Sins of the Father 2: The Next Generation
by TMNTTLK lover
Summary: Sequel to Sins of the Father: Kali has a wonderful new life and three beautiful cubs. But what will happen when the events of Kali's past come back to haunt him? Will he be able to move past it? Or will it destroy him? Read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n welcome everyone to the sequel to "Sins of the Father" Hope you all enjoy it. Oh and just for the heck of it I just want everyone to know that I don't own The Lion King or its characters. But I do own my OC characters except for Kali and Usafi. They are TRON0602's property OK with that being said here's the first chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Sins of the Father 2: The Next Generation**

 **Ch 1 History Repeats Itself**

A snow white cub with snow white eyes raced through the Pride Lands with a smaller sliver coated cub with violet eyes following close behind her. "Heh I think we lost them Nurisha," the sliver coated cub said with a laugh.

"Yeah," Nurisha said with a laugh of her own. "I think you're right Hafsa." But just then a rusty brown coated cub with brown eyes and a sandy brown cub with blue eyes came running onto the scene.

"Hey why'd you two ditch us?' the rusty brown cub asked, sounding really annoyed.

"Sorry Nash we weren't trying to ditch you and Chaka," Hafsa said, feeling bad that her brother was mad. "We were trying to ditch Nuka."

"Yeah," Nurisha chimed in. "I mean I get why he has to babysit Kopa and Vitani. Its their first time out of the cave. But we're not babies."

"Hey where is Tama anyways?" Chaka asked, looking around for his sister. Just then a creamy golden coated cub with brown eyes appeared, looking none to pleased. "There you are Tama," Chaka said, approaching his twin. "Where'd you go to anyways?"

"Shut up Chaka!" Tama snarled, glaring at her sandy coated brother. "I told you I didn't want to hang out with the freaks." The five month old shot Nurisha and Hafsa a glare when she said this part.

"Hey!" Nurisha shouted, her white eyes flashing with anger. "You better not be calling me or my sister a freak Tama!"

"So what if I am Nurisha?!" Tama shouted back, glaring at the white cub. "You are a freak and so is Hafsa. Just like your father is a freak too!"

"Tama!" Chaka shouted, shocked at his sister's words. "They're King Simba's nieces. You can't talk to them like that."

"I can do what I want Chaka!" Tama shouted back. "And I'm not the only one that thinks that they're freaks either. A lot of the Pride thinks that. I'm just the only one that has guts enough to say so."

"Look Tama you better stop right now!" Nash growled, getting in the younger cub's face. "I won't have you talking about my sisters or my father like that."

"And what are you gonna do 'bout it Nash?" Tama growled. Nash let out a small growl but before he could do anything Nurisha tackled Tama to the ground, both cubs biting and clawing. Hafsa was watching with wide violet eyes. Just then they heard someone cry out, "What's going on here?!" The group turned and saw Nuka there along with Kopa and Vitani. Nuka ran and pulled Tama and Nurisha apart.

"Alright just calm down you two," the ten month old lion said, pushing the furious lioness cubs away from each other. "Now what happened?" he asked.

"She attacked me Nuka!" Tama said, pointing an accusing paw at Nurisha. "And for no reason too."

"I did so have a reason!" Nurisha cried out.

"So you did attack her?" Nuka asked, looking at the younger cub.

"Well yeah," Nurisha admitted. "But.." But she didn't get a chance to continue.

"Nurisha I think I'm going to take you and Tama home," Nuka said. "Then you can explain to your parents what happened. Nash do you think you and Chaka can keep an eye on the younger cubs."

"No problem," Nash said with a smile. Chaka nodded in agreement and with that Nuka headed back to Pride Rock with a still furious Tama and Nurisha right behind him.

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes later the trio was back at Pride Rock. They ran into Tama's mother, Sasha, who was a creamy golden lioness with blue eyes and Nurisha's mother, Jasiri, who was a rusty brown lioness with brown eyes. "Back so soon?" Sasha asked, sounding surprised.

"Well I brought them back because they were fighting," Nuka informed Sasha. "But since you guys are here I'll get back to my sister and Kopa." With that Nuka took his leave.

"Tama what did you do this time?" Sasha asked, giving her daughter a look.

"Nothing Mom," Tama declared. "Nurisha attacked me for no reason."

"You called me and my sister freaks!" Nurisha shouted, her white eyes fiery. "That's why I attacked you!"

"Is that true Tama?" Sasha asked, looking at her daughter.

"No!" Tama protested, pretending to be hurt by her mother's words. "I just said I didn't wanna play and she got all mad and jumped all over me."

"Liar!" Nurisha snarled, lunging for Tama. But Jasiri caught her and pulled her back.

"Ask Chaka!" Tama cried. "He'll vouch for me."

"We'll do just that when they come back," Sasha declared. "By then your father should be back with Leon, Kali and Simba. Until then you stay with me. Understand?"

"Yes Mom," Tama groaned. With that the lioness waited for the others to return so they can get to the bottom of things.

TLKTLKTLK

A little while later everyone was back and Nala and Zira had taken Kopa and Vitani inside so they could rest while the others had a discussion. "Now then," Simba began. "Seams like we have a little situation here. Who wants to begin?"

"Nurisha attacked me for no reason King Simba!" Tama shouted.

"Liar!" Nurisha shouted back. "You called me and Hafsa freaks."

"What?!" Kali cried out, his white eyes flashing with anger.

"She called you a freak too Daddy," Nurisha said, looking at her father.

"No I didn't!" Tama protested. "Chaka tell them I didn't do that!"

"She's telling the truth King Simba," Chaka said, shocking the other cubs. "Tama never said that."

"Yes she did!" Nash cried out. "She was saying all kinds of nasty things. If Nurisha wouldn't have attacked her then I would have."

"Its true Uncle Simba," Hafsa put in. "Tama was being really mean."

"They're lying!" Tama cried out. "They just want to get me in trouble. I would never say those things about them. Or about you either Prince Kali."

"Why would my children say that if it wasn't true?" Kali asked, giving the cub a look.

"Because they're mad at me," Tama said, thinking quickly. "I beat Nurisha in a race and she got all mad and said she'd get even with me. And Nash had never liked me so naturally he'd go along with it."

"Hafsa wouldn't lie about something like that," Hafsa's mother, Usafi put in.

"Oh and I suppose Chaka would?" Chaka's father, Tojo growled.

"Look no one is calling anyone a liar," Simba said, not wanting a fight to break out. "But clearly someone is. And given Nurisha's past with Tama and the fact that I, nor anyone else in the Pride has ever heard Tama call Nurisha or Hafsa names I'm inclined to believe Tama and Chaka."

"What?!" Kali cried out, outraged by his brother's words. "You believe them over your own nephew and nieces?!"

"Kali I am the King around here," Simba reminded his brother. "And I have to be impartial. Especially when it comes to my family. I'm sorry but that's my ruling. But if this happens again there will be consequences. Understand?"

"Yes King Simba," the group said. All except for Kali. He merely glared at his golden coated brother as he left.

"This isn't over Simba," Kali thought as he looked at Tama and Chaka. "I know they're lying and so help me if I hear them call my kids freak it won't be pretty. But for now I have to act like I'm cool with this. Even if I'm not." With these thoughts Kali went inside to be with his family and to try and clam his oldest daughter down.

TLKTLKTLK

Kali went inside the cave where Usafi and Jasiri were already with their cubs. "Daddy she really did call us freaks," Nurisha said as Kali sat beside her.

"I believe you honey," Kali said, wrapping his paw around his oldest daughter.

"How come Uncle Simba didn't believe us Daddy?" Hafsa asked softy, as she leaned against Kali's white mane.

"I don't know sweetie," Kali said with a sigh. "But don't you kids worry. I'll find out what't going on with your Uncle. I promise you that."

"So you just automatically think my children are lying?" Sasha said coming onto the scene along with Tojo.

"I believe my kids Sasha," Kali growled. "Just like you believe your kids. And let me tell you something right now Sasha if I hear Tama or Chaka calling my daughters freaks I won't hold back."

"You had better not be threatening my kids," Tojo growled.

"I'm not threatening them Tojo," Kali said with a sigh. "For Kings sake they're my niece and nephew. I'm just saying I'll scold them and let them know how I feel about it. That's it."

"Tojo you really need to calm down," Jasiri said, trying to defuse the tension between her mate and her younger brother.

"Calm down?" Tojo shot back, glaring at his sister. "That's a good one Jasiri. You and your mate here are calling my kids liars and accusing my daughter of saying such hateful things and you want me to calm down."

"Look Tojo all I'm saying is maybe you should talk to Tama and Chaka again," Jasiri suggested. Tojo opened his mouth to protest but Jasiri held up her paw to silence him. "We're going to have a conversation with our kids too. That way we'll know for sure which ones are lying."

"I think she has a point 'Jo," Sasha said, rubbing her head against her mate's sandy brown mane.

"Yeah well maybe," Tojo grumbled. Then the sandy brown lion let out a sigh. "I'm sorry 'Siri. I didn't mean to snap at you. You either Kali. Its just that when it comes to my kids I get a little crazy."

"Hey man I get it," Kali said with a smile. "Like Simba always says 'Hakuna Matata.' No worries."

"Thanks," Tojo said as he and Sasha left to talk with their children.

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter. Reviews are always welcome.**


	2. Words Hurt

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. Enjoy ch 2 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 2 Words Hurt**

Kali and Jasiri were all relived that things had gotten settled with Sasha and Tojo. Once the couple was gone Nurisha spoke.

"Daddy?" the snow white cub said softly.

"What honey?" Kali said, looking at his oldest daughter.

"Am I in trouble?" Nurisha asked.

"No sweetie you're not in trouble," Kali said, giving his daughter a lick. "Now I don't want you cubs worrying anymore about this. Ok?"

"Yes Daddy," Nurisha and Hafsa said together. Nash said nothing. The rusty brown cub just layed his head on his paws.

"Nash?" Kali said, looking at his son. "I know you're angry son. But there's nothing you can do about it. Things will work out. I promise you that."

"But we would like to know exactly what happened," Usafi said, looking at the three cubs.

"We already told you what happened Usafi," Nash snapped, his brown eyes stormy.

"Nash!" Jasiri scolded, giving her son a stern look. "You will not speak to Usafi like that young lion! Now apoligize right now!"

"Sorry," Nash said roughly, not looking at Usafi. Jasiri opened her mouth to speak but Usafi beat her to it.

"Its ok 'Siri," the pink coated lioness said. "He's had a rough day."

"But still that's no excuse for disrespectful behavior," Kali declared. "Now lets try that again shall we? Why don't you cubs tell us what happened again."

"Fine," Nash grumbled, clearly unhappy with the situation. "Here goes." With that the three cubs told their parents what had happened earlier that day. After hearing the story again Kali took Usafi and Jasiri off to the side.

"What do you guys think?" he asked, looking at the two lionesses.

"I can always tell when Nurisha is lying," Jasiri declared. "And she was defiently telling the truth."

"I agree," Usafi said. "Hafsa can never look directly at me when she's lying. And she looked me right in the face the enitre time."

"So I think we're agreed then," Kali said. "No punishement for the kids." The two females nodded and with that they went to join their cubs to get ready for to retire for the night.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Tojo and Sasha had just had a conversation with their cubs. "Tojo I'm pretty sure Chaka was lying to us," Sasha said.

"Yeah I know he was," Tojo said with a sigh. "He wouldn't even look at me when he was talking. And Tama kept talking really fast like she does when she's trying to think of a good lie."

"Looks like Kali was right," Sasha said with a sigh of her own. "Our kids were the liars."

"I just hate the idea of Tama thinking like that," Tojo said, shaking his head. "I mean I thought we taught her better than that. We need to have a serious talk with her."

"I agree," Sasha said with a nod. Then the creamy gold lioness looked in and saw her children were asleep. "We'll have to have that conversation tomarrow," she whispered. Tojo nodded and with that the couple went and and joined their children for the night.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day all the cubs were up early. The lionesses had all gone for the daily hunt so the cubs decided to go play while their fathers slept. "Hey Kopa why don't you and Vitani come play with us," Nurisha called out.

"Sure," Kopa said with a smile. "You wanna 'Tani?" Kopa looked over at his friend when he said this part.

"Our cousin doesn't wanna play with freaks," Tama declared, coming up beside Vitani. "And you shouldn't either Kopa."

"But they're my cousins," Kopa said the confusion clear in his voice.

"Yeah," Vitani chimed in. "And last time I checked Tama Nash and Nurisha were our cousins too. So what's your problem?" Despite being only two months old Vitani had a lot a spunk and wasn't afraid to speak he mind.

"Fine if you wanna lower yourself by being seen with them then go ahead," Tama said snobishly. But it'll be on you and not me."

"Call us names one more time Tama," Nurisha growled, glaring at her cousin. "Do it I dare ya. I'll rip you up just like I did yeasterday."

"Try it freak!" Tama shouted, her brown eyes firery. Just then they heard a thunderous roar echo through the air. Suddenly Kali was there, looking very angry. Tama gulped as she realized that the sliver coated lion had heard what she had just said.

"What did you just call my daughter?!" Kali growled, his face inches from Tama's.

"I..I'm sorry Prince Kali," Tama stammered, shaking from fear. "It..it just slipped. I d..didn't mean it honest."

"Nobody calls my daughter a freak and gets away with it!" Kali declared. "When I was a cub I was picked on by bullies just like you Tama and I will not let that happen to my kids!"

"What the Hell is going on out here?!" a voice cried out. The group turned and saw Simba standing there with Tojo and Leon with him. Tojo ran over to his daughter and bared his teeth at Kali.

"You better back the Hell off Kali!" the sandy brown lion snarled. "Or I sware I will rip you apart."

"I wasn't going to hurt her Tojo," Kali said, his voice still a growl. "I was just going to talk with her."

"Sure didn't seam that way," Leon muttered.

"Who the Hell asked you Leon?!" Kali snarled, glaring at the golden brown lion.

"Kali stop this right now!" Simba commanded.

"She called my daughter a freak Simba!" Kali shouted. "I heard her!"

"Is this true Tama?" Simba asked, looking at the five month old.

"Ugh why bother even asking her?" Kali grumbled. "I heard her say it Simba! That should be enough for you!"

"Kali please clam down," Leon said softly, gently nudging his friend. "You're scaring the cubs." Leon nodded towards Kopa and Hafsa, who were hiding behind a rock while Nash, Chaka and Vitani were staring with wide eyes. This seamed to calm the silver coated lion down and he took a deep breath and sat down.

"Now that everyone is calm we can begin again," Simba said, looking once more at Tama. "Now Tama did you call Nurisha a freak?"

"Yes sir I did," Tama admitted. "But she started it! She was trying to get Kopa and Vitani to play with her, Hafsa and Nash and leave me and Chaka out. Then she threatened to rip me up again."

"Nurisha is that true?" Simba asked, looking at his oldest niece.

"Yes," Nurisha admitted. "But she.." But the snow white cub didn't get a chance to finish. Simba abruptly cut her off.

"Nurisha I've already warned you about your temper," Simba declared. "And while this doesn't excuse Tama's outburst it can't go overlooked either."

"Now wait just a damn minute here," Kali snapped. "I'm Nurisha's father and _I'll_ decide how to punish her. Not you Simba."

"Well clearly you need a little help there Kali," Simba snapped back. "Because obvousily you didn't punish Nurisha for attacking Tama yesterday otheriwse she wouldn't be out here."

"Jasiri and I decided not to punish her because she was just defending herself and her sister," Kali said, his voice low and threatening.

"Kali words are just words," Simba said. "However violence is another story."

"That's easy for you to say Simba," Kali said, his voice coming out soft. "You weren't called a freak your enitre life. Your parents didn't abandon you because you were different. You weren't almost killed more than once because of how you look. I went through that. And it got me to such a low point I ended up being a part of my own parents' murders. I don't want my kids having to go through that kind of Hell. I couldn't stand it if they ended up as messed up as I am." By now Kali was almost in tears and he quickly looked away so no one would see the tears in his eyes. Simba's expression softened and he nuzzled his older brother.

"I'm so sorry Kal'," the golden King whispered. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that."

"Its not your fault Simba," Kali said, wiping his eyes with his paw. "I'm sorry guys. I'm sorry I got so crazy."

"No Kali _I'm_ the one that's sorry," Tojo said, his voice full of guilt. "I'm sorry for my daughter's behavior. Tama do you have anything to say young lioness?" Tojo looked at his daughter when he said this part.

"Nope," came Tama's cold responce. Tojo's brown eyes went wide with shock as he heard his daughter's words.

"Well then you are staying inside the cave today young lioness," Tojo declared, bending down and picking up his daughter. "And until you learn how to respect others then you're going to be staying in there. Am I clear?"

"Whatever," Tama grumbled as she was carried inside. While she was being carried Tama glared at Nurisha. "You'll pay for this freak," she thought. "I'll see to that personally."

"Well now that that's taken care of how about we go on patrol big brother?" Simba said, looking at Kali.

"Sounds good to me," Kali declared. "You coming Leo'?"

"You bet," Leon said with a smile. "You cubs play nice and be back before dark."

"Yes Daddy," Vitani said.

"Yes Uncle Leon," the other cubs said. With that the cubs were off not knowing another danger was waiting for them.

 **A/N well folks there you have it ch 2 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please**


	3. A Dangerous Situation

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. E** **njoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 3 A Dangerous Situation**

As the group of cubs went through the Pride Lands they came to the Outland border. "Eww what is this place?" Kopa asked, waving his paw in front of his nose. "It stinks."

"I think this is the Outlands," Nash informed his younger cousin. "My dad told me about this place. He used to live here when he was young."

"Why would Uncle Kali live here?" Kopa asked, wrinkling his brow in confusion.

"Because he thought he had to," Nurisha chimed in. "Daddy said that his Uncle Scar told him he had to live here because Grandma Sarabi and Grandpa Mufasa wouldn't let him stay in the Pride Lands because he was an albino."

"I would hate to have to live here," Vitani declared with a shudder.

"Well luckily we don't have to," Nash declared with a smile. "C'mon lets get away from this stinky place." With that the five cubs began to walk away. But just then they heard a loud scream coming from the Outlands.

"What was that?!" Hafsa cried out, her violet eyes wide.

"Only one way to find out," Nash declared, running towards the scream.

"No Nash wait!" Nurisha cried out. But Nash was already gone. Letting out a growl Nurisha began to run after her twin. "Hafsa you stay here with Kopa and Vitani," the snow white cub called out as she ran.

"But Nurisha!" Hafsa began. But her sister was already gone. "Darn it!" the three month old cub cried out.

"C'mon we need to help them!" Vitani declared, running into the Outlands with Kopa right behind her.

"Hey wait!" Hafsa cried out. "Ugh why won't anyone listen to me?" With that Hafsa ran into the Outlands after her younger cousins.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Nash and Nurisha had arrived to where the scream had come from. To their shock they saw a young hyena pup surrounded by several large jackals.

"Please don't hurt me," the pup was pleading, tears streaming down its face.

"Should've thought 'bout that before you came on our turf," one of the jackals sneered.

"C'mon Nash lets go," Nurisha whispered, nudging her brother. "Its just a hyena pup."

"Yeah," Nash said as he turned to leave. "Lets go." But before they could leave suddenly they heard a voice shout, "Hey! Leave him alone!" To their shock Nurisha and Nash saw Kopa there along with Vitani.

"Kopa no!" Nurisha shouted, running beside her cousin. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Stopping them!" Kopa declared, indicating the jackals.

"Hey!" one of the jackals shouted, glaring at the cubs. "Why don't you lion cubs mind your own business?"

"Yeah," another jackal chimed in. "This here is our turf and this hyena was trespassin'. It ain't got nothin' to do with you lions.

"Yeah," a third jackal piped up. "So beat it twerps before we make mince meat out of ya."

"Yeah we'll do that," Nash said, "C'mon guys lets go."

"Not until they let that pup go," Kopa declared bravely. "Now let him go!"

"Not a chance pip squeak," the first jackal said with a cackle. "And if you know what's good for ya you'll beat it."

"Kopa lets go," Nurisha whispered. "A hyena isn't worth it."

"You know what on second thought I think we will let him go," the first jackal said.

"Huh?" the second jackal said with surprise. "But Reire.."

"I said we're lettin' him go Goigoi," Reire snapped, glaring at Goigoi. "We got ourselves a white pelted freak to get rid of. The rest of you cubs scram. Except for the freak that is." With that the other jackals surrounded Nurisha, whose white eyes went wide with fear. But suddenly the hyena pup pounced on Reire's head. This caused the other jackals to get distracted.

"Run!" the pup shouted as he began to run. The other cubs ran as fast as they could.

"Should we go after 'em?" Goigoi asked.

"Nah let 'em go," Reire said, waving her paw. "They're not worth the effort." With that the jackals went about their business, which was scrounging up some food for the day.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile the cubs and the pup had arrived at the Pride Land border. "Thanks for savin' me," the pup said.

"Yeah sure no problem," Nurisha said. "Now lets get out of here and back home."

"Wait!" Kopa cried out. "What's your name?" He looked at the pup when he said this part.

"Oh I'm Chungu," the pup said with a smile.

"I'm Kopa," Kopa said with a smile of his own. "And these are my cousins Nurisha and Nash and my friend Vitani."

"Nice to meet you," Chungu said.

"Yeah yeah," Nurisha snapped. "What were you doin' all by yourself anyways?"

"I got separated from my parents," Chungu admitted. "But boy wait'll my Aunt Shenzi hears what those jackals tried to do. She'll murder 'em."

"Shenzi?" Nash repeated. Chungu nodded and Nash's eyes got wide. "You're dad is Banzai isn't it?"

"Yeah so what?" Chungu said, giving Nash a confused look.

"We gotta go!" Nash cried out.

"But Nash.." Kopa began.

"Now Kopa!" Nash shouted, startling his cousin. With that the cubs were gone leaving a confuse Chungu behind

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes late the cubs ran into a very worried looking Hafsa, who had found Nuka and Zira, who was Nuka and Vitani's mother. "There you guys are!" Hafsa exclaimed, running over to her siblings and friends. "You guys got me so worried I went for help."

"Vitani are you alright?" Zira asked, bringing her daughter close and nuzzling her.

"I'm ok Mom," Vitani said, nuzzling her mother back.

"Geeze 'Tani what were you thinking running into the Outlands like that?" Nuka asked after he too gave his sister a nuzzle.

"I guess I wasn't," Vitani admitted. "But Nash and Nurisha ran into the Outlands first. Me and Kopa just followed."

"Geeze Vitani thanks a lot," Nash groaned.

"Way to throw us under the rhino," Nurisha grumbled.

"What's this I hear about going into the Outlands?" a voice said. The group turned and saw Simba, Leon and Kali standing there along with Nala and Jasiri.

"Well Simba it looks like our cubs have had quite the adventure," Zira informed the King. With that the tan lioness explained to the rest of the group what had happened.

"Kopa that was very foolish of you," Nala cried out, giving her son a nuzzle. "You could have been killed."

"But Mom we had to save that hyena pup from those jackals," Kopa blurted out.

"Jackals?" Simba repeated, his amber eyes wide.

"Hyena pup?" Kali said, his white eyes huge.

"Yeah there was this hyena pup that was about to get eaten," Nurisha explained.

"And you felt it was worth risking my son's life?" Simba cried out, causing Nurisha to jump.

"But Uncle Simba me and 'Isha didn't even know Kopa and Vitani were there," Nash protested.

"You and Nurisha were put in charge of him and Vitani," Simba pointed out.

"But we left them with Hafsa," Nurisha declared.

"And a three month old is supposed to be responsible enough to watch two other cubs?" Simba shot back.

"Simba calm down," Nala said, rubbing against her mate.

"Well she should have used common sense Nala," Simba responded, still sounding angry.

"But Simba she's just a six month old cub herself," Jasiri pointed out.

"Yeah you are seriously over reacting," Kali said.

"Oh so I'm over reacting when my son nearly got killed?!" Simba growled, glaring at his brother. "I mean come on Kali you should be pissed too! After all your cubs nearly got killed too!"

"Oh Simba stop," Nala chimed in. "Kopa is fine. In fact none of the cubs have a single scratch on them."

"Yeah I guess the jackals were too lazy to chase us," Kopa said with a slight laugh. Nash nudged his cousin.

"Shut up Kopa," Nash hissed. Kopa immediately shut his mouth.

"You cubs got lucky," Simba pointed out.

"Now that I agree with," Kali said. "And don't think you two are going to get off with no punishment for this." Kali looked at Nash and Nurisha when he said that part.

"Ah man," Nash grumbled.

"It's your own doing young lion," Jasiri said picking Nash up while Kali picked up Hafsa and put her on his back then picked up Nurisha.

"We'll discuss this at home," Kali mumbled as he and his mate carried their cubs back to Pride Rock. Simba picked up Kopa and began to walk back as well. Zira picked up Vitani and motioned for Nuka to follow. Then the long walk back to Pride Rock began.

 **A/N well there you have it folks chapter 3 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	4. Guilty Feelings

**A/N Thank you to everyone who had review or put my story on alert** **.** **I'm glad that people are reading my story. Without further ado** **here's ch 4 for ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 4 Guilty Feelings**

As the group returned to Pride Rock they were met by Usafi, who had just returned from a walk with her mother, Tia. "Kali Zazu just told me what happened," the pink coated lioness said as Kali placed Hafsa on the group. "Hafsa I'm just thankful you had enough sense not to go in the Outlands," Usafi said as she nuzzled her daughter.

"At least one of your daughters has some brains," Simba muttered as he put Kopa on the ground.

"Watch it Simba," Kali growled, glaring at his younger brother.

"Simba that is quite enough from you," Nala growled, glaring at her mate.

"You're right Nala," Simba said with a sigh. "I'm sorry Nurisha. I didn't mean what I said."

"Its ok Uncle Simba," Nurisha said with a smile. Simba smiled back at his niece. Then his expression turned serious.

"Kopa we need to have a little talk son," the golden King said, motioning for his son and mate to follow him. With that the Royal Family was gone.

"Vitani you just get your little butt inside that cave," Leon said sternly, pointing towards the cave. "And you may as well get comfortable because that's going to be your home for the next two days."

"Ah man," Vitani grumbled as she walked into the cave.

"Nash you and Nurisha march into that cave too," Jasiri said, also pointing towards the cave. "And you both are grounded for the next week."

"Yes Mom," the twins grumbled as they walked into the cave.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that night Simba and Nala returned with a sleeping Kopa with them. The King and Queen had had a long talk with their son and had sentenced him to a two day groundation. Simba awoke the next morning to find his mate gone. Being careful not to wake Kopa Simba got up to look for his mate. He soon found her at the graves of her father and brother. "Hey Nal'," Simba said softly giving Nala a nuzzle.

"Hey," Nala said softly, still staring at the graves.

"Thinking about your family huh?" Simba asked.

"Oh Simba I know I shouldn't," Nala said with an angry sob. "But...but I just can't help it. I know my father did horrible things and murdered Mufasa and Sarabi but..."

"But you still miss them?" Nala's mother Sarafina said, suddenly appearing

"Oh Mom," Nala said nuzzling her mother. "I don't know how you hold it together." Nala let out a shaky breath when she said this part.

"Oh honey I'm not as strong as I look," Sarafina said with a half hearted laugh.

"Maybe I should leave you two alone," Simba suggested as he turned to leave.

"No Simba please don't go," Sarafina said. "I think you should hear this." Simba stopped and gave his mother-in-law his full attention. "I miss my sweet little Mheetu everyday," the creamy lioness continued. "And even though Scar was a murderer and a liar I still miss him too. I miss the caring, loving lion he was when I first fell in love with him."

"Sarafina that's normal," Simba said, surprising both lionesses. "Its normal for both of you to miss Scar and Mheetu."

"I feel so guilty about what happened," Sarafina said with a sob. "If I had been a better mother I could have saved my son. If I had been a better mate then I would have seen the warning signs and stopped Scar from brainwashing poor Kali into helping murder Sarabi and Mufasa."

"Sarafina stop," Simba said, holding up his paw. "Please stop. You did nothing wrong. And I'm sure if Mom and Dad were here they'd say the same thing."

"Simba's right Mom," Nala chimed in. "And you were a great mother. Still are. And you were a way better mate than Father ever deserved."

"Thank you honey," Sarafina said with a sniffle. Nala nuzzled her mother. Simba was about to say something when suddenly he heard angry shouting coming from the top of Pride Rock.

"What in the world?" Nala muttered as she, Simba and Sarafina made their way back to the top of Pride Rock.

TLKTLKTLK

Once the group reached the top of Pride Rock they were shocked to see Tojo and Kali facing off, both lions baring their teeth at each other. Sasha and Jasiri were trying to get their mates to calm down but without much luck. Nurisha and Nash were off to the side. Hafsa was holding her cheek, which had four long scratch marks on on. Usafi was comforting her daughter as best she could. Tama and Chaka were also there. Tama had scratch and bite marks on her from where Nurisha had attacked her.

"What the Hell is going on here?!" Simba shouted, getting in between his brother and their friend.

"Tama attacked Hafsa!" Kali roared, his white eyes filled with fury.

"I didn't mean to hit her!" Tama cried out, her blue eyes wide. "I was trying to hit Nurisha after she attacked me! Its not my fault that Hafsa jumped in between us!"

"A likely story," Kali scoffed.

"You better watch it Kali," Tojo growled, glaring at the silver coated Prince. "I'm this close to ripping you apart."

"Daddy it really was an accident," Hafsa piped up, her voice barely above a whisper. "Nurisha and Tama started fighting and I tried to make them stop. Tama accidentally hit me."

"Nurisha why were you and Tama fighting?" Simba asked, looking at his oldest niece.

"She was giving me a look," Nurisha said. "It was a 'I'm better than you' look. Made me mad so I jumped on her."

"But she didn't actually say anything to you?" Simba asked.

"Well no," Nurisha admitted.

"Oh Nurisha we've talked about this," Jasiri groaned.

"Young lioness I'm so disappointed in you," Kali said, shaking his head. "We need to have a serious talk about your temper."

"I think you could use that same talk Kali," Usafi pointed out. Kali glared at the pink coated lioness, who smiled at him. "You know its true," she continued.

"Yeah well maybe," Kali said quickly. "Look I'm sorry about my temper ok? Satisfied?"

"Oh honey I know why you're so quick to fly off the handle," Jasiri said.

"I think we all know why," Usafi interrupted. "Its because Kali still has a lot a built up anger and resentment from when he was a cub." Jasiri glared at Usafi, annoyed that she had been interrupted. "And maybe you feel a little bit a guilt too huh?" Usafi said softly as she nuzzled Kali. Jasiri could feel the anger boil up inside her as she watched her mate nuzzle his mistress in front of everyone.

"Yeah I do," Kali admitted. "But that's no excuse for my behavior. Tojo, Sasha I sincerely apologize for my behavior. And for my daughter's behavior."

"Don't apologize for me Dad," Nurisha growled, glaring at Tama. "I'm not sorry I attacked Tama."

"Well you should be!" Tama shouted, glaring right back at Nurisha. "Kings above I get so sick of this. You freaks think that you're entitled to everything and everyone should kiss you rear ends because you have to struggle more. Well boo freaking hoo life is tough sometimes. And I'm not going to be one to walk on egg shells around you Nurisha. I call it like I see it. And if anyone had a problem with it then to freaking bad!" With that Tama turned and ran back into the cave. Tojo and Sasha followed their daughter into the cave.

"She's right!" a tan coated cub with light brown eyes shouted. "Why should they be treated better than anyone else?!"

"You're right Kaza!" a dark brown cub with dark brown eyes cried out. "They shouldn't. Especially since Nurisha attacked Tama for no reason!"

"Duran that is enough out of you young lion!" Duran's mother, Asha cried out coming onto the scene along with Kaza's mother, Dedra. Asha was a dark brown lioness with dark blue eyes and Dedra was a sandy brown lioness with light brown eyes.

"Kaza I am shocked at your disrespect young lioness!" Dedra cried out.

"I'm just saying the truth Mom," Kaza said. "I'm not saying they're freaks or nothin'. I'm just sayin' they shouldn't expect better treatment."

"They do have a point honey," Jasiri said, looking at her daughter.

"Why is everyone against me?!" Nurisha cried out, her white eyes filled with tears. "Its not fair!" With that Nurisha let out a sob and ran down the side of Pride Rock.

"Nurisha wait!" Kali cried out, running after his daughter, hoping he'd be able to stop her from running away.

 **A/N Well there you have it folks ch 4 complete. Reviews are much appreciated.**


	5. Sleepless Nights

**A/N:** **Here's ch 5 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Thank you all for the reviews and enjoy.**

 **Ch 5 Sleepless Nights**

Nurisha ran until she saw a place where she could hide. Ducking in a crevasse that was under some rocks the snow white cub hid. She heard Kali calling her name, but Nurisha was too angry to come out. After a few minutes she heard Kali leaving. Nurisha decided to wait a few minutes more before she came out. Looking around the six month old Princess saw no one was near by so she ran as far away from Pride Rock as she could. She soon was tired and stopped to catch her breath. Seeing a river near by Nurisha went and got something to drink. Then she layed of the grass by the river bed Nurisha thought about her problem. "I really should go back," she thought to herself. "But then again why should I? Everyone there is against me anyways." Even as Nurisha was thinking this she knew she was being irrational. But she was to upset to think clearly. So she sat and sulked for a little while. Then suddenly a pair a furry legs tripped over her and a grey figure fell to the ground. "Hey!" Nurisha snarled, glaring at the figure. "Watch it! Can't see see I'm laying here?!"

"Well what are ya doin' layin' in the middle of everything?" the grey animal snarled back. Nurisha gasped when she realized it was a hyena pup that had tripped over her.

"Janja there you are," a larger female hyena said, coming onto the scene along with two male hyenas and two pups. Nurisha gasped and she jumped to her feet, her white eyes wide. "Where the heck did you run off to?" the female asked.

"Sorry Ma," Janja said. "I was just walkin' and this here lion cub tripped me." Janja gave Nurisha a glare when he said this part.

"Hey I know you," one of the pups said, walking up to Nurisha. "You and your friends saved me from those jackals."

"You saved my kid?" one of the males said, looking at Nurisha. Nurisha nodded, to terrified to speak. Suddenly the male pulled Nurisha in for a hug, shocking everyone.

"Banazi knock it off," the female said, hitting Banazi over the head.

"Sorry Shenzi," Banazi said, quickly letting Nurisha go. "But she did save my boy."

"Yeah yeah," Shenzi said, clearly annoyed with the situation. "So what's your deal lion?"

"Ok first of all my name is Nurisha," Nurisha snapped, glaring at Shenzi her confidence back. "And second of all I'm a lioness not a lion. And third of all what my deal is none of your business hyena."

"Hey you don't get to talk to my ma like that," Janja snarled, baring his teeth at Nurisha.

"I'm not scared of you," Nurisha growled, glaring right back at Janja.

"Well you should be," Janja snarled.

"Hey c'mon Janja be nice," Chungu pleaded.

"When is he ever nice?" the other pup said.

"Ah shut up Cheezi," Janja grumbled, swiping his cousin. Just then the other male hit Janja over the head and mumbled something that Nurisha couldn't understand.

"Yeah yeah I get it Uncle Ed," Janja grumbled.

"So what are you doin' here anyways?" Chungu asked, looking at Nurisha.

"Cause my family are all jerks," Nurisha muttered. "But how come you hyenas are here? This isn't the Outlands."

"No but it ain't the Pride Lands either," Shenzi snapped. "And the Outland border is right there." Shenzi pointed to the Outland border that was within two feet of them. "But enough talk," she said, her black eyes gleaming. "Its time to chow down."

"Ooh yeah that sounds good," Banazi said, licking his lips.

"But Dad she saved me," Chungu pointed out. "I don't think we should eat her."

"Yeah besides won't we get sick eatin' an albino anyways?" Cheezi said. "I heard they taste terrible anyway."

"I do not!" Nurisha shouted. "I taste just as good as any other animal." Then she thought, "What am I saying? Am I stupid or something?" Then she saw that the hyenas were still arguing so she took it upon herself to run.

"And there goes our meal," Shenzi grumbled. Ed mumbled something to Shenzi and she turned toward her brother saying, "You got that right Ed. C'mon lets go find ourselves some real food." With that the group of hyenas left in search of food.

TLKTLKTLK

Nurisha ran until she ran out of breath. Looking around the snow white cub realized she had no clue where she was. And to make matters worse it had started to rain. "Great," she muttered. "Just great." . Nurisha looked up and saw it was getting dark. "I'd better find somewhere to sleep," she thought, looking around for a some where safe. Then she saw a small cave. Running towards it Nurisha peered in. "Hello?" she called out. "Anyone in here?" But all she got was her own voice echoing back. Satisfied that no one was in there Nurisha layed down and settled down for the night. "I'm so stupid," she thought miserably. "I should have stayed home. Now I'm cold and wet." Just then her stomach let out a loud rumble. "And hungry too," she muttered. With that Nurisha let out a sob and cried herself to sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back at Pride Rock Kali and Jasiri were worried sick about their daughter. Simba had sent a search party to look for the missing cub and he was out there too along with Leon and Tojo. Kali wanted to search himself but Jasiri was so upset he decided she needed him more. Zira and Sasha had taken it upon themselves to search as well while Nala and Usafi watched the cubs. "Oh Kali where could she be?" Jasiri sobbed, burying her face in Kali's white mane. "Is dark out now and its raining. My poor baby must be so scared."

"We'll find her 'Siri," Kali whispered, trying his best not to lose it.

"Yeah don't worry Mom Nurisha is tough," Nash said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "She's smart enough to know where to go when it rains."

"Oh honey I know your sister is smart," Jasiri said, smiling at her son. "But she's still only six months old. Anything could happen to her."

"Yeah especially since albinos are targeted more than any other creature," Dedra muttered, not meaning for anyone to hear her. But unfortunately Jasiri heard and began to sob even more. Kali glared at Dedra. "I'm sorry," the sandy brown lioness cried out, feeling terrible that her words had been heard. "I didn't even realize I was saying that out loud. I'm so sorry 'Siri." Dedra looked down at the ground, ashamed of her outburst. Jasiri ran over to her friend and nuzzled her.

"Its ok De'," the rusty brown lioness said through her tears. "I know you didn't mean anything by it." Kali let out a sigh and walked over to the entrance of the cave and looked out at the pouring rain.

"Oh Nurisha where are you?" the silver coated lion thought, taking in a shaky breath. Then he looked up at the sky. "Father, Mother, Mom please watch over my baby girl," he thought. "Protect her and guide her home safely. I love her so much. I couldn't bear it if I lost her." Kali lowered his head as the tears came. Then suddenly he felt a nose press into his side. Wiping away the tears Kali saw Nala there, a very sad look on her face.

"Kali are you ok?" the creamy coated Queen asked in her soft caring voice.

"As ok as I can be," came Kali's shaky response. "I was just praying to my parents for them to protect Nurisha."

"Kali I wish there was something I could say to make you feel better," Nala declared. "But I know nothing can do that as long as your little girl is missing. I don't know how you're holding it together so well. I'd be a wreak if Kopa went missing."

"Believe me Nal' I'm a wreak inside," Kali admitted. "But I have to be strong. Not only for Jasiri but for Nash and Hafsa as well. They need me." Nala opened her mouth to respond but just then Simba, Leon and Tojo returned followed closely by Usafi and Zira. Kali looked over at the group with hopeful eyes.

"I'm sorry Kal'," Simba said, shaking the water out of his mane. "We couldn't find any trace of her." Kali's face fell and he lowered his head. Simba nuzzled his brother saying, "Hey we'll find her Kali I promise. We'll bring your little girl home safe and sound."

"Yeah," Leon piped out after he had shaken himself dry. "We're gonna rest for a couple of hours then we're gonna search again."

"No you guys have done enough," Kali declared. "If you go back out in this weather you'll get sick. I'm going out myself. I should have been the one to go in the first place."

"But Kali you can't go alone," Zira pointed out. "You could get hurt or lost."

"Zira my baby is out there somewhere," Kali pointed out. "I'm going to find her."

"Then at least let me go with you," Simba said, not wanting his brother to go alone.

"No Simba you need your rest," Kali said. "You're King remember? You still have a Kingdom to run tomorrow."

"Well then I'm going with you," Nala declared. Kali opened his mouth to protest but the Queen held up her paw. "And nothing you can say is going to make me change my mind," Nala said, her blue eyes filled with determination.

"Thanks Nala," Kali said with a smile. "C'mon lets go."

"Not without me you're not," Usafi said coming onto the scene. "I'm coming with you guys."

"Saf you really should stay with Hafsa," Kali pointed out.

"My mother can watch her," Usafi declared. "Kali I love Nurisha too. She's my daughter's sister. I'm going."

"Ok then lets go," Kali declared. Nala gave Simba a nuzzle and with that the trio was off, hoping they'd be able to find the lost Princess.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 5 done. I hope it was a good read for you. Review please.**


	6. Getting to the Heart of the Matter

**A/N thank you all for the reviews.** **Here's ch 6 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 6 Getting to the Heart of the Matter**

Jasiri had calmed down and the rusty brown lioness was on search of her mate. "Sasha have you seen Kali?" Jasiri asked her creamy golden friend.

"Yeah he just left," Sasha said. "He, Nala and Usafi went to look for Nurisha."

"He went with Usafi?" Jasiri growled, her brown eyes flashing with anger. "And he didn't tell me?"

"Jasiri relax," Sasha said, trying to calm her friend down. "Nala is with them too so don't get all jealous."

"I'm not jealous," Jasiri protested.

"Oh come on now 'Siri everyone knows you're jealous of Usafi," Sasha said with a small laugh. "You always have been."

"She's right sis," Tojo said, coming onto the scene with Zira right behind him. "Even since we were cubs you've been jealous of Usafi."

"Well I just don't want anything to happen," Jasiri declared. "I mean I know Kali loves me and I'm his mate not Usafi but..."

"But it doesn't help that you know Kali loves Usafi too right?" Zira asked, looking at her older sister. Jasiri nodded.

"I thought you were ok with Kali having a side item," Tojo said.

"I know that's what I said," Jasiri said, looking at her brother. "But..,well I'm not ok with it. I love Kali and I want him all to myself. I shouldn't have to share him with Usafi."

"Then tell him that," Sasha said. "Lay down the law with him."

"I can't do that Sash'," Jasiri declared, her voice low.

"Why not?" Sasha asked.

"Because," Jasiri began. "Because I'm scared that if I do that then Kali will choose Usafi. I love him so much and that would kill me if he did."

"Sis you can't live your life in misery," Tojo said, nuzzling his older sister. "It isn't fair to you. And if Kali is stupid enough to choose Usafi over you then its his loss. You deserve to be with a lion that loves you above any other lioness."

"You're right 'Jo," Jasiri said, her brown eyes filled with determination. "I do deserve that. And my cubs deserve to have a real family and not one where their dad isn't faithful to their mother."

"That's the spirit!" Zira cried out with a smile.

"When Kali gets home I'm going to lay down the law with him!" Jasiri declared. "I'm going to make him choose either Usafi or me. I'm done with being in a three lion relationship."

"That a girl!" Sasha said, patting Jasiri on the back.

"But if he does chose me I don't want Hafsa to get hurt," Jasiri declared. "But there's no reason Kali can't be a father to Hafsa and not be with Usafi."

"There you go," Tojo said with a smile. "I'm proud of you 'Siri. Mom would be so proud too."

"Thanks 'Jo," Jasiri said, smiling back. "But first things first. We've got to get my daughter back home. Then Kali and I will have our discussion." With that Jasiri, Tojo, Sasha and Zira all went to await Kali's return.

TLKTLKTLK

Nurisha awoke the next morning with a start. Confused the snow white Princess wondered where she was. Then she remembered what had happened. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes Nurisha got up and stretched. Looking out she saw that it had stopped raining and it was light out. "Good now maybe I can figure out where I am," she muttered as she walked out of the cave. Just then her stomach rumbled loudly. Nurisha realized that she hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon. "I'd better find some food," she said to herself. But Nurisha knew that would be hard to do since she didn't know how to hunt. Then she remember something that Simba had told her. "Bugs," she said. "Uncle Simba said that when he was living in the jungle he ate bugs." Looking around Nurisha saw a large rock. Pushing it over she saw hundreds of bugs under it. "Eww gross," she said with a shudder. Then her stomach rumbled again. "But I've gotta eat," she said as she picked up a blue beetle. After staring at it for a few minutes Nurisha closed her eyes and put the bug in her mouth. Swallowing it Nurisha said, "Not bad." Then she picked up a worm and ate that as well. After a few minutes she had had her fill and decided to find out exactly how far she was from Pride Rock. Looking up she saw a small white bird flying nearby. "Excuse me?" Nurisha called out. "Mr. Bird can you help me? I'm lost." Upon hearing this the bird flew down and perched in front of Nurisha.

"You poor thing," the bird said, putting his wings on Nurisha's shoulders. "Of course I'll help you."

"Can you tell me how far I am from the Pride Lands?" Nurisha asked.

"You're from the Pride Lands?" the bird asked, his eyes wide with surprise. Nurisha nodded and the bird said, "You're at least a day's travel from the Pride Lands," the bird declared.

"A day's travel?!" Nurisha cried out, shocked that she had gone so far.

"I'm afraid so," the bird said with a nod. "But if you head East and keep going you'll be fine." The bird pointed in the direction where Nurisha needed to go. "I'll be more than happy to accompany you," the bird offered.

"You would?" Nurisha said, the surprise clear in her voice. "Gee thanks that would be.." But just then a larger white bird came flying in along with two other smaller birds.

"Ono there you are," the larger bird said. "Your mother has been wanting you back at the nest."

"But Dad I was going to help this lost cub," Ono declared, pointing his wings at Nurisha. Ono's father took one look at Nurisha and his expression went to one of disgust and judgement.

"No son of mine is going to be seen with an albino freak," Ono's father said, his voice full of disdain. Nurisha sucked in her breath and pinned her ears to her head. "Now come along Ono."

"But Dad I.." Ono began.

"I said now Ono!" Ono's father shouted. "I have to get you and your sister and brother back to the nest. And no arguing." With that Ono's father flew off along with Ono's siblings.

"Sorry about my father," Ono said, feeling guilty. "But just head East. You'll be fine."

"Thanks Ono," Nurisha said with a smile. "If you're ever in the Pride Lands look me up. My name's Nurisha."

"Well good luck Nurisha," Ono said with a smile.

"Ono! Now!" Ono's father boomed.

"Gotta go," Ono said as he flew off. "Remember stay East." With that the bird was gone.

"Head East," Nurisha repeated. "Got it. Heading East." With that Nurisha headed East, eager to get back to her family.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Tama and Chaka were talking with Duran and Kaza. "Boy am I glad that freak Nurisha is gone," Tama declared as she stretched.

"Yeah me too," Duran said as he too stretched. "Too bad Hafsa didn't go with her. Then we'd be rid of both freaks." With those words Tama and Duran let out cruel laughs. Then Tama noticed Chaka was glaring at her.

"What's you problem Chaka?" Tama asked, annoyed at he twin's attitude.

"I was just about to ask you that Tama," Chaka said, still glaring at his sister. "I don't get why you guys are being so mean. What's your deal with Nurisha and Hafsa anyways?"

"Yeah they're pretty nice," Kaza put in. "And isn't Nurisha your cousin?"

"I don't consider her or Nash to be my family," Tama scoffed, rolling her brown eyes.

"Mom and Dad raised us better than this Tama," Chaka growled, glaring at the creamy golden cub.

"I heard Grandma Vera say that Nurisha and Hafsa were abominations," Tama declared. "That albinos bring nothing but curses to the lands where they live. I mean look at all the trouble Kali caused when he came here. Trust me bro its better to be rid of Nurisha and Hafsa. I mean Nurisha already causes trouble and she's only six months old."

"She only causes trouble because you start it all Tama!" Chaka snarled.

"Look whose side are you on anyway Chaka?!" Duran growled, glaring at the sandy brown cub.

"Yeah I'm your sister," Tama pointed out.

"Yeah I know that Tama!" Chaka declared. "That's why I haven't ratted you out. I just can't believe that you don't care if Nurisha is alright or not."

"Look Chaka I don't want Nurisha to die or anything," Tama declared. "I'm not heartless. I just wouldn't mind if she never came back." Chaka opened his mouth to respond but before he could Sasha came and told her cubs to come in for their baths. So the foursome got up and went inside the cave. As he was walking Chaka was trying to think of a way to help Tama without ratting her out. He hated the idea of Tama becoming one of those heartless creatures that said hateful things all the time. But for now Chaka knew there wasn't anything he could do about it. So he remained silent and just hoped he'd be able to find a solution sooner rather than later.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 6. Reviews please and thank you.**


	7. Sorting out the Hurt

**A/N Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and favored my story. You guys are the best.** **Here's ch 7 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 7** **Sorting out the Hurt**

Meanwhile Kali, Nala and Usafi were getting nowhere looking for Nurisha. "Nala you and Usafi should go home," Kali said with a tired sigh.

"Kali we're not giving up," Usafi said, her violet eyes filled with determination.

"You should get back to Hafsa," Kali said. "And Nala you should get back to Kopa. They should be awake by now."

"You're probably right Kali," Nala said with a tired sigh. "I should get back to my son."

"Well you can go but I'm staying," Usafi declared. Kali opened his mouth to protest but Usafi held up her paw. "Kali you need someone with you. And if you're insisting on not going back then I'm insisting on staying with you. And nothing you can say is going to make me change my mind."

"You always have been stubborn 'Saf," Kali said with a smile. "Ok you win. You can stay. Nala will you be ok walking back alone?"

"I'm a big girl Kali," Nala said with a laugh. "I'll be fine." With that Nala gave Kali and Usafi nuzzles and left.

"Now lets get back to searching," Usafi declared.

"Right," Kali said. "But first I need a little rest if that's ok 'Saf."

"Sounds good to me," Usafi said with a smile. With that the two lions layed down to rest for a bit.

"Thank you for being here with me," Kali said, giving Usafi a nuzzle.

"I'll always be there for you Kali," Usafi said with a sigh. "You know that. I love you."

"I love you too 'Saf," Kali whispered. With that the pair continued to nuzzle which lead to the mating process taking place.

TLKTLKTLK

A little while later Kali and Usafi were up and looking again. Both of them were feeling much better after their rest. After a few more minutes of searching they heard a tiny voice call out, "Daddy! Usafi!"

"Nurisha?!" Kali cried out running towards the voice. "Nurisha!" Then Kali saw his daughter running towards him. "Nurisha!" Kali cried out running to his daughter and pulling her close. "Oh honey I'm so glad you're ok," Kali said, licking Nurisha over and over.

"You had everyone quite worried," Usafi said with a smile. Nurisha nuzzled into Usafi's front leg and Usafi bent down and gave the cub a nuzzle.

"I'm sorry I worried everyone," Nurisha said softly.

"Oh sweetie that's not important right now," Kali declared, as he nuzzled his daughter again. "Lets get you home." With that Kali picked up his daughter and carried her home with Usafi right behind them.

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes later the trio was back at Pride Rock, where they were met by Jasiri. When the rusty brown lioness saw her daughter her brown eyes filled with tears. "Oh Nurisha thank the Kings you're ok," Jasiri said licking her daughter over and over.

"Isha you're back!" Nash cried out running out of the cave with Hafsa right behind him. Nash tackled his twin and the two rolled around laughing and licking each other. "I really missed you 'Isha," Nash said, getting off his sister.

"I missed you to 'Ash," Nurisha said with a smile. "And you too Haf'." Nurisha nuzzled her younger sister when she said this part.

"I missed you to sis," Hafsa said returning the smile. Just then Simba emerged from the cave followed closely by Nala and Kopa.

"Nurisha you're back!" Kopa cried out, running over to his cousin and nuzzling her.

"Hey Kop' good to see you," Nurisha said with a smile.

"Honey you gave us quite the scare," Nala said also nuzzling Nurisha.

"I'm sorry I worried everyone Auntie," Nurisha said, lowering her white eyes in shame. "Are you mad at me Uncle Simba?"

"No of course not," Simba said, pulling his niece close to him and nuzzling her. "I'm just glad you're ok. I owe you an apology."

"Uncle Simba you don't.." Nurisha began.

"Yes I do honey," Simba said. "My words and actions hurt you and that's unacceptable. But I do promise you that from now on I'm going to do better about that and not jumping to conclusions."

"Thanks Uncle Simba," Nurisha said, nuzzling her uncle's front leg.

"But don't think this gets you off the hook young lioness," Jasiri said sternly. "You still ran away and that cannot go unpunished."

"Jasiri don't you think she's been through enough?" Usafi asked.

"If you don't mind Usafi I'll handle this," Jasiri said roughly.

"I was just.." Usafi began. But she was cut off by Jasiri.

"Why don't you stick to parenting your own cub and leave me to parent mine," Jasiri growled.

"Jeeze Mom what's your problem?" Nurisha asked.

"Maybe she doesn't want Usafi sticking her nose where it doesn't belong," Nash said roughly, glaring at the pink coated lioness.

"Alright that is quite enough out of you two," Kali said sternly. "Go inside the cave both of you. We'll be in shortly."

"Hafsa you go inside too," Usafi told her daughter.

"What did I do?" Hafsa asked, outraged at being punished.

"Just go Hafsa," Usafi said with irritation. "Mommy's very tired and not in the mood to argue."

"Oh alright," Hafsa grumbled as she followed her siblings into the cave.

"Well Kopa why don't you find Vitani and see if she wants to play?" Nala suggested.

"Ok Mom," Kopa said as he ran off to find his friend.

"I'm going to go with my mother for a walk," Nala declared. "She's been feeling kind of down and I think this'll help." With that Nala gave Simba a nuzzle and was off.

"Well I got a situation with the rhinos and hippos to take care of," Simba declared. "But maybe later today after you get some rest you'd like to come with me and Tojo for patrol Kal'."

"Sure I'd like that," Kali said, smiling at his younger brother. With that the golden King took his leave.

"Well I'm beat," Kali declared with a yawn. "I think I'm going to get some sleep."

"Hold it right there Kali we need to talk about Nurisha's punishment," Jasiri said, annoyed that her mate was just brushing it off.

"Jasiri I happen to agree with Usafi on this," Kali said. "I think Nurisha has been though enough."

"Why am I not surprised that you agree with her," Jasiri said with a growl.

"Hey clam down 'Siri," Kali said, nuzzling his mate. But Jasiri roughly pulled away from him. "What is going on with you?" Kali asked, the confusion clear in his voice and eyes.

"You smell like her," Jasiri growled. "You smell like Usafi. Did you mate with her?"

"Well yeah," Kali said with a slight laugh. "So what?"

"Yeah you know me and Kali mate from time to time," Usafi said, giving Jasiri a strange look.

"Well not anymore you don't," Jasiri said surprising Kali and Usafi.'

"Jasiri what do you mean by that?" Kali asked, also giving the rusty brown lioness a strange look.

"I mean I'm tired of sharing you Kali," Jasiri declared. "I'm tired of sharing my mate with another lioness."

"But you said you were ok with it," Kali said, still confused.

"Yeah well I'm not ok with it," Jasiri said through her tears. "Do you realize how much it hurts me to know that I'm not good enough for you Kali? That you have to go to another lioness to satisfy you. That you don't love me enough to be with only me? It hurts. It hurts a lot. I love you so much Kali and our cubs love you. We should be a family and you shouldn't be with Usafi."

"But Kali loves me too," Usafi pointed out. "Not to mention we have a cub together too. If he should be with anyone it should be me. We belong together."

" _I'm_ his mate Usafi," Jasiri growled, her brown eyes filled with anger. "You're just some slut he's been with!"

"You bitch!" Usafi roared, her violet eyes fiery as she took a step towards Jasiri. But Kali stepped in between the two lionesses.

"Whoa there just hold it," the silver coated lion said.

"Just tell her its over Kali," Jasiri said through clenched teeth. "Because its either over with her or its over with me. Either way you're down to one lioness because I can't do this anymore. I won't do this anymore. It isn't fair."

"Jasiri it isn't that simple," Kali declared. "I love her too and we have a daughter."

"You can still be a good father to Hafsa without being with her mother," Jasiri declared.

"Same can be said for Nash and Nurisha," Usafi put it. "Look Kali you're just going to have to decide which one of us you love more. And I don't know about her but I'll except any decision you make and if you decide to be with me then there's no reason you can't still be a good father to Nash and Nurisha."

"I'll except his decision too," Jasiri declared, wiping her eyes.

"Look you two this isn't just something you can decide just like that," Kali declared. "I'm going to need some time."

"Take all the time you need Kali," Jasiri said, her voice much calmer. "But in the mean time don't expect anything from me." With that Jasiri turned and went inside the cave.

"Well Kali looks like you've got some thinking to do," Usafi declared as she too walked back inside the cave.

"Great," Kali thought. "Just great. Now what am I supposed to do? I know who to talk to. They always know what to do." With that Kali went down the side of Pride Rock hoping his friend would know what to do.

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed ch 7. Please review.**


	8. A Painful Decision

**A/N: Thank you to me ever loyal reviewers and readers.** **Ch 8 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 8 A Painful Decision**

Kali walked until he reached the middle of the Pride Lands. There he saw Nala and Sarafina walking and talking. Kali stood there for a minute, debating on rather or not he should interrupt the mother/daughter moment. But soon he heard Sarafina calling his name. Kali looked over and saw the older lioness motioning for him to join them. Kali walked towards his sister-in-law and her mother with a smile. "I thought you'd be resting," Nala declared.

"Yeah rest is something that defiantly isn't going to happen," Kali declared shaking his head.

"What happened?'' Sarafina asked, her green eyes filled with concern.

"Jasiri is making me choose between her and Usafi," Kali informed the two lionesses.

"I knew that would happen," Nala said with a laugh.

"Yes I'm actually surprised it hasn't happened sooner," Sarafina declared. Kali gave the creamy lioness a look and she chuckled. "Most lionesses aren't ok with sharing their mates Kali," she said. "I know I wasn't."

"Yeah and that still didn't stop Scar from mating with Zira and fathering Nuka now did it?" Kali snapped, irritated at Sarafina's attitude.

"So I guess you're like Scar then aren't you Kali?" Sarafina shot back, her voice filled with anger. Kali's white eyes went wide when he heard Sarafina say this and he visibly flinched. Sarafina's blue eyes went wide as she realized what she had said. "Kali I'm sorry," she began.

"Just forget it," Kali growled as he turned and ran away from the two lionesses.

"Kali wait!" Sarafina called out, feeling terrible that she had hurt the silver coated lion's feelings.

"Oh Mom how could you say that Kali was like Father?" Nala said, shaking her head.

"Well I'm sorry Nala," Sarafina said. "But he made me angry with his snide comment about Scar and Zira. I know I shouldn't have said that and I feel terrible about it."

"Come one lets see if we can catch up to him," Nala said. With that the two lionesses ran after Kali, hoping they'd be able to catch him.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kali had ran until he reached his parents' graves. Upon seeing them Kali broke down and collapsed to the ground, sobbing. "I'm nothing like him," he said in between sobs. "I'm not."

"Oh but you are," a voice said suddenly. Kali popped his head up and wiped away the tears.

"Whose there?" he called, getting to his feet and looking around. But he saw no one there. "I must be hearing things," Kali said shaking his head.

"You're not hearing anything Kali," the same voice said. Kali spun around. But once again he saw no one there.

"Alright whose there?!" he called out. "I know someone's there. Show yourself."

"I'm right here," the voice said. Kali spun around but saw no one. "Or am I here?" the voice said, with an evil laugh. Kali looked around frantically for the owner of the voice but with no luck.

"Where are you?!" Kali shouted. "Show yourself damn it!"

"Oh but I can't show myself dear nephew," the voice said again. Kali gasped when he realized who the voice belonged to.

"Scar?" he whispered, his white eyes huge. Kali took a step backwards breathing heavily. "No it can't be," he whispered again. "You're dead."

"Yes I am dead," Scar's voice said.

"Where are you?" Kali asked. "Where the Hell are you Scar?!"

"Don't you see Kali?" Scar's voice said. "I'm in your head. I'm inside of you."

"No!" Kali said shaking his head. "No! Get out of my head!"

"But I can't," Scar's voice said. "I'm a part of you Kali. Rather you like it or not. I live in you. And though you."

"No," Kali said again, closing his eyes. "You're nothing to me! Nothing!"

"You and I are more alike than you think Kali," Scar's voice said.

"I'm nothing like you," Kali growled.

"Oh but you are," Scar's voice said. "After all we're both outsiders. Mistreated and misunderstood. Your brother certainly doesn't understand you. Just like my brother never understood me. Simba thinks he's better than you. Just like his father, Mufasa."

"Don't you dare talk about my father," Kali growled.

"It would be so easy to get rid of Simba you know," Scar's voice said. "So easy. And its not like it would be the first time you've killed someone."

"That was a mistake," Kali hissed. "I should have never killed my mother. And I won't kill my brother. I won't."

"It would be so easy," Scar's voice said. "Then you'd be King like you should be."

"No," Kali said. "No I won't do it! I won't! Leave me alone damn you!" Just then Kali felt a paw on his shoulder. "Leave me the Hell alone!" Kali roared, whipping around. But to his shock he didn't see Scar there. Instead he saw Zira standing there with wide ruby eyes.

"Whoa there Kali its just me," she said with a small laugh.

"I'm sorry Zi'," Kali said, felling bad he had snapped at the pink coated lioness.

"Its ok Kal'," Zira said with a smile. "But I heard you yelling at someone. Who were you so upset with?"

"I.." Kali began, unsure how to explain what just happened without sounding crazy. "I..I was yelling at myself. I've been having a really hard time making a decision. I just hate having to choose between Usafi and Jasiri. I love them both and they both are the mothers of my cubs."

"Well I think you've gotta ask yourself who you love more," Zira said. "Trust me you'll be doing both Usafi and Jasiri a favor by choosing. I know first hand what being the other lioness feels like. It was the worst thing I ever done."

"Wasn't all bad," Kali pointed out. "I mean you got Nuka out of it."

"Yes and I think the Kings everyday for him," Zira said with a smile. "But I think you know who you truly love Kali." Kali looked at the younger lioness for a minute then he realized she was right.

"I know," Kali said with a sigh. "I do know who to choose. I guess I've always known. Thanks Zira." Kali gave his friend a nuzzle when he said this part.

"Anytime," Zira said with a smile. "Now go and make your decision." With that Kali was off, heading for Pride Rock.

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes later Kali was back at Pride Rock. He saw Sasha there along with Tama. "Have you guys seen Jasiri and Usafi?" Kali asked.

"I think Jasiri took Nurisha out for a hunting lesson," Sasha informed the Prince. "And Usafi went for a walk with Tia. But they should be back soon."

"Thanks Sasha," Kali said.

"Sure thing," Sasha said. "Oh and Nash and Chaka went off with Hafsa, Kopa and Vitani to play. And me and Tama were just about to go for a hunting lesson our self."

"Please don't let me stop you," Kali said with a smile. With that the mother and daughter were off. Just then Jasiri appeared with Nurisha right behind her.

"Hi Daddy," Nurisha said, giving her father's leg a hug. Kali smiled and nuzzled his daughter. Then he gave Jasiri a nuzzle as well.

"Did you have fun?" Kali asked.

"We sure did," Nurisha replied with a smile. "Mom says I'm almost ready to catch small lizards."

"That's wonderful sweetie," Kali said with a smile of his own. "I'm so proud of you." Just then Usafi and Tia arrived on the scene.

"Hey guys," Usafi said with a smile. "What's going on?"

"Good I'm glad you're here 'Saf," Kali said. Then he turned towards Jasiri and said, "We need to talk."

"Sure," Jasiri said, knowing what the discussion would be about. "Tia would you mind watching Nurisha?"

"Of course not," Tia said with a smile. With that Jasiri, Kali and Usafi left so they could talk.

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes later Kali stopped and turned towards the two lionesses. "I've made my decision," the sliver lion informed the pair.

"So soon?" Usafi asked, her violet eyes wide with surprise.

"Yes so soon," Kali said with a sigh. "And trust me it wasn't easy. I really don't want to hurt either one of you. And please know I love you both and no matter who choose I will always love you both and I will continue being a good father to my cubs."

"We know you will Kali," Usafi said with a smile.

"Yes and we will except whatever decision you make," Jasiri declared.

"I'm glad to hear that," Kali said, taking in a deep breath. "Ok my decision is..."

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 8 and my little cliffy lol and as always review please.**


	9. Accepting Your Fate

**A/N Thank you all for your reviews.** **Here's the next installment for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 9 Accepting Your Fate**

Jasiri and Usafi looked at Kali, both lionesses holding their breath waiting for his decision. "I choose Jasiri," Kali declared. Jasiri let out her breath and ran to Kali, nuzzling into his white mane. Usafi just stared, a little surprise at Kali's decision. "I'm sorry 'Saf," Kali said. "Please believe me this wasn't easy. But Jasiri is my mate and I love her and can't break that up."

"Hey I get it," Usafi declared. "And don't worry about me. I'll get over it."

"You're not mad?" Kali asked.

"I'm disappointed Kali," Usafi said with a sigh. "I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't hoping you'd choose me. And I'm not going to deny that I'm pretty heartbroken right now. But in time I'll get over it. But I'm not angry."

"I'm glad to hear you say that 'Saf," Kali said with a smile. "But if you ladies don't mind I'm pretty beat. I think I'm going to get some rest." With that Kali left heading back to Pride Rock.

"Well Usafi I hope you're not to disappointed," Jasiri said in a superior voice. "But clearly the better lioness won."

"Jasiri you may be a lot of things," Usafi shot back. "But you are defiantly not better than me."

"Well obviously Kali thinks I am," Jasiri said, smirking at Usafi.

"Oh Jasiri you really are dumb aren't you?" Usafi said, rolling her violet eyes.

"And what the Hell does that mean?!" Jasiri growled, glaring at the pink lioness.

"It means that you can't see what is obviously right in front of you," Usafi said. Jasiri said nothing so Usafi went on. "Kali only choose you because he doesn't want to go through the whole unmating process," Usafi declared.

"Usafi you are so full of it its pathetic," Jasiri growled.

"Kali doesn't want a whole spectacle of this," Usafi went on. "So he choose the easiest route. And that's you."

"Look Usafi you can tell yourself whatever lies you want," Jasiri said. "But I know the truth. Kali loves me more and choose me over you."

"Whatever you say Jasiri," Usafi said flatly. "But Kali even said so himself. He said 'Jasiri is my mate and I can't break that up' I don't know about you but that says plenty to me."

"Get over yourself Usafi," Jasiri growled. "And while you're at it stay away from me. Far away. The other side of Africa would be great." With that Jasiri turned and walked away from Usafi.

"You'll see Jasiri," Usafi growled at Jasiri's retreating form. "Kali'll come back to me. I'll make sure of that." With that Usafi walked back to the cave to be with her daughter.

TLKTLKTLK

A couple of weeks past and all was not going well in the Pride Lands. The tension between Jasiri and Usafi had been noticed by everyone in the Pride. What was even worse was that Jasiri was refusing to allow Nash and Nurisha to play with Hafsa despite to protests of Kali. This had caused Nurisha to become even more angry and she got in more and more fights. Not just with Tama but with Duran as well. Tojo, Sasha and Asha had reached their braking point and were imploring Simba to take action. On this particular day Simba took Kali and Jasiri aside. "Guys something has got to be done about Nurisha's temper," Simba informed his brother and sister-in-law. "This behavior cannot be allowed to continue."

"We know Simba," Kali said with a sigh. "And we're working on it."

"I'm sorry Kali but that's not enough," Simba declared.

"But its all we've got Simba," Jasiri pointed out.

"Yes Jasiri I'm aware of that," Simba said. "But I cannot allow anyone that continues to attack others violently to stay. Now granted Tama and Duran have started some of the fights and I've spoken to Asha, Tojo and Sasha about that. But the fact of the matter is more often than not Nurisha has been the one that started the fights. You both know I love Nurisha and quite honestly I'm worried about her anger. I think she needs to talk with Rafiki about it."

"She doesn't need therapy Simba," Kali said, his voice coming out roughly.

"Kali if she doesn't get help then things could get much worse," Simba declared. "Sarafina told me that when Scar was young he had a lot of built up anger and rage inside of him. But his father didn't care enough about him to do anything about it."

"Are you saying my daughter is like Scar?" Kali growled, glaring at his brother.

"No of course not," Simba said. "But I'm worried if this goes unchecked she could go down that same dark path he did."

"Oh Kali I don't want that to happen to our little girl," Jasiri said, tears coming to her brown eyes.

"It won't 'Siri," Kali said, giving his mate a nuzzle. "I won't let that happen. Ok Simba we'll send Nurisha to Rafiki. If anyone can help her its him."

"Thank you Kali," Simba said with a smile. "That's all I ask." With that the adults continued to talk not know Nurisha had been hiding right around the corner and had heard everything.

"They think I'm crazy," the snow white cub thought. "Well I'll show them. If they don't want me around then I won't be around. See how they'll like it then." With that Nurisha raced down the side of Pride Rock. But Kaza had seen her friend leave and followed her. The tan coated cub hated to see her friend so upset and was hoping she'd be able to talk to her before she really ran away.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Usafi was returning from a visit from Rafiki. The pink coated lioness had a feeling she was pregnant again but wanted Rafiki to confirm that. And he had indeed confirmed she was pregnant again. Walking back to Pride Rock Usafi was smiling to herself. However she wasn't paying attention and she ran smack into Zira, who was walking with Nuka. "Oh Zira I'm so sorry," Usafi declared. "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine Usafi," Zira said with a laugh. "But my goodness what's got you so distracted?"

"I just found out I'm pregnant again," Usafi declared with a smile. "But I haven't told Kali yet so please don't say anything."

"Then cub is Kali's?" Zira asked, sounding surprised.

"Well yeah," Usafi said with a laugh. "Whose else would it be?"

"I thought you and Kali were no longer together," Zira said, eyeing Usafi.

"We're not," Usafi said, slightly annoyed at Zira's attitude. "We mated right before Nurisha was found. Not that its any of your business."

"Usafi I hope you don't think this cub is going to make Kali come back to you," Zira said, still eyeing Usafi.

"Zira I don't think that at all," Usafi snapped, glaring at Zira. "And I resent you implying I'd use a cub to manipulate Kali."

"I'm sorry Usafi," Zira said. "I didn't mean to imply that at all. I just don't want you to get hurt like I did. I know first hand what its like to be in love with a lion that doesn't love you back. I know how much that hurts."

"Hey I get it Zira," Usafi declared. "And don't worry I won't get hurt." With that Usafi walked away from the mother and son. "I won't get hurt because Kali is going to come back to me," she thought. "Just like I planned. Then we'll be together and raise Hafsa and this cub as a family. It should have been this way all along. And it would have been too if Jasiri hadn't gotten to Kali first. But soon that wrong will be made right." With those thoughts Usafi walked along joyously thinking about her reunion with her love.

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed ch 9.** **Until the review please** **.**


	10. Not so Happy News

**A/N: Ok everyone I'm back with a new chapter. The usual thanks are in order here. H** **ere's ch 10 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 10 Not so Happy News**

As Usafi was walking back to Pride Rock Jasiri and Kali were trying to track down Nurisha but they weren't having much luck. As they were walking they heard voices. "I honestly don't know why Simba keeps the little freak around," a voice, who Kali recognized at Asha, was saying.

"Oh Asha I think we all know why he does," another voice, who Kali recognized as Sasha and Leon's mother Vera, was saying. "Because he's afraid of crossing Kali."

"Yes," a third voice, who Kali recognized as Zira's best friend Nani, chimed in. "I think we can all remember what happened the last time someone in Kali's family crossed him. He's likely to kill Simba just like he did Mufasa and Sarabi."

"Well its certinely nice to know what you really think about me," Kali said, appearing with Jasiri right behind him.

"Kali.." Asha began. But the dark brown lioness was cut off by Kali's furious roar.

"Shut the Hell up you bitch!" Kali snarled. Asha, Vera and Nani all blinked in surprise. "I heard you Asha," the silver lion snarled. "I heard you call my daughter a freak! No one calls my daughter a freak and gets away with it! Do you hear me?! Nobody!" By now Kali had his teeth bared and Asha backed away in fear.

"And you," Jasiri snarled, whipping her head around to face Vera. "I cannot believe you would talk that way about your own granddaughter."

"Nurisha is no granddaughter of mine," Vera said coldly. "Because as I recall Jasiri you're not my daughter. No daughter of mine would ever produce such an abomination as Nurisha."

"You bitch!" Jasiri roared, leaping at Vera and pinning her to the ground. Kali looked over to see what was going on. While he was distracted Asha took the opportunity to hit Kali hard in the face, causing him to roar in pain.

"Take that you freak," the dark drown lioness sneered, her dark blue eyes fiery.

"Asha stop this right now!" Dedra shouted, coming onto the scene with Simba and Leon right behind her. By now Vera had thrown Jasiri off of her and the rusty brown lioness hit the ground hard.

"All of you stop!" Simba roared causing the fighting to stop. "Now what the Hell is going on here?!" the King demanded.

"Mom are you ok?" Leon asked, helping Vera to her feet.

"Yes Leon I'm fine," Vera declared, smiling at her son. "Thankfully you all came when you did. Kali and Jasiri attacked us for no reason."

"You were calling Nurisha a freak!" Kali roared, as he was wiping the blood off his face.

"Yeah and they were saying Kali's nothing but a murderer," Jasiri piped up. "And Vera called Nurisha and abomination!"

"That's a lie!" Vera snarled back, her blue eyes fiery.

"Look I don't know what Vera said," Simba put in. "But I distinctly heard Asha call my brother a freak as she hit him."

"That's because he is a freak!" Asha shouted, before she could stop herself.

"Yeah," Nani chimed in. "And so are those girls of his! And he is a murderer. Or did you forget he killed your parents Simba?!" Simba glared at the light brown lioness and opened his mouth to speak. But before he could Kali spoke up.

"Its true Simba," the sliver lion whispered. "I am a murderer. And that's something I have to live with everyday. The fact that because of my actions my parents are dead. So maybe they're right. Maybe I am a freak. But my girls aren't. They're innocent in all of this. The only reason they're albino is because of me. And that isn't fair. My children shouldn't have to suffer because of the sins of their father. So Asha, Vera, Nani whatever problem you have take it up with me. Not my kids. Vera please don't poison your granddaughter's head with hatred. My children don't deserve it. And quite honestly Tama doesn't deserve it. And neither does Duran. They deserve to grow up to be normal, happy lions and lionesses. And if this continues they'll end up going down a dark path and becoming something horrible. I know you guys love those cubs. And so do I. That's why I begging you not to let whatever problem you have with me trickle down to the cubs. They deserve better." Asha, Vera and Nani just stood there all three of them to stunned to speak.

"Well I think you've certainly said a lot," Leon said with a sigh. "Wouldn't you agree Mother?" The golden brown lion looked at his mother when he said this part. Vera looked at her son with wide blue eyes. Then she looked at Asha and Nani, who nodded.

"Alright," Vera said after a minute. "We'll back off the cubs."

"But this doesn't change our opinion of you Kali," Asha snapped, glaring at Kali.

"Shocker," Jasiri said, rolling her brown eyes.

"So are we good?" Nani asked, looking over at Simba.

"Well I think that's up to my brother," Simba declared. "What do you think Kal'?"

"We're good," Kali declared. "But if I hear anyone talking bad about my kids I won't be so forgiving. Got it?"

"Yeah we got it," Asha hissed, still glaring at Kali.

"Good," Simba growled. "Now get out of here before I change my mind." With that the three lionesses were gone.

"Well I hope they mean what they just said," Jasiri declared with a sigh.

"I hope so too," Leon said with a sigh of his own. "But I know my mother can be very stubborn sometimes."

"By the say have you guys seen Nurisha?" Kali asked. "We've been looking for her."

"She's probably out playing," Leon pointed out.

"Yeah probably," Kali said with a sigh. Just then Usafi appeared with a smile on her face but when she saw the looks on everyone's faces her smile vanished.

"What happen?" she asked her violet eyes wide when she saw the scratches on Kali's face. "Oh Kali are you alright?!" Usafi cried, running over to Kali and nuzzling him.

"He's fine Usafi," Jasiri declared, getting in between Usafi and Kali. Usafi growled but didn't say anything to Jasiri.

"Well I have some good news," Usafi declared, the smile reappearing.

"And what's that?" Jasiri said flatly.

"I was speaking to Kali," Usafi shot back. "Can we talk alone somewhere?"

"Whatever you have to say you can say right here," Jasiri declared, glaring at Usafi.

"Like I said before Jasiri," Usafi shot back. "I was speaking to Kali."

"Just say what you need to say Usafi," Kali groaned. "I've had a rough day and I'm not in the mood for games."

"Well fine then," Usafi grunted, annoyed at Kali's tone. "I just thought you'd like to know I'm pregnant again."

"Well you certinely work fast," Jasiri declared. "It hasn't even been a month and you've already found a new mate."

"I'm four weeks pregnant Jasiri," Usafi declared. Jasiri and Kali's eyes went wide as they realized what Usafi was saying.

"So its my cub?" Kali asked, his voice low.

"That's right," Usafi said with a smile.

"That's great 'Saf!" Kali exclaimed. Jasiri gasped and loked at her mate with wide brown eyes as he nuzzled his former mistress.

"I'm so glad you're happy about this," Usafi said, nuzzling Kali back. "I was afraid that you wouldn't be considering we're not together anymore."

"Usafi rather we're together or not doesn't matter," Kali declared. "What matters is that cub is my child and I'll take care of him or her just like I would Hafsa."

"Speaking of our daughter," Usafi said. "What do you say we go find her and tell her the good news."

"Sounds good to me," Kali said with a smile. With that the pair was gone.

"You ok 'Siri?' Simba asked, looking at his sister-in-law with concern.

"I can't believe this," Jasiri whispered. "This is horrible."

"Cubs aren't a bad thing 'Siri," Simba pointed out.

"Yes they are Simba!" Jasiri shouted. "I mean this cub could be just what it takes for Kali to go back to her. I just bet she planned it that way. Well she won't get away with it. That bitch is going going down." With that Jasiri stormed off in the directing Kali and Usafi went.

"No!" Simba shouted as he raced after Jasiri. "Jasiri wait!" With that the golden King ran after Jasiri hoping he'd be able to stop her from doing something stupid.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Nurisha had reached the Outland border and stopped right at the edge of it. "What am I doing?" she thought, shaking her head. "Why would I ever think going into the Outlands would ever be a good idea." Nurisha was about to turn around when suddenly she felt herself being pulled into the Outlands. "Hey!" she cried out, trying to pull away from her captor. "Let go of me!" she shouted. But her cries were ignored as she was dragged further into the Outlands. Then Nurisha was pinned down and found herself looking up into the cold dark eyes of Reire.

"Well hello there little albino freak," she said cruelly. "How nice of you to join us."

"You're gonna pay for this!" Nurisha shouted, struggling to get away from the jackal. "If my Uncle Simba finds out about this he'll kill you!"

"Oh and how prey tell is he going to find out about this?" Reire asked cruelly. "You'll be to busy being dead to tell him anything." With that Reire raised her paw to kill Nurisha.

 **A/N well there you have it folks. Ch 10 complete. Did you enjoy it? Let me know in a review please.**


	11. An Unexpected Savior

**A/N:Thank you all for your reviews . This will be the last update before the New Year so Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it and Happy New Year.** **Here's ch 11 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 11 An Unexpected Savior**

Reire raised how paw fully prepared to kill Nurisha but before she could suddenly three grey blurs came zipping in and knocked Reire to the ground. Nurisha quickly got to her feet and started to run. But she stopped when she heard the familiar voice of Chungu cry out, "Leave her alone you big bully!"

"Yeah!" Janja cried out from his place by his cousin. "Or we'll rip ya apart!"

"Hardly," Reire scoffed. "I'll rip you runts apart!"

"Oh no ya won't," Shenzi snarled, coming onto the scene with Banazi and Ed right behind her. "You're trespassin' there Reire," the Alpha Female growled as she and her brothers advanced on Reire. "This part of the Outlands is our turf. Now beat it before I stop bein' so nice!" With that Reire gulped and hightailed it out of there, with her tail in between her legs. "Jackals," Shenzi grumbled.

"Are you ok Nurisha?" Chungu asked the wide eyed six month old.

"Yeah I'm fine," Nurisha said after a minute. "Thanks for saving me."

"What the heck are ya doin' in the Outlands anyways?" Janja asked.

"I wasn't," Nurisha said. "I was sitting near the border when Reire grabbed me and drug me here."

"Damn that Reire," Shenzi growled. "Always pickin' on cubs."

"Yeah someone should run those jackals out of here," Banazi declared. Ed nodded in agreement and mumbled something.

"Yeah you said it Pop," Cheezi said, nodding his head. "Lousy scum bags."

"Well thanks for saving me," Nurisha said, as she turned to leave.

"Hey wait ya don't have to go if ya don't wanna," Chungu said.

"Well I don't know if if should stay," Nurisha declared.

"Hey if you're worried 'bout Reire comin' back then don't," Janja put in.

"Its not her that I'm worried about," Nurisha said, darting her eyes to the adult hyenas. "Last time they wanted to eat me."

"Yeah well we don't anymore," Shenzi commented.

"We don't?" Banazi asked, his black eyes wide with surprise. Shenzi hit her brother upside the head and Ed muttered something.

"Ed's right," Shenzi declared. "She's an outsider. Just like we are. Why else would she even consider stayin'?"

"Well I guess I am kind of an outsider," Nurisha declared. "I mean I get picked on a lot because I'm an albino and then when I fight back my parents wanna send me away to get my head examined.

"Really?' Cheezi asked, shocked that Nurisha's parents would do something like that.

"Yeah," Nurisha admitted. "And you'd think my dad would understand since he went through the same thing."

"Hold it," Shenzi said, holding up her paw. "Your dad's albino too?" Nurisha nodded so Shenzi continued, "His name wouldn't happen to be Kali would it?"

"Yeah," Nurisha said, surprised that Shenzi knew her father.

"Well what do you know?" Shenzi said to her brothers. "We got ourselves Kali's kid here." She smiled evilly and motioned for her brothers to follow her. Once they were far enough away Shenzi spoke again, "This is perfect. We have a chance to turn Kali's kid against him."

"But why would we do that?' Banazi asked. "I mean Kali really didn't do nothin' to us."

"Exactly," Shenzi said. "He didn't do nothin' for us neither. I mean we did everything for him when he was a cub. Hell we even let him be our boss so he could take out Mufasa and Sarabi. Then the louse don't even become King. He lets Simba become King. Then he just let Simba send us back here like he didn't even care 'bout us."

"Hey yeah," Banazi said, his voice rising. "He did do that didn't he."

"Yeah and because of that Colo, Suni and Delia are dead," Shenzi remarked. She was referring to her mate, Colo and Banazi and Ed's mates Suni and Delia. Ed's eyes got dark and he muttered something. "You got that right Ed," Shenzi said with a growl. "Kali needs to be taken down."

"Yeah," Banazi declared. "Simba too."

"Agreed," Shenzi said with a nod. "A what a perfect way to do it then by usin' Kali's kid to do it."

"Yeah," Banazi said with a laugh. "They'll never see it comin'." With that the hyenas let out evil laughs and went to join their kids.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kaza was frantically searching for Nurisha. The tan coated cub had seen Reire take Nurisha into the Outlands and Kaza was trying to find her friend. To her relief she saw Nuka heading her way with Vitani and Kopa with him. "Nuka!" Kaza cried, running up to the brown coated ten month old. "Nuka something terriable has happened!"

"What's wrong Kaza?" Nuka asked, alarmed at Kaza's tone.

"I saw Nurisha get grabbed by a jackal!" Kaza cried. "She got dragged into the Outlands!"

"What?!" Nuka cried out. "Vitani you and Kopa stay here! Or better yet go get help! I'm going to try and help Nurisha!" With that the three cubs took off at top speed while Nuka raced into the Outlands.

TLKTLKTLK

Kaza, Vitani and Kopa didn't have to look far for help. They soon found Kali and Usafi along with Hafsa, who was playing with Chaka and Nash. Tama and Duran were also there but they were playing far from the other cubs. Just then they saw a furious Jasiri come storming up with Simba right behind her. But when Jasiri saw the frantic looks on the younger cubs' faces she stopped what she was doing. "Cubs what's wrong?" the rusty brown lioness asked.

"Nurisha got taken by a jackal and dragged into the Outlands!" Kopa cried out before Kaza could.

"What?!" Kali and Simba cried out, their eyes wide.

"Oh my baby!" Jasiri cried out.

"I told Nuka and he's trying to save her," Kazi expalined.

"Nuka can't take on jackals alone," Kali declared. "I'm going after them!"

"Wait Kal' I'm coming too," Simba declared.

"Jasiri you and Usafi stay with the cubs," Kali said as he and Simba into the Outlands.

"I hope that jackal eats Nurisha," Tama whispered to Duran.

"Heh yeah that would be great," Duran snickered, covering his mouth with his paw. Then the two cubs noticed Chaka was standing right there.

"Tama I swear you act more and more evil everyday," the sandy brown cub declared.

"I am not evil Chaka!" Tama shouted, glaring at her twin.

"Saying you hope Nurisha gets eaten sounds pretty evil to me!" Chaka shouted back.

"You said that about my sister?!" Nash growled, advancing on Tama. "I'm gonna rip you apart Tama!"

"Hold it right there young lion," Jasiri said, scooping up her son and pulling him away from Tama. "You are going to do no such thing."

"But Mom she said.." Nash began.

"I don't care what she said," Jasiri interrupted. "Whatever it is it can wait. Right now we need to go home and wait for your father and uncle to come back."

"I agree," Usafi said. "In fact I think all you cubs should come back. Can't afford to have anymore disappearances."

"For once we're agreed," Jasiri said with a nod. "Come along all of you." With that the group left heading back to Pride Rock.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kali and Simba had caught up to Nuka and the trio were searching for the missing Nurisha. They soon saw her. And from where they were standing it looked like she was surrounded by hyenas. "Nurisha!" Kali shouted, racing towards his daughter with Simba and Nuka right behind him. "Get away from my daughter!" the silver coated lion snarled, getting in front of Nurisha protectively.

"Daddy don't!" Nurisha began. But she was silenced by Kali furious roar. By now Simba and Nuka had pounced on Banazi and Ed, while Kali had Shenzi.

"Hey back off there Kali!" Shenzi snarled. "This here's out turf."

"I don't give a damn if its your turf or not!" Kali snarled. "You were threatening my kid!"

"It just so happens we saved your kid," Shenzi declared, trying to shove Kali off of her. But the silver lion merely put more weight on her.

"Lair!" Simba snarled, putting more pressure on Banazi's chest, causing his eyes to widen in fear.

"It ain't no lie!" Shenzi shouted. "Ask your kid. She'll tell ya!"

"Its true Daddy," Nurisha said. "They really did save me."

"Why would you filth save my daughter?" Kali asked, eyeing Shenzi suspiciously.

"Because she saved my boy," Banazi piped up suddenly. Simba glared down at the male hyena, who gulped in fear.

"Please Daddy don't hurt them," Nurisha pleaded. Kali looked at his daughter then looked at his brother, who nodded. With that the three lions let the trio up.

"Ya know Kali," Shenzi said, her voice low and dark. "If I were you I'd think twice 'bout attackin' us again." Ed mumbled something.

"Yeah Ed's right!" Banazi shouted. "You owe us Kali!"

"How the Hell do you figure that?!" Kali snarled, glaring at the pair.

"If it wasn't for us you would have never got what you wanted," Shenzi pointed out. "Or have you so conveniently forgotten that we let you live with us when you was a kid?"

"Yeah," Banazi chimed in. "We even help ya get you revenge on Sarabi and Mufasa."

"Yeah by murdering them!" Simba snarled, baring his teeth at the hyenas.

"Hey that wasn't our idea there Simba," Shenzi pointed out. "It was his." Shenzi pointed at Kali when she said this part.

"I was a stupid kid back then," Kali declared. "And besides Scar put those ideas in my head."

"Yeah and you went along with it," Shenzi said. "Looks like you're more like him than you think. If I were you Simba I'd watch my back. You never know when Kali might want to be rid of you too."

"Enough!" Simba roared. "You're lucky this is your turf Shenzi. Otherwise I'd rip all of you apart!"

"Speaking of ripping things apart," Shenzi growled, looking over to her right. Simba, Kali and Nuka all looked and saw the rest of Shenzi's clan coming out of the shadows. "You better beat it before my Clan rips all of you apart," Shenzi hissed. With that Kali picked up Nurisha and left with Simba and Nuka right behind him. As Nurisha was being carried she saw Chungu emerging from behind a rock with his cousins right behind him. Chungu waved as Nurisha was leaving. Nurisha let out a sigh and waved back as she went back towards her home

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 11 done. Hope you all enjoyed it. See you in 2017. Review please.**


	12. Misunderstandings

**A/N Ok folks I'm back. Hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Year's. Thank you to all my readers and followers.** **Here's ch 12 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 12** **Misunderstandings**

Meanwhile back at Pride Rock Jasiri and Usafi had returned with the cubs. Once the cubs were back with their mothers Jasiri began to leave. "Where are you going?" Usafi asked.

"To save my daughter," Jasiri declared.

"Mom wait!" Nash cried out, running over to his mother. "I'm coming too!"

"Yeah me too," Hafsa put in. "I wanna help my sister."

"Absolutely not," Jasiri cried out. "Its far too dangerous for cubs."

"Jasiri do you honestly think you'll be able to help?" Usafi asked. "I'm sure Nuka, Simba and Kali have rescued Nurisha by now."

"What's this about Nuka?" Zira asked, coming onto the scene with Leon and Vitani right behind her.

"Nuka went with Simba and Kali to save Nurisha from the jackal," Usafi explained. "Actually Nuka went first."

"Alone?!" Zira cried out, her ruby red eyes wide with fear. "Kings above he's not even fully grown yet!"

"Don't worry Zi'," Leon said, nuzzling his mate. "Simba and Kali went after him. "I'm sure our boy is fine."

"I'd feel a lot better of I saw that for myself," Zira declared. Then as if on cue Nuka came up the side of Pride Rock with Simba and Kali right behind him. "Oh Nuka are you alright?!" Zira cried out, running over to her son and nuzzling him.

"I'm fine Mom," Nuka declared with a smile.

"Son what were you thinking?" Leon asked after nuzzling Nuka. "You could have been killed."

"I'm ok Dad," Nuka insisted. "Really I am. Me, Simba and Kali taught those hyenas a lesson."

"Wait what hyenas?' Jasiri asked, still holding Nurisha close. "I thought Nurisha got taken by a jackal."

"I did Mom," Nurisha piped up. "But the hyenas saved me. I guess they thought they owed me or somethin'."

"Well I'm just thankful everyone is alright," Nala declared with a smile.

"Nurisha why don't you wait inside for us?" Jasiri said.

"Yeah and take your siblings with you please," Kali put in.

"Ok Dad," Nurisha said as she walked into the cave with the other cubs right behind her.

TLKTLKTLK

Once Nurisha and the other cubs were inside they saw Tama and Duran off to the side, talking. Once the pair saw Nurisha their expressions changed to anger. Kaza ran up to Nurisha and head bumped her. "I'm so glad you're ok 'Isha," the tan cub said with a smile.

"Thanks 'Aza," Nurisha said with a smile. "For everything I owe you my life."

"Ah no ya don't," Kaza said, waving her paw.

"And even if you did it wouldn't be worth anything," Tama commented just loud enough for Nurisha to hear.

"Who asked you anyways Tama?!" Nurisha snarled, glaring at the creamy golden cub. Tama snarled back and was about to say more when suddenly Vera appeared, looking none to happy.

"Tama that is enough young lioness," the sandy brown lioness said firmly.

"But Grandma you always say..." Tama began.

"I know what I've said Tama," Vera declared. "And I was wrong. We both were. Weren't we Asha?" Vera looked over at Asha, who was sitting beside her when she said this part.

"We were wrong to teach you cubs such things," Asha said. "And while it is true that we have our issues with Kali those issues shouldn't effect you cubs."

"I agree," Vera put in. "You children should play and be happy. You shouldn't let hatred take over. Otherwise you'll end up cold and heartless like Scar was."

"Finally you guys are making sense," Chaka chimed in.

"But Grandma," Tama put in. "Nurisha and Hafsa are mean and nasty. They're likely to kill us."

"Yeah," Duran chimed in. "Mom you've said that over and over again. What's changed?"

"I've had a change a heart honey," Asha declared. "Vera and I have had a nice long talk about our behavior and how its affecting you cubs. And we realized we're doing so much harm and that has got to stop."

"And believe it or not it was Kali who made us see the light," Vera chimed in.

"And Tama I've told you before," Chaka said with annoyance. "They're only mean to you because you're mean to them first and call them nasty hurtful names. Right Nurisha?" The sandy brown cub looked over at the snow white cub when he said this part.

"Well yeah," Nurisha admitted. "I hate being called a freak. That's worse than being swiped in the face with claws.'

"You said it sis," Hafsa said with a nod.

"So what do you say Tama?" Vera asked, looking at her granddaughter. "Can you be nice and start over with them?" Tama looked at Nurisha and Hafsa then back at her grandmother. Then she opened her mouth to respond.

TLKTLKTLK

Once the cubs were inside the adults talked. "Kali are you alright?" Jasiri asked, noticing the worried look at her mate's face.

"Huh?" Kali asked, shaking his head. "Yeah I'm fine 'Siri. I was just thinking about something."

"Kali please tell me you're not still thinking about what those hyenas said," Simba said.

"What did they say?" Jasiri asked, looking at Kali.

"It..it was nothing," Kali stammered, not looking at his mate.

"They said he was like Scar," Nuka put in. Kali glared at the ten month old but Nuka didn't notice and continued saying, "The female hyena said Kali was more like Scar than he wanted to admit because he already was a killer. They also told King Simba to watch his back or he'd be next."

"Oh Kali you can't let those scum get to you," Nala declared with a smile.

"Yeah we all know they're nothing but liars anyways," Leon pointed out. "You can't trust anything they say."

"They're right Kali," Usafi said, giving Kali a small nuzzle. Jasiri growled under her breath but said nothing. "You are nothing like that monster," the pink coated lioness continued.

"I..I just get these feelings," Kali began. "That..that Scar is living inside of me."

"Kal' that's all in your head," Simba declared.

"No Simba you don't understand," Kali began. Then he stopped, not quite sure how to continue.

"What?" Simba asked softly. "What don't I understand Kal'?"

"I..I heard him," Kali admitted, his voice coming out very soft.

"Heard who?" Sasha asked, giving Kali a confused look.

"Scar," Kali said softly. "I heard him the other day. After I talked with Nala and Sarafina I went to Mom and Dad's graves and I..I heard a voice. But no one was there. Then I realized it was Scar talking from inside my head. He said that he and I were very similar and that it was only a matter of time before... before I..I..." Kali trailed off, not wanting to continue.

"Before you killed again?" Simba finished. Kali nodded and looked at the ground as he felt tears stinging his eyes.

"Oh Kali," Jasiri whispered, pulling her mate close to her. Kali buried his face in Jasiri's fur as he struggled not to cry.

"Oh Kali that won't happen," the rusty brown lioness whispered. "You are not like him."

"She's right Kali," Sarafina piped up, suddenly appearing. Kali looked over at his aunt and she smiled at him. "Oh Kali I'm so sorry," the creamy lioness said, pulling Kali close to her. "I'm so sorry I said that hurtful thing to you. I was just angry and really missing Mheetu and...and Scar. I didn't mean it. Please forgive me."

"Its ok Sarafina," Kali said with a small smile. "You didn't say anything I wasn't already thinking."

"Well stop thinking it Kali," Sarafina said firmly. "If anything you're like Taka, the sweet caring lion Scar was before he became Scar. You are nothing like the evil murderer Scar was."

"She's right you know," Usafi said, smiling at Kali.

"You guys really think so?" Kali asked with a small smile.

"Of course we do," Sasha chimed in.

"Yeah," Tojo piped up. "Plus the fact that you care so much proves you're nothing like him."

"Yeah Scar wouldn't have given a damn what anyone thought," Zira piped up.

"See Kali?" Simba said, giving his brother a nudge with his nose. "You've got a lot of people that love you."

"Yeah you guys are right," Kali said, his smile even bigger now. "And speaking of people that love me we should go check on our kids." With that the group headed inside the cave to check on the cubs.

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 12 complete. Did you all enjoy it? I hope so. Review please and thank you.**


	13. Conflicting Thoughts

**A/N: As always thank you to all my loyal readers.** **Ch 13 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 13 Conflicting Thoughts**

Tama opened her mouth to respond and everyone awaited her answer. "I..I don't know," she said after a minute. "Its hard to just forget these feelings and start liking them."

"Yeah," Nurisha chimed in. "I don't think I could ever be friends with her after everything's she's done to me and my sister."

"We're not asking you to be friends," Vera said. "Just try to get along better ok?"

"Well I guess I can try," Nurisha said after thinking about it.

"Yeah same here," Duran said with a nod.

"Tama?" Vera said, looking at her granddaughter. "Can you at least play nice?"

"Yeah I guess," Tama muttered, looking at the ground.

"I think we all should try to get along better," Hafsa declared with a smile. Tama shot her head up and glared at the silver four month old. But Vera shot Tama a look and the glare vanished.

"Good," Asha said with a smile of her own. "Now shake paws. All of you."

"Ah Mom do I have to?" Duran grumbled.

"Do as I say young lion," Asha said sternly, narrowing her dark blue eyes at her dark brown son.

"Ok fine," Duran grumbled as he and Tama walked towards Nurisha, Hafsa and Nash. As they were walking Kali and the rest of the group walked into the cave.

"What's going on?" Kali asked as he took in the sight.

"A truce," Asha declared. "Vera and I convinced the cubs to at least be civil to each other."

"Wow that's great," Simba said with a smile.

"Yeah lets just hope it lasts," Jasiri muttered. But it was said so quietly that no one else heard her.

"Hey I really do want us to try and be friends," Nash said as he shook paws with Duran.

"Yeah well don't hold your breath on that," Duran said roughly.

"Look Tama if you're nice to my sisters we won't have a problem," Nash said roughly and he and Tama roughly shook paws.

"Whatever Nash," Tama grumbled, rolling her brown eyes in annoyance. Then she turned towards Hafsa, who was shaking paws with Duran. "Look just keep your distance from me and there won't be any issues twerp," Tama said roughly as she shook Hafsa's paw hard.

"Gladly," Hafsa said as she pulled her paw away and glared at Tama.

"Tama no name calling," Sasha scolded, giving her daughter a look.

"Sorry," Tama muttered, not really meaning it. Then she came to Nurisha, who was shaking paws with Duran.

"Look Duran I really don't have an issue with you," Nurisha was saying. "So I'm willing to be nice."

"Yeah I guess me too," Duran said, looking over at his mother. Then he stepped to the side as Tama and Nurisha stood in front of each other. The seven month old and the six month old stared at each other for a few minutes neither lioness cub willing to extend her paw first.

"Tama go on," Tojo said, gently encouraging his daughter to make the first move.

"Go on Nurisha you can do it honey," Kali said, forcing as much encouragement into his voice as he could.

"Fine," the two female cubs said together as they extended their paws at the same time. Then suddenly Tama grabbed Nurisha's paw hard and shook it making sure she dug her claws in a slight amount enough so they would hurt but not leave marks.

"Hey!" Nurisha cried out, pulling her paw away. Tama smirked at her and Nurisha growled and lunged herself at Tama, tackling her to the ground.

"Nurisha!" Jasiri and Kali cried at the same time both of them running towards the fighting cubs. Jasiri pulled Nurisha off of Tama and away from the group.

"Nurisha what was going through your mind young lioness?!" Kali asked, giving his daughter a look.

"She clawed me first Dad!" Nurisha cried out, holding out her paw. "When we were shaking paws she dug her claws in my paw!" Kali took Nurisha's paw and examined it. But Kali saw no marks, which is what Tama wanted.

"Honey I don't see anything," Kali declared.

"That's because I didn't do that!" Tama shouted. "She has some serious anger issues! I was trying to be nice and she attacked me!"

"Kali you and Jasiri really have to do something about this," Tojo declared. "I mean its getting out of hand here."

"I agree," Sasha said with a nod. "I mean obviously Nurisha has some deep seeded issues if she attacks Tama during a peace offering."

"They do have a point Kal'," Simba said, looking over at his brother. Kali looked at Jasiri, who nodded sadly at him.

"I know," Kali said with a sigh. "You guys are right. And we're going to have to discuss this. Are you ok with watching Nash and Nurisha?" Kali turned towards Simba and Nala when he said this part.

"Of curse we'll watch them," Nala said with a smile. With that Kali and Jasiri left to discuss their problem. Once they were gone the cubs went to their separate corners.

"Geeze 'Isha why'd you have to go and attack Tama?" Nash asked, giving his twin a look.

"She clawed me first Nash!" Nurisha cried out.

"Did you ever think she did that on purpose?" Nash asked.

"Yeah," Hafsa chimed in. "She probably did it so that you would attack her in front of everyone."

"And it worked too," Nash declared. "Now Mom and Dad think you're the one with the issues and not Tama."

"And I was the dumb one that let her do it," Nurisha grumbled as she flopped on the ground. "Great," she muttered, putting her paws over her head and closing her eyes. "Just great. Now Mom and Dad are gonna send me off for sure."

"What do you mean 'send you off'," Nash asked, laying beside his sister.

"I heard them talking before I ran off the second time," Nurisha informed her siblings. "They were talking about sending me off to Rafiki so he can help me deal with my anger."

"Is that why you ran away?" Kaza asked, laying beside her friends. The tan coated cub made sure she was really close to Nash since she had recently developed a crush on the rusty coated Prince.

"Yeah it is," Nurisha admitted, taking her paws off of her face.

"Well maybe going to see Rafiki isn't such a bad idea," Nash declared. Nurisha and Hafsa gave their brother a look and he continued saying, "Look I know Tama is a major jerk and causes most of the problems. But you do have a lot of anger inside you 'Isha and I bet if you talked about it then you'd feel a whole lot better."

"Yeah," Kaza chimed in. "And Rafiki is really nice. Plus he knows what's really going on. He can help."

"The have a point 'Isha," Hafsa pointed out.

"Yeah," Nurisha mumbled. "Well maybe. But Tama has way more issues than I do."

"Oh for sure," Nash said with a nod. Then the three cubs spent the rest of the time waiting for Kali and Jasiri to return.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Tama and Chaka were having a conversation of their own. "I can't believe my plan worked," Tama was saying with glee.

"Wait what plan?" Chaka asked, looking at his twin with confusion.

"Yeah what the heck are you talking about Tam'?" Duran asked, with confusion of his own.

"The plan I had to get Nurisha to attack me," Tama informed the two male cubs. "See I dug my claws slightly into her paw. Just enough to make it hurt her but not hard enough to leave noticeable marks. I knew she'd get mad and attack me. And it worked perfectly."

"But Tama," Duran said. "I though we told my mom and your grandma that we were gonna try to get along with Nurisha and Hafsa."

"I can get along with Hafsa," Tama declared. "And even Nash. But not Nurisha. She's just to much for me. Just seeing her makes me angry. At least now her parents are going to send her away from here. Maybe now we can really get along."

"So you aggravated her on purpose?" Chaka asked, trying to process the information.

"Yeah so what?" Tama asked, giving her twin a look.

"So maybe you should join Nurisha when she gets sent away!" Chaka shouted, his blue eyes fiery.

"Chaka.." Tama began.

"No seriously Tama you need help!" Chaka shouted. "I've kept my mouth shut for to long!"

"What's going on over here?" Tojo asked, coming onto the scene with Sasha right behind him.

"Nothing Dad," Tama said, giving Chaka a look. "Right Chaka?" Chaka looked at his sister then looked over at his parents, who were staring at him.

"Chaka is everything alright son?" Tojo asked, his brown eyes locked onto his son's blue eyes.

"Everything's fine Dad," Tama piped up.

"Honey let your brother answer," Sasha said. Tama opened her mouth but quickly shut it when she saw the look on her mother's face. "Go on honey," Sasha said to Chaka. "Say what you need to say." Chaka looked at his mother then back at his sister, who mouthed 'shut up' at her brother. Then the sandy brown cub spoke, "Tama needs professional help!"

 **A/N There you are folks ch 13 done. I do hope you love this chapter. Please review.**


	14. Seeking Help

**A/N The usual thanks to my wonderful readers, reviewers, and alerters out there. Here's** **ch 14 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 14 Seeking Help**

"Chaka what do you mean by that son?" Tojo asked, looking at his son with confusion.

"I mean Tama clawed Nurisha's paw on purpose," Chaka declared. "She just admitted that she wanted Nurisha to attack her so she dug her claws in her paw just light enough so no marks would be left."

"Tama is this true?" Sasha asked, looking at her daughter with shock.

"No!" Tama lied. "I would never do that!"

"Tama stop lying!" Chaka shouted. "You've been causing trouble for Nurisha for weeks now. I was hoping you'd change so I kept quiet. But now I realize that you're not going to change. That's why I'm saying something now. Because I love you a lot sis and I don't want you to become a cold hearted lioness and go down an evil path like Scar did." By now Chaka's voice broke and he felt tears coming out of his blue eyes and down his face. Chaka quickly wiped the tears away and continued. "Nurisha is our family Tam'," the six mouth old said. "We should love her not hate her." Tama just stared at her brother, shocked that he was in so much pain. Sasha pulled her son close and nuzzled him.

"Oh my brave boy," the creamy golden lioness whispered, holding her son close. "You are so brave saying what you said."

"Yes that took a lot of guts son," Tojo said as he too nuzzled his son.

"Tama do you have anything to say?" Sasha asked, looking at her daughter.

"I.." Tama began, words escaping her. "I...I'm sorry Cha'. I...I never meant to hurt you. I...I just...well I don't know why being around Nurisha makes me so angry. It just does. But Chaka was telling the truth. I did claw Nurisha's paw on purpose. But I'm not evil. I swear I'm not. Please don't hate me." By now Tama was in tears and Sasha and Tojo pulled their daughter close to them.

"Oh sweetie we don't think you're evil," Sasha said as she nuzzled her daughter.

"You don't?' Tama sniffled, looking up at her parents.

"Of course we don't honey," Tojo said, giving his daughter's head a lick. "And we could never hate you."

"You're our little girl," Sasha said softly. "We'll always love you."

"I love you guys too," Tama whispered, snuggling into her parents' fur.

"But sweetie you have got to get these issues you have with Nurisha taken care of," Tojo declared. "And we think that if you talk to Rafiki about them you'll feel so much better."

"So you're going to send me away?' Tama whispered, her brown eyes wide. Sasha and Tojo exchanged looks and nodded at each other.

"It won't be forever," Sasha declared. "Just think of it as a nice little vacation."

"Well," Tama began. "I guess so."

"We'll have to discuss this with Rafiki," Tojo declared. "We'll be back soon. Be good for Grandma Vera ok?"

"Yes Dad," Chaka and Tama said together. With that the couple gave their children nuzzles and left for Rafiki's tree.

"Great now I'm gonna be sent away too," Tama grumbled with a scowl. Then she whipped around to face Chaka. "Why'd you have to open your big mouth for anyways?"

"You'll thank me someday Tama," was all Chaka said as he walked away from his twin.

"Yeah right," Tama grumbled. "More like I'll kill him one day for this." With that Tama went with Duran hoping a friendly game of tag would distract her from what was about to happen.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Tojo and Sasha had arrived at Rafiki's tree. Not surprisingly they saw that Jasiri and Kali were there as well. "Ah Sasha and Tojo," Rafiki said with a laugh. "I have been expecting chu. You are her to discuss yer daughter's anger yes?"

"Well yeah," Tojo said, exchanging looks of surprise with Sasha. "We are."

"Tama just admitted that she clawed Nurisha's paw on purpose to make Nurisha attack her," Sasha informed Kali and Jasiri.

"We suspected that," Kali said with a sigh. "But that still doesn't change the fact that Nurisha has a lot of anger inside of her. And she has attacked Tama unprovoked before."

"Which is why we're sending her to Rafiki for a little while," Jasiri said with a sad sigh.

"Ah yes," Rafiki said with a nod. "I believe dat being out here and away from de rest of de Pride would be best fer young Nurisha. And fer young Tama too."

"Wait you want Tama to be here with Nurisha at the same time?" Tojo asked, the surprise clear in his voice.

"Yes I tink dat if de cubs were together alone it would do them good," Rafiki declared, putting his arm around Tojo.

"But they're likely to fight," Jasiri pointed out.

"Ah yes der will be fights," Rafiki said with a nod. "But de outcome will be worth de fights."

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle them?" Kali asked. "I mean you're not exactly young and..." But Kali didn't get a chance to continue because Rafiki hit him hard in the head with his stick. "Ow jeeze ok I get it," Kali grumbled, rubbing his head.

"Trust ol' Rafiki on dis," was all the aging monkey said. "He knows what he is talking about."

"If you say so," Kali mumbled.

"So when do you want them?" Jasiri asked.

"Tomorrow morning I will come and get dem," Rafiki declared.

"That soon?" Sasha asked, her blue eyes wide. "I don't know."

"Da sooner dey come da sooner dey can come back," Rafiki declared.

"I suppose so," Sasha said with a sigh. "But how long will they be here?"

"Dat depends on dem," Rafiki declared. "But at least a month. Perhaps longer."

"That long?" Jasiri said, her brown eyes wide.

"You can visit anytime," Rafiki said with a smile.

"Honey its for the best," Kali declared, giving Jasiri a nuzzle.

"I know," Jasiri said with a sigh. "But that's such a long time Kali."

"I know babe," Kali said, nuzzling his mate. "But its for the best. For both the girls." He looked at Tojo and Sasha when he said this part.

"Yeah we know," Tojo said with a sigh. "C'mon lets go home so we can tell our girls what's going on." With that the two couples headed back home to inform Nurisha and Tama of the plan.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day everyone was up bright and early to say their goodbyes to Nurisha and Tama. "Don't worry honey this month will fly by," Sasha said as she nuzzled her daughter.

"If you say so Mom," Tama said, trying to sound convincing.

"We love you Tama," Tojo said also giving Tama a nuzzle. "Please know that we're only doing this for your own good."

"Sure Dad," Tama said. "I know." Then Chaka approached his sister. Tama glared at her brother and said nothing.

"I know you're mad at me Tam'," Chaka said as he nuzzled his twin. "But like I said before. You'll thank me for this someday."

"Sure I will," Tama said, rolling her brown eyes.

"We love you Nurisha," Kali was saying as he nuzzled his daughter.

"I love you guys too," Nurisha said softly.

"Oh honey you do understand why we're doing this don't you?" Jasiri asked as she too nuzzled her daughter.

"Yeah I get it Mom," Nurisha said with a sigh. "It still sucks though."

"Hey it won't be forever sis," Nash said, nuzzling his sister.

"Yeah you'll be back home in no time," Hafsa declared as she too nuzzled her sister. Just then Rafiki appeared in the entrence.

"It is time," was all he said. After giving their families nuzzles Tama and Nurisha walked out of the cave with Rafiki leading the way. Tojo, Sasha, Kali and Jasiri watched as their girls disappeared from sight.

"I'm sorry guys," Usafi said after a minute. "I know how hard this must be for you. Especially for you Kali." Usafi gave Kali a nuzzle when she said this part. Suddenly Jasiri pushed Usafi out of the way. "Hey!" Usafi protested. "Watch it Jasiri! I'm a pregnant lioness you know!"

"Yeah don't remind me," Jasiri growled. "Look Usafi I'm going to make myself crystal clear here. Back off of Kali or else. I just sent my daughter away and I am in no mood for your shit! So back off!"

"I was just trying to.." Usafi began.

"Yeah I know what you were trying to do!" Jasiri snarled. "And its going to stop! You're just lucky you're pregnant otherwise I would have attacked you! But I'm warning you Usafi stay the Hell away from me and Kali otherwise I may do something I regret!" With that Jasiri let out a growl and stormed back into the cave, leaving a stunned Usafi behind.

"Sorry about that 'Saf," Kali said.

"No I get it," Usafi said. "She's under a lot of stress right now. I don't take offense. And she's right. I do need to back off."

"You're just being a good friend," Kali said, giving Usafi a nuzzled as he went inside the cave to talk with Jasiri. Usafi smiled to herself as she watched Kali leave. Things were going just the way she wanted them too. She knew it was only a matter of time before Kali was hers again. Until then she knew she had to play it cool until the timing was right. Then she would make her move.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 14. Let me know your thoughts in a review please.**


	15. A Good Talking To

**A/N I feel like a broken record lol. But thank you so much for the reviews. Anyways h** **ere's ch 15 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **CH 15 A Good Talking To**

Later that day Tama and Nurisha had arrived back at Rafiki's tree. "Welcome to yer home fer de next few weeks," Rafiki declared with a laugh."

"Whoopie do," Tama said, rolling her brown eyes.

"Yippe," Nurisha grumbled, also rolling her white eyes.

"Ah it will not be as bad as you tink," Rafiki said, putting his arm around the two cubs. "Come I will show you where you will sleep." With that Rafiki and the girls walked behind Rafiki's tree and saw a small cave. Looking inside they saw that it was just big enough for both of them to lay down on.

"You mean we've gotta share this dinky cave?" Nurisha asked, her white eyes wide with shock.

"Dat is right," Rafiki said with another laugh. "And der is water right behind you and rocks where dar are plenty of bugs of lizards fer chu to eat. Now I will return shortly. Enjoy." With that Rafiki took his leave.

"Well this sucks," Tama declared, flopping down on the ground.

"Well you know Tama this wouldn't even be happening right now if you weren't such a jerk!" Nurisha snapped, glaring at the younger cub.

"Hey!" Tama shouted, getting to her feet and glaring right back at the white coated cub. "If you would have just stayed gone the first time this wouldn't be happening either! And you're just as big of jerk as I am! Maybe even more!"

"That's it!" Nurisha snarled, lunging for Tama. The two cubs collided and went rolling across the ground both of them biting and clawing. They fought until they ran into something furry.

"Hey watch it twerps!" the angry voice snarled. Tama and Nurisha instantly stopped fighting and got to their feet. Looking up they found themselves staring up at Janja, who was glaring down at them. Tama gasped and backed away, her brown eyes wide with feat.

"Hey Janja what's up?" Nurisha asked, shocking Tama.

"Oh its you again," Janja grumbled. "Do ya live in the Outlands now or somethin'?"

"No," Nurisha said with a scowl. "I'm staying with Rafiki for a little while so he can help me with my anger issues."

"Yeah?" Janja said, not really interested. "And what's her deal?" Janja pointed at Tama when he said that part.

"She's the jerk that's been mean to me and my sister," Nurisha declared, glaring at Tama. "And I guess I have to live with her until we sort out whatever it is the adults think we need to."

"Well don't let me keep ya," Janja said. "Get out of here before the monkey comes lookin' for ya."

"Ok see ya," Nurisha said as she and Tama took off. "Say hi to the others for me!"

"Yeah yeah," Janja grumbled. Just then Shenzi came onto the scene.

"Who were you talkin' to Janja?" the Alpha female asked her son.

"Nurisha and some other cub were here Ma," Janja explained. He then informed his mother what Nurisha had told him.

"So she's living with the monkey is she?" Shenzi said with an evil grin. "This is perfect. Janja get your uncles and the rest of the Clan. I've got an idea."

"Sure thing Ma," Janja said as he took off.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Tama and Nurisha had arrived back at Rafiki's tree. "Whew that was close," Tama breathed as she flopped down on the ground. "That hyena almost ate us."

"No he didn't," Nurisha snapped. "Janja wouldn't do that. Well at least not to me."

"Whatever Nurisha," Tama snapped. "Like you know hyenas so well. They'll eat you without a second thought. I'm just glad he wasn't an adult."

"Well not him," Nurisha declared.

"How do you know?" Tama shot back.

"I just do," Nurisha growled. "And its none of your business Tama so butt out!"

"I bet you're a hyena lover aren't you?!" Tama cried out. "I knew it! All you freaks are the same. Rather its you or those scum you're all the same. Lousy low lives who don't deserve to live!"

"I'll rip you apart!" Nurisha cried out. The snow white cub was about to lunge for Tama again when suddenly a stick came out of nowhere and hit her and Tama square on the heads. "Ow!" Nurisha cried out, rubbing her head.

"Hey!" Tama cried at the same time. "What gives?" Just then the two cubs saw Rafiki standing there, looking none to pleased.

"Shame on you cubs," the mandrill said, shaking his stick at the duo. "You cannot even get along fer an hour. Dis is worse den I thought."

"Rafiki Nurisha is friends with hyenas!" Tama informed the old monkey.

"I do not want to hear anyting from either one of you right now!" Rafiki declared, holding up his hand. Tama instantly shut her mouth and was silent.

"Dat is better," Rafiki said. "Now den let us focus on de task at hand shall we?" Tama and Nurisha nodded and Rafiki said, "Vedy well den. Now I want you both to face each other." With that Tama and Nurisha faced each other. "Good now sit," Rafiki commanded. The two cubs obeyed. "Now de you are to stay exactly like that until I say it is alright to move. And you are to continue to face each other and look at each other silently."

"But why.." Nurisha began. But she was silenced by Rafiki hitting her with his stick.

"I said silently!" Rafiki cried out.

"Ow ok jeeze," Nurisha said, rubbing her head. "You don't have to hit me."

"If you were listening I would not have to do so," Rafiki pointed out. "Now I will leave you both. But remember I will not be far and I will know if you move." With that the mandrill was gone leaving the two cubs alone. After a little while both cubs began to get anxious.

"This is stupid," Tama grumbled.

"Shut up Tama!" Nurisha grumbled back. "We're not supposed to talk."

"Rafiki's not even here stupid," Tama hissed. "How's he gonna..." But before she could get another word out a strong gust of wide nearly knocked the creamy golden cub over. "What the.." she whispered, her brown eyes wide.

"What caused that?" Nurisha wondered, her white eyes wide. "There's been literally no wide today."

"Ah ha!" Rafiki cried out, suddenly appearing. Nurisha and Tama both jumped, startled at his sudden outburst. "I see de Great Kings of de Past are trying to talk to chu."

"The who?" Tama asked, confused.

"You have not heard of de Great Kings of de Past?' Rafiki asked, looking at the cub. Tama shook her head.

"I have," Nurisha piped up. "My Uncle Simba told me and my brother and sister about them. They're the Kings of the Pride Lands that have past on. They watch over us and help up when we need it."

"Oh yeah," Tama said after a minute. "My parents told me and Chaka 'bout them. Guess I wasn't payin' attention or somethin'."

"Well you should pay great attention when dey talk to chu," Rafiki said, putting his arm around Tama. "De are vedy wise. De know everyting. Far more dan you or I do."

"They know more than you Rafiki?" Nurisha asked, amazed that someone could be wiser than Rafiki.

"Oh yes," Rafiki said with a nod. "De know everting that has happened, dat is happening and dat will ever happen. And if tings are not going da way dat dey should den dey give a little shove in de right direction."

"Really?' Nurisha asked, her white eyes wide in awe. Tama was listening intently, although she was having trouble processing the information.

"Oh yes dey do," Rafiki said, putting his other arm around Nurisha and pulling her and Tama close to him. "Dey know what is in here and here." Rafiki pointed to the cubs' head and heart when he said this. "Dat is why you both are here. To learn from dem."

"But Rafiki..." Tama began, clearly confused.

"I do not expect chu to understand fully young one," Rafiki declared. "I do not understand fully. But fer today I tink it it time fer you both to eat den it is off to bed fer you. You have a vedy busy day tomorrow."

"Um Rafiki I'm kind of dirty," Nurisha said, indicating her dirt covered fur.

"Den I suggest you go fer a swim," Rafiki said with a laugh. "Dat is de only way to get clean here."

"Go swimming?" Nurisha said, wrinkling her nose. "I hate the water."

"Well you're not staying dirty," Tama snapped. "Its bad enough I've gotta sleep by ya in that dinky cave. I won't have ya stinkin' too. Now get goin'." With that Tama shoved Nurisha towards the river.

"Don't put your paws on me Tama!" Nurisha cried out shoving Tama back. Tama lost her balance and tumbled down the hill and into the river. Nurisha's eyes went wide when she realized Tama could be hurt. The snow white lioness cub went to the edge of the water to look for Tama. Suddenly Tama popped up and grabbed Nurisha by her neck and into the water. Both cubs surfaced and splashed each other furiously each one of them trying to scratch the other. After a few minutes they stopped to catch their breaths. "Hey this is kind of fun," Nurisha said after a minute.

"Yeah I suppose," Tama said with a shrug. "And looks like you're clean there Nurisha."

"Yeah I guess I am," Nurisha said, looking at her now clean fur.

"Good," Tama said, getting out of the water. "Now I won't have to sleep next to a smelly freak. Just a regular freak." With that Tama shook herself dry and went to find some food. Nurisha shook her head as she too got out of the water and shook herself dry. After eating her fill Nurisha walked towards the cave where Tama was already. "Scoot over Tama," Nurshia grumble, annoyed the Tama had taken all the space.

"Plenty of room outside," Tama declared.

"Rafiki said we have to share this cave," Nurisha pointed out as she tried to shove Tama over. "Now move or I'm telling him."

"So go ahead and tell him," Tama said, not budging. "I'm not movin'."

"Guess you want another hit with his stick," Nurisha said as she turned to get Rafiki.

"Ok ok you made your point," Tama grumbled as she moved over so Nurisha could get it. Nurisha squeezed herself in and layed down. Neither cub was comfortable but somehow they managed to lay side by side. Soon the two cubs were asleep, knowing tomorrow would be an even bigger day.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 15 done. I hope you all enjoyed ch 15. Review please.**


	16. More Trouble

**A/N So I guess not that many people like this story since there haven't been to many reviews. But oh well** **Here's ch 16 for those who are reading the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 16 More Trouble**

A week past and things were getting better for Tama and Nurisha. But the two cubs still had trouble with their anger and Rafiki had to use his stick on them. But those instances were getting fewer. Today was the day when their families were visiting them. "Mom!" Nurisha cried out when she saw Jasiri. Nurisha ran over to her mother and nuzzled into her front leg.

"Oh Nurisha I missed you so much," Jasiri declared, giving Nurisha a lick. Nash tackled Nurisha and the two went rolling on the ground laughing the whole time. It wasn't long before Hafsa joined in on the fun too.

"Where's Daddy?" Nurisha asked, looking around for her father.

"He's with my mom," Hafsa explained. "She's been having trouble with the cub and he wanted to stay with her."

"Oh," Nurisha said, sounding disappointed. She looked over at Tama, who was nuzzling Tojo. Nurisha felt a pang of jealousy when she saw this. "Why'd Daddy choose to stay with Usafi instead of coming to see me?" she thought. "He must not miss me to much." But she was soon snapped out of her thoughts by Nash waving his paw in front of her face.

"You in there 'Isha?" Nash said with a laugh.

"Yeah sorry 'Ash," Nurisha said, shaking her head. "What'd you say?"

"I asked how it was going with Tama?" Nash said with another laugh.

"It ok I guess," Nurisha said with a shrug. "We have to sleep next to each other in this dinky cave and eat bugs. But other than that its ok. We still fight though. I think we're getting on Rafiki's nerves though. He left earlier."

"He's checking on my mom," Hafsa declared. "But you're really doing ok?"

"Yeah," Nurisha said with a smile. "I miss you guys though."

"We miss you to sweetheart," Jasiri said with a smile.

"Mom can you do something for me?' Nurisha asked.

"Of course honey," Jasiri said with a smile. "What is it?"

"Can you give me a bath?" Nurisha asked. "I've been going in the river but its not the same."

"Of course honey," Jasiri said, laying down and opening her paws. Nurisha quickly jumped in them and Jasiri began bathing her daughter. Jasiri looked over and saw Sasha was giving Tama a bath as well. After their baths were done they noticed it was near night time and they needed to go. After giving their families nuzzles Tama and Nurisha watched as their families left.

"Next time we'll bring Kopa and Vitani," Nash said. "Uncle Simba was gonna come today but he had an emergency to take care of."

"Bye guys," Nurisha called.

"See ya," her family called back. And with that they were out of sight. Nurisha and Tama both let out sighs as disappointment set it. They were about to say something when suddenly they heard a growling noise. Gasping they saw glowing eyes and heard cackling. Just then Reire and Goigoi emerged from the shadows. Tama and Nurisha's eyes went wide and they took a step backwards only to find themselves bumping into two more jackals.

"You guys are gonna be so dead coming into the Pride Lands!" Nurisha shouted, trying not to show how terrified she really was.

"The only one whose gonna be dead 'round here is you freak!" Reire sneered as she advanced on the two cubs. "You've caused me nothin' but trouble," Reire snarled, pushing Nurisha to the ground and pinning her with her front paws. Reire dug her claws into Nurisha's chest causing her to whimper.

"Hey!" Tama cried out before she could stop herself. "Leave her alone you big bully!" Tama tried to swipe at Reire but Goigoi grabbed her and through her to the ground. Goigoi hit Tama hard in the face, causing her to cry out in pain.

"That oughta teach ya,' the male jackal snarled, glaring at Tama. "Go ahead Rei'. Rip the little freak apart."

"With pleasure," Reire said, raising her paw. Nurisha closed her eyes and waited for the pain. Reire struck her face, causing blood to pour down her cheek. Reire raised her paw again. But this time she was tackled by a grey blur. Looking up she saw Shenzi there along with Banazi and Ed. Reire heard more growling and looked and saw Simba had come onto the scene along with Nala and the King and Queen were fighting the other two jackals while the hyenas handled Reire and Goigoi. It wasn't long before one of the other jackals and Goigoi were dead and Reire and the other jackal were badly injured.

"You jackals have threatened my family for the last time!" Simba roared. "If I ever see you near here again I will rip you apart just like I did your mate! Now get out!" With that Reire and the other jackal left never to be heard from again.

"Are you cubs alright?" Nala asked, looking over at the terrified Tama and Nurisha.

"Y-yes," Tama stammered. "B-but what about them?" Tama pointed to Shenzi, Banazi and Ed when she said this part.

"Simba they did help save the cubs," Nala pointed out.

"Yeah I know," Simba said, glaring at the hyenas. "Why did you help?"

"Maybe 'cause we changed our minds 'bout you lions," Shenzi declared. "Maybe we realized not all of you are bad. Hell your niece there saved my nephew. We owe her."

"Yeah plus maybe if we prove ourselves then you'll think different 'bout us," Banazi chimed in.

"Thank you for your help," Simba said after a minute. "I suggest you return to the Outlands now.

''Sure thing Simba," Banazi said as he and his siblings left. Just then Rafiki returned.

"I heard der was trouble," Rafiki said as he watched the hyenas leave.

"Yeah jackal trouble," Simba declared. "Nurisha and Tama can't be left alone out here. Its to dangerous."

"Ah yes I must agree," Rafiki said with a nod. "And I will not leave dem alone. Dat I can promise you."

"Good," Simba said with a nod. "Nurisha are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine Uncle Simba," Nurisha declared, rubbing her scratched face. "But you and Aunt Nala should be getting home before it gets to dark."

"Right," Simba said after a minute. Then the King and Queen gave Nurisha nuzzles and were on their way him.

"Now den let us get your scratched taken care of," Rafiki declared. With that Rafiki went inside his tree with Nurisha and Tama right behind him

TLKTLKTLK

A little while later Tama and Nurisha were having a little talk. Both cubs had had their injuries tended to and were inside their cave. Once they were settled Tama spoke up saying, "Nurisha can I ask ya something?"

"What Tama?" came Nurisha's tired voice.

"How come you weren't afraid of that jackal?" Tama asked.

"Are you kidding?" Nurisha said, the surprise clear in her voice. "I was terrified of them."

"You sure didn't act like it," Tama said, turning to face Nurisha. "I mean you stood right up to them and yelled at them."

"So did you," Nurisha pointed out. "If you ask me you were just as brave as me. Maybe even braver."

"Nah I wasn't so brave," Tama said with a slight grin.

"Sure you were," Nurisha said with a grin of her own. "You even stood up for me. Thanks by the way."

"Yeah well don't get used to it," Tama said in her usual nasty tone. "Cause it won't happen again." With that Tama turned away from Nurisha and went to sleep. Shaking her head Nurisha turned and closed her eyes wondering to herself if Tama was really as bad as she seamed and if she could somehow manage to get along with her.

"If hyenas have some goodness in them then Tama probably does to," she thought. "I just have to dig a little deeper to find it." With those thoughts Nurisha closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 16 complete. Hope you all enjoyed and as always review please.**


	17. Realization

**A/N Here's another chapter for you. Hope you all enjoy it and the usual thanks to my reviewers and those who put my story on alert. You guys probably get sick of me saying the same thing but I just gotta say it lol.** **Here's ch 17 for ya and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Chapter 17** **Realization**

The next day Nurisha awoke with the sun as usual. Smacking her lips and stretching Nurisha looked over and to her surprise she saw that Tama was already gone. "What the.." Nurisha muttered as she got to her feet and exited the cave. Nurisha went down to the river to get a drink and saw Rafiki and Tama down there. Rafiki was sitting with his eyes closed and legs crossed and Tama had her eyes closed as well. When the pair heard Nurisha approaching they opened their eyes and looked at her. "What're you guys doing?" Nurisha asked, giving them a strange look.

"We are communicating wit de Great Kings of de Past," Rafiki informed the Princess. "After you eat come and join us."

"But why.." Nurisha began. But she was silenced by Rafiki holding up his hand and pointing towards the rocks. So Nurisha just shook her head and went to eat. After having her fill Nurisha went and joined the pair.

"Sit," Rafiki commanded, before Nurisha could say anything. Nurisha obeyed and sat down. "Now concentrate," Rafiki instructed. "Close yer eyes and concentrate hard and you will see what you are supposed to." Nurisha gave Rafiki a confused look and looked over at Tama, who shrugged. So Nurisha closed her eyes and concentrated. After what seamed like ages Nurisha was about to give up when suddenly she head a tiny voice in her head say her name. Nurisha let out a small gasp but continued to concentrate. "Nurisha," the voice called out.

"Who...who are you?" Nurisha thought.

"Don't be scared," the voice said. "I'm your unborn brother."

"My...what now?" Nurisha thought, completely confused

"Its ok," the voice said with a giggle. "I was told that you would be confused. But I've come with a message."

"What message?" Nurisha thought.

"That its all going to be alright," the voice said. "If you and Tama learn how to get along everything will be just fine. Together you two will be unstoppable."

"But how am I supposed to get along with someone that hates me?" Nurisha asked.

"She'll soon learn not to hate you," the voice said. "I have to go now. But I look forward to meeting you in a few weeks."

"Wait!" Nurisha called out. "Don't go! I have so many questions!"

"All in good time big sis," the voice said. "All in good time."

"Bye little brother," Nurisha said.

"Call me Mshango," the voice said.

"But that means surprise," Nurisha pointed out.

"What do you think I was silly," the voice said getting softer as it faded out all together. Just then Nurisha felt a strong wind go through her fur and she opened her eyes. To her shock she saw it was night. She saw that Tama and Rafiki had opened their eyes as well and Rafiki was staring at the girls with a smile on his face. Tama had a wide eyed expression.

"Ah ha!" Rafiki cried out with a laugh. "De Kings spoke to you yes?"

"Sort of," Tama and Nurisha said together.

"Dat is good enough fer now," Rafiki said with another laugh. "Now go and eat yer dinner and den its off to bed. Tomorrow will be even more eventful dan today was." With that Nurisha and Tama went and got something to eat and drink then the two lioness cubs went inside the cave.

"What did you see?" Nurisha whispered.

"Nothin'," Tama replied. "But I heard plenty.

"Me too," Nurisha said with a nod.

"Did your dead grandma talk to you too?" Tama asked. "Cause my dad's birth mom, Cama talked to me."

"Well it wasn't my dead grandma that talked to me," Nurisha declared. "It was my unborn brother, Mshango that talked to me."

"That's strange," Tama said, wrinkling her brow.

"So what'd your grandma say?" Nurisha asked.

"None of your business that's what," Tama snapped.

"I was just asking a question," Nurisha said, annoyed at Tama's attitude. "You don't have to be a jerk about it."

"Sorry," Tama muttered, remembering her grandmother's words. "This is all just really weird for me."

"Yeah same here," Nurisha declared. "But all I know is that me and you should try to get along more. It'll be better for everyone."

"Yeah I know," Tama said softly. "My grandma said that if you and I work together we could be unstoppable."

"That's what my brother said too," Nurisha declared, her white eyes wide.

"Whoa," Tama whispered, her brown eyes wide. "Maybe we should be friends. Or at least try to be."

"Yeah maybe," Nurisha said with a yawn. "But I'm beat. I'm gonna get some sleep."

"Good idea," Tama said with a yawn of her own. With that the two cubs layed down to get some sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

Two more weeks past and Nurisha and Tama's relationship had improved greatly. The two cubs were getting along and hadn't had a fight in over a week. Rafiki smiled to himself, pleased with the progress that was being made. One this day the families were once again visiting the cubs. Only this time Kopa and Vitani were there along with Kaza, Duran, Zira, Leon, Simba and Nala. But once again Kali was absent from the group. The sliver lion had only been to visit once in the three weeks Nurisha had been there, which made the snow white lioness cub sad. "Hey Nurisha you guys wanna play with us?" Tama called out. This request surprised the other cubs.

"Sure why not?' Nurisha said with a shrug. "That's ok with you guys isn't it?" Nurisha looked over at her siblings when she said this part.

"I'm good with it if you are 'Isha," Nash declared.

"Ok then," Nurisha said as she walked over towards the group.

"You sure you want the freaks to play with us Tam'?" Duran whispered.

"Look don't call them freaks anymore Duran," Tama snapped, glaring at her friend. "Nurisha's cool. She's not a wimp like some other cubs I know. Plus if you actually get to talking to her she's pretty interesting."

"Wow its amazing how three weeks here can change you," Chaka declared, smiling at his twin. Tama smiled back and once the other cubs joined them they began a friendly game of tag. While the cubs were playing the adults were watching with smiles on their faces.

"Its great to see our cubs getting along so well," Tojo declared.

"I certainly agree," Jasiri said with a nod. "And Rafiki just told me that he thinks the girls should be able to come home next week."

"Oh I can't wait to have my baby girl back home with me," Sasha declared with a smile.

"Same here," Jasiri said with a smile of her own. "I just wish Kali was here to see this with me."

"Yes he certainly has been spending a lot of time with Usafi," Zira pointed out.

"Well she is due to have the cub any minute now," Tojo declared.

"Yeah but still you would think he'd want to see his daughter after nearly a month," Zira declared. Jasiri was getting more and more angry the more she listened to what was being said.

"Zira," Leon said sharply, nodding towards Jasiri. "You promised," the golden brown lion hissed through clenched teeth.

"I was merely pointing out the truth," Zira said, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Still I.." Leon began. But just then Kali came running over to the group.

"Guys" the sliver lion panted. "Usafi is a labor. I came to get Rafiki."

"I am right here," Rafiki said, suddenly appearing. "And I am ready."

"Nurisha come on!" Kali called out. "Usafi is about to have the cub! You should be there to meet it."

"Ok Daddy," Nurisha said, glad to have an excuse to be with her father. With that the group raced back to Pride Rock to be there for the birth.

 **A/N Well folks there you go we have completed ch 17. Go ahead and press that review button. You know you wanna.**


	18. Hope is Born

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews.** **Enjoy ch 18 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Chapter 18 Hope is Born**

Kali and the rest of the group raced back to Pride Rock. Kali was carrying Rafiki on his back and raced inside the cave where Usafi was already with Tia by her side. "Mom!" Hafsa cried out, running over to Usafi. "Is the cub here yet?" the silver coated Princess asked.

"Not yet honey," Usafi said, smiling at her five month old daughter.

"I was hoping the cub would be here," Hafsa said, sounding disappointed.

"Don't worry Haf'," Nurisha said with a smile. "We'll meet him soon enough."

"Him?" Kali said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah Mshango our new baby brother," Nurisha said. Then she stopped and realized no one but Tama would know what she was talking about.

"Nurisha," Usafi began. But she suddenly let out a cry as another labor pain shot through her body.

"Dis will have to wait until later," Rafiki declared. "Right now everyone but Tia and anoder lioness needs to leave da cave."

"Wait whose going to stay?" Sasha asked, looking at Usafi.

"Jasiri," Usafi grunted, the sweat pouring down her face. "I want Jasiri to stay."

"Me?" Jasiri cried out, her brown eyes wide with surprise. "But Usafi I.."

"Please Jasiri," Usafi panted, looking at the rusty brown lioness with pleading violet eyes. "Please stay."

"Well ok if that's what you want," Jasiri said as she sat beside Usafi while the others exited the cave.

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes later the rest of the group was outside and Kali began pacing back and forth. "Daddy?' Nurisha said, approaching her father.

"Not now Nurisha," Kali said, his voice coming out rough.

"I just wanted to talk to you," the eight month old cub said, pinning her ears to her head.

"Nurisha please don't bother me right now," Kali said, still pacing.

"Kali your daughter hasn't seen you in a month," Nala pointed out. "She missed you."

"Nala I.." Kali began.

"Oh for Kings sake Kali," Zira growled, glaring at her brother-in-law. "Its not going to kill you to talk to her. Kings above Usafi's cub is going to be born regardless of what you do."

"She does have a point Kal'," Simba said, looking from his brother to his niece.

"I guess you guys are right," Kali said with a sigh. Then he looked at Nurisha, who was looking away from her father. "I'm sorry honey," Kali said, bending down to nuzzle Nurisha. But Nurisha pulled away with an angry growl.

"Don't do me any favors Father," Nurisha growled, trying not to let anyone see the tears that were threatening to come.

"Nurisha I know I haven't been to you visits and I'm sorry about that," Kali said, feeling terrible that he had hurt his daughter. "I didn't mean to miss all of them. Its just that Usafi needed me and she almost lost the cub and..."

"I know," Nurisha said, with a sigh. "I know she needed you. But...but so did I. I really missed you Daddy." Nurisha grabbed Kali's front leg and hugged it tight. Kali wrapped his other paw around his daughter and nuzzled her.

"I missed you too honey," Kali whispered.

"Sure didn't seam like it," Zira muttered. Kali shot the tan lioness a glare.

"Got something to say to me Zira?" Kali snapped.

"Now's not the time for what I have to say to you Kali," Zira declared. "Certainly not in front of the cubs and definitely not when your cub is about to be born. But believe me Kali we will have words. Just not now."

"Whatever Zira," Kali said shaking his head. Kali looked over at Leon, who shrugged. Just then Tia emerged from the cave with a smile on her face.

"Tia is my new baby brother here?" Nurisha asked, running up to the sandy brown lioness.

"My goodness Nurisha how in the world did you know it was a boy?" Tia asked, her violet eyes wide with surprise.

"I know a lot of things," Nurisha said with a grin.

"So the cub's here then?" Kali asked with wide white eyes.

"Yes your son is here," Tia said, still smiling.

"Daddy can we go see him?" Nurisha asked.

"Yeah can we Dad?" Nash chimed in.

"Of course we can," Kali said, smiling at his oldest son. "Hafsa honey c'mon. Lets go meet your brother." With that the family went inside the cave to see Usafi and the newest Prince.

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes later the group was in the cave and saw Usafi holding a bundle between her paws. Upon seeing Kali Usafi smiled big at him. "I'm so proud of you 'Saf," Kali said, giving Usafi a nuzzle. "So let me see him," Kali said, peering down at Usafi's paws.

"You're in for a big surprise," Usafi said with a smile. "Isn't he Jasiri?"

"Oh yes," Jasiri said, her voice monotone. "Quite the surprise." Nash and Nurisha had snuggled against their mother's legs while Hafsa was sitting next to Usafi. Still smiling Usafi moved her paws to reveal her son. To everyone's shock they saw that the cub had bright golden fur just like Mufasa had had.

"He looks like my father," Kali whispered, his white eyes wide with surprise. Just then the newborn opened his eyes and looked at his father with wide amber eyes, just like his uncle's and grandfather's. "In every possible way," Kali muttered, still trying to take it all in.

"Yes I know he does," Usafi said, giving her son a lick. "He's just full of surprises."

"That's why his name should be Mashango," Nurisha declared. Usafi and Kali looked at the eight month old then looked at each other.

"You know I like that name," Usafi said, giving her son another lick. "What do you think Kali?"

"I think a name that means surprise fits him perfectly," Kali said as he too gave his son a lick.

"I think its a really cool name," Hafsa declared with a smile.

"Yeah," Nash piped up, going over to look at his brother better. "And we can call him Mash for short. Then he'll be Mash just like I'm Nash. It rhymes." The new Prince sniffed the air when he heard his brother's voice and soon the two brothers' noses were touching. Nash let out a laugh and gave his brother's nose a lick.

"I think we're all agreed then," Kali said with a laugh of his own. "Mashango it is."

"Well welcome to the world little brother," Nurisha said, leaning in close to the newborn. "We've got a lot to talk about," she whispered.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Jasiri had gone off to the side while her children and mate bonded with Usafi's cub. Just then she felt a nose press into her side. Turning she saw Zira standing there along with Tojo. "What's on your mind dear sister of mine?" Zira asked.

"Nothing," Jasiri said with a sigh. "I'm just..." Jasiri trailed off, not quite sure how to continue.

"Feeling a little left out?" Tojo finished. Jasiri nodded and Tojo nuzzled his sister saying, "The newness will ware off. Nash and Nurisha are just excited right now. No need to feel jealous. Trust me sis when Nala and Zira has their cubs and a few weeks it'll be the same way." Nala and Zira had both recently found out they were pregnant again.

"I know," Jasiri said with a sigh. "But I can't help it."

"Well look at it this way," Zira said. "Now that Usafi's cub has been born she can't use her pregnancy to keep Kali close to her."

"That's true," Jasiri said with another sigh. "And I really am trying not to be angry at a cub. I mean its not his fault that his mother is a conniving, manipulative bitch."

"My thoughts exactly," Tojo said with a mod. "But on a lighter note Tama and Nurisha have seamed to gotten over their differences."

"Yeah I noticed that," Jasiri said with a slight smile. "Rafiki never lets anyone down. I knew that if he said he'll fix it then it would be."

"Thank the Kings for that," Tojo said with a smile of his own.

"C'mon you two," Zira said with a smile of her own. "Lets go see the newest Prince." With that the three sibling went over to see the newest Prince of the Pride Lands.

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 18 complete. How'd you like it? Let me know in a review please.**


	19. The Circle Keeps Growing

**A/N The usual thanks to my ever loyal reviewers and readers. For those of you that have been asking for a Zira and Kali confortation here it is. Oh and BTW in this story Kovu doesn't mean Scar even though I know it really does. In this is means hope Also I put the Swahili translations in parenthesis. Ch 19 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 19 The Circle Keeps Growing**

The next day Kali was up early and went to the watering hole to get a drink. Unfortunately for him Zira was down there along with Tojo. When the brother and sister saw their brother-in-law their faces darkened. "Kali just the lion I wanted to see," Zira said walking up to the silver coated lion.

"Zira don't start with me," Kali said. "I had a rough night. Me and Usafi were up most of the night with the baby."

"Well then you should have thought about that before you had another bastard child with your whore," Zira said, her voice low.

"Now wait just a damn minute here Zira," Kali growled, glaring at his sister-in-law. "I won't have you call my kids bastards."

"That's besides the point Kali," Zira said. "The point is I am sick and tired of the way you've been treating my sister."

"Zira what the Hell are you talking about?" Kali asked, annoyed with Zira's attitude.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Kali," Zira growled. "You're always letting Usafi rub all over you. You say you love Jasiri but I doubt that is true. If it was then you wouldn't continue to break her heart like this."

"Zira you're crazy," Kali growled. "I love Jasiri. She knows that. But I can't ignore the fact that Usafi and I have two cubs together."

"Of course you can't," Tojo piped up after noticing Zira was on the verge of really letting Kali have it. "But know this Kali. You hurt our sister and there will be Hell to pay. Got it?"

"Yeah," Kali growled, glaring at Tojo. "I got it."

"Good," Zira hissed. With that Tojo and Zira were gone leaving Kali to think about what they had just said.

TLKTLKTLK

A few weeks past and soon it was time for Mashango to venture out on his own. By now Nash and Nurisha were ten months old and Hafsa was seven months old. Nash had the beginnings of a dark brown mane growing on top of his head. The four siblings came bounding out of the cave and Mashango was jumping up and down excited to be going out and about. Kopa and Vitani, who were now six months old also emerged from the cave. The two cubs looked at each other and laughed. "Please tell me we didn't act like that when we were that age," Vitani said, shaking her head.

"Fraid so little sister," Nuka, who was now over a year old, said shaking his black mane out of his eyes. "And just think in a few more weeks you'll get to show Kovu around." Nuka was referring to Zira and Leon's newest addition, Kovu. He had his father's reddish brown eyes and a dark brown coat that he had gotten from Zira's father, Uganda.

"Yeah and Kopa you'll have to show Kiara and Kion around too," Nash chimed in. Nala had also given birth on the same day as Zira. Kiara had her father's amber eyes and her mother's creamy coat. Kion had his father's golden coat and his mother's green eyes.

"Yeah don't remind me," Kopa groaned. "Kiara and Kion are so freaking annoying. All they do is cry, eat and sleep."

"Yeah Kovu's the same way," Vitani pointed out.

"And you think you weren't that way too?" Nuka asked with a laugh. "Trust me sis you were the same way when you were newborn. You out grew it and so will they. Eventually."

"C'mon lets go already!" Mashango called impatiently.

"Ok little brother lets go," Nurisha said with a laugh. With that the cubs started to leave. But they were stopped by Usafi coming onto the scene.

"Hold it right there mister," the pink coated lioness said. "You're not going anywhere."

"But Mom," Mashango said, his amber eyes wide.

"Not until you give me a nuzzle," Usafi said with a laugh. Mashango let out a sigh and ran to his mother, nuzzling into her front leg. "I love you honey," Usafi said, giving Mashango's head a lick.

"I love you too Mom," Mashango said. Then he ran over to Kali and nuzzled him as well. "Love you Dad," the golden cub said with a laugh.

"Have fun and be careful son," Kali said, giving Mashango a slight nudge. With that the group of cubs were gone. As she was watching her son leave, Usafi layed her head on Kali's white mane and sighed.

"Oh Kali our cubs are growing up so fast," Usafi said.

"I agree," Kali said with a nod. "Too fast for my liking." Just then the pair heard someone clearing their throat. Turning they saw Jasiri standing there, looking very annoyed.

"Kali I need to talk to you," the rusty brown lioness said, motioning for Kali to follow her. Kali excused himself and followed his mate inside the cave. Nala was inside holding a sleeping Kiara and Kion. Zira was there as well with a sleeping Kovu between her paws. "Kali what the Hell do you think you're doing?" Jasiri growled, glaring at her mate.

"I was just sitting with Usafi," Kali said, surprised at his mate's attitude.

"You were snuggling with her," Jasiri growled, still glaring at Kali. "She had her head on your mane. Kali we've discussed this. I told you I didn't like Usafi touching you all the time and you said you would tell her to stop."

"I did tell her," Kali protested.

"Well then why the Hell do you let her do what she just did?" Jasiri demanded. "You should have pulled away or pushed her away from you."

"Jasiri I.." Kali began.

"Perhaps he just likes the attention," Zira commented from the sidelines.

"Who the Hell asked you Zira?!" Kali snarled, glaring at his sister-in-law. "Stay out of this!"

"Zira I think you should.." Nala began.

"Oh Nala this has been a long time coming," Zira declared. "Kali allows Usafi to nuzzle him or snuggle up close to him and does nothing to stop her. I bet he's still mating with her too."

"I most certainly am not!" Kali roared. His roaring startled the cubs and they began to fuss.

"Now look at what you've done!" Zira shouted, pulling Kovu close. "Shh there there my sweet Kovu. Its alright. Mommy's right here."

"You caused that more than I did," Kali pointed out.

"Oh go away Kali," Zira snapped. "Go be with your whore! Kings above you get to be more and more like Scar everyday."

"Zira!" Nala cried out, outraged by her friend's words. Kali said nothing. He merely let out a growl and ran out of the cave.

"Oh Zira how could you be so cruel?" Jasiri cried out as she ran after her mate. Nala gave her friend a look.

"I don't care if I upset him," Zira declared. "He's upset my sister and treats her very poorly. I'm not sorry I said what I did." Nala said nothing. She only shook her head as she pulled Kiara and Kion close so they could nurse.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in the Outlands Reire had recovered from her injuries and had been plotting with her pack to get her revenge. "That little freak will pay dearly for the Hell she's caused me," the female jackal snarled. "Her entire family will pay dearly for this. Goigoi's death will not go un-avenged."

"Don't worry Mom," Reire's son Dogo said. "Dad will be avenged. I promise you that. Right guys?" The eight month old pup turned towards his four siblings when he said this part

"Right!" the young jackals said together. "Death to the lions! Death to the freaks!"

"I am proud of you my children," Reire said with a smile. "But revenge will have to wait. Once the five of you are a year old then we will be ready to take our vengeance. Until then we train. We train and we hate. And in a few months vengeance will be ours." With that Reire let out an evil cackle which the rest of her pack echoed. Then Reire sent Dogo and his sister, Shida (trouble) to gather supplies. "Can Mjanja (sneaky), Kuiba (steal), and Wavivu (lazy) come too?" Shida asked.

"If they want," Reire replied.

"I'll come," Mjanja said, getting to his feet.

"Me too," Kuiba said as she stood.

"You coming Wav'?" Dogo asked, looking at his youngest brother.

"Nah," Wavivu said, waving his paw. "Too much effort."

"Boy you really do live up to your name," Dogo said, shaking his head.

"Yeah," Kuiba said with a laugh. "Guess he's more like Daddy than we thought."

"C'mon lets go," Dogo commanded. With that the four siblings left not knowing that they were about to have a very interesting encounter.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Mashango was taking in all the beauty that was the Pride Lands. He and Nurisha were walking together along with Nash. Hafsa was off to the side along with Kopa and Vitani. "So Mashango how are things?" Nurisha asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Mashango said, looking at his sister. "Oh fine I guess. I love the Pride Lands. They're so cool!"

"Yeah they sure are," Nurisha said with a laugh. Then she noticed that they were near Rafiki's tree. "Hey Mash' look over there," Nurisha said, pointing toward Rafiki's tree. "That's where Rafiki lives."

"Wow," Mashango said, his amber eyes wide with awe. "Can we get closer?"

"Sure we can," Nurisha said with a smile.

"Ah you guys go," Hafsa said. "Me and 'Tani are gonna stay here."

"Yeah who really cares 'bout a dumb ol' tree," Vitani said.

"Well I wanna go," Kopa declared. "You coming Nash?" Kopa looked over at his cousin when he said this part.

"Nah," Nash said. "Like 'Tani said who really cares about a stupid tree."

"Well c'mon you two," Nurisha said, motioning for her brother and cousin to come with her. "Lets go check it out." With that the three cubs headed towards Rafiki's tree, not knowing trouble would be waiting for them along the way.

 **A/N well there you have it ch 19 complete. What did you all think? Review please.**


	20. A Close Encounter

**A/N:A Thank you all for the reviews. To address an issues brought up I'm sorry if my story is getting a bit boring but I am trying my best and I'll try not to repeat things so much. But hopefully this chapter will make up for it** **. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 20 A Close Encounter**

Nurisha, Kopa and Mashango reached Rafiki's tree and they soon found that the mandrill was not at home. Nurisha got an idea. She took Mashango and Kopa to the spot where her and Tama had been meditating when she heard Mashango talk to her. Nurisha wasn't sure why but she thought that maybe Mashango would remember that visit and have more information for her. "Does anything here look familiar?" the snow white cub asked, looking at her brother.

"Why would it look familiar? Mashango asked, giving his sister a confused look. "I've never been out of the cave before."

"But you have been here before," Nurisha declared. "Just not in person. But your spirit has."

"Huh?" Mashango said, wrinkling his brow in confusion.

"What the heck are you talking about 'Isha?" Kopa asked, also looking very confused.

"Look I know this is going to sound crazy," Nurisha began. "But before Mashango was born he..." But suddenly Nurisha was cut off by someone tackling her to the ground.

"Hey!" Kopa cried out, running to help his cousin. But he was soon tackled by another grey blur. "Mashango run!" Kopa cried out as her tried to push his attacker off of him. Mashango quickly turned and ran. He heard Kopa cry out as he was bitten by his attacker. But soon Mashango found his path blocked by Dogo.

"No way out shrimp," Dogo snarled.

"Nash!" Mashango cried out. "Vitani! Hafsa! Help!" But he was soon silenced by Dogo hitting him hard in the face, sending him crashing to the ground. Dogo moved in to hit the young Prince again when suddenly he was tackled by a creamy golden blur. Getting to his feet Dogo saw Tama had come onto the scene along with Duran, Chaka and Kaza. Tama and Duran raced to help Nurisha fend off Mjanja and Shida while Chaka helped Kopa fend off Kuiba. By now Nash, Vitani and Hafsa had joined the group and the jackal pups knew they were beat.

"Another time lions!" Dogo hissed as he and his siblings ran back into the Outlands.

"Thanks for the help," Nurisha panted, rubbing her face, which had scratch marks on it.

"Yeah thanks," Kopa said with a wince as he stood. Kopa looked down and saw blood going down his chest from the bite marks. "Ow that hurts," Kopa said weakly as he began to sway. Nash quickly caught his cousin before he hit the ground.

"C'mon Kop' lets get you home," Nash said.

"You ok Mash'?" Hafsa asked, looking at her brother with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine Haf'," Mashango said with a smile. "My head hurts a little though."

"Well c'mon little brother lets get you home," Nurisha declared. With that the cubs began to walk back to Pride Rock.

TLKTLKTLK

A little while later the cubs were back at Pride Rock. Simba sent Zazu to find Rafiki as Nash help Kopa lay down next to Nala, who pulled him close after giving Kaira and Kion to Sarafina. "Nurisha you and Mashango need to be looked at as well," Simba said.

"But Uncle Simba I feel fine," Nurisha declared.

"None the less you still have injuries," Simba pointed out. "I insist you stay put." Just then Kali and Jasiri came running into the cave with Usafi running in right behind them.

"What happened?" Kali asked, nuzzling Nurisha and Mashango.

"Stupid jackal pups decided to attack us," Nurisha grumbled. "Thankfully Tama, Duran, Chaka and Kaza came along."

"Yeah those jackals were super scary," Mashango declared.

"Oh my baby thank the Kings you and your sister weren't badly hurt," Usafi cried out, pulling Mashango and Hafsa close.

"So Tama why'd you help us?" Nurisha asked, looking at the creamy golden cub.

"Well I couldn't let those stupid jackals kill you guys," Tama declared.

"Yeah," Duran put it. "Not after we were all becoming friends and all."

"Well thanks," Nurisha said with a smile. Tama and Duran smiled back. Just then Rafiki came and gently shooed everyone other than the injured cubs and the new mothers out of the cave.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile outside the cave Kali was pacing angrily. "Damn those jackals," he growled. "Now they even got their kids attacking our kids."

"This is getting out of hand," Jasiri declared.

"I agree," Simba said with a nod. "I've noticed a steady incline of jackals causing problems lately and I've taken steps to stop it."

"What kind of steps?'' Kali asked, looking at his brother.

"I've enlisted help," Simba informed his brother. "And its pretty unconventional help."

"Who?" Kali asked, curious to what his brother had in mind.

"I'm meeting with them later today," Simba said. "You're more than welcome to join me."

"I'll be there," Kali declared. "But first we need to make sure Nurisha, Mashango and Kopa are going to be alright."

"Agreed," Simba said with a nod. Then as if on cue Rafiki came out of the cave. "Rafiki how's my son?" Simba asked going up to the aging mandrill with Nala, Kali, Jasiri and Usafi right behind him.

"Young Kopa has some injuries to his chest," Rafiki informed the King. "But luckily dey were not to serious and I was able to treat dem. He should be fine in a few days."

"And what about Nurisha and Mashango?" Kali asked.

"Young Mashango received quite the knock on de head," Rafiki said. "And because he is so young de impact was more serious dan it would have been to an older cub. He has a slight concussion but he will be fine in a few days too. As for young Nurisha's injuries de cuts on her face were deeper dan the ones dat young Kopa received."

"What does that mean exactly?" Jasiri asked.

"It means dat de Princess may have some scars as a result of dis," Rafiki said. "But I am hopeful dat de medicine I gave her will make da scars vedy slight."

"Can we see them?" Nala asked.

"Of course," Rafiki said with a smile. "And I will be on my way. But please come get me if you need me." With that the mandrill took his leave while the rest of the group entered the cave to see the cubs.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that day Simba was leaving to meet with his new allies. Kali was accompanying his brother because he was curious who the golden Kings was working with. As they were walking Kali noticed they were nearing the Outlands. "Hey Simba we're getting near the Outlands," Kali informed his brother.

"Yes Kali I'm aware of that," Simba said with a smile. "The Outlands are where we're meeting our new allies."

"But why..." Kali began. But the sliver coated lion stopped when he saw Shenzi, Banazi and Ed at the border. Kali growled and extended his claws. Simba noticed and put his paw on his brother's shoulder and shook his head. Kali gave his younger brother a confused look but said nothing.

"Hey there Simba how's it goin'?" Shenzi said, stepping forward with her brothers right behind her.

"It would be a lot better if those damn jackals didn't have their pups attack my son and my niece and nephew," Simba said with a growl.

"Whoa when'd that happen?" Banazi asked, his black eyes wide with surprise.

"Just a little while ago," Simba informed the male hyena. "But thankfully they're going to be ok."

"Whoa there wait a minute here," Kali said suddenly, causing everyone to look at him. "The hyenas are your new allies?" Kali's voice was full of confusion.

"Yeah they are," Simba confirmed with a nod. "And as unlikely as it seams they've actually been of good use to me."

"But why would you hyenas help us lions?" Kali asked, looking at Shenzi.

"Because," Shenzi said. "Like I've said before hyenas and lions may not have always gotten along but I'd rather work with you lions than those flea ridden jackal any day of the week."

"Yeah those jackals ain't nothin' but stinkin' cowards," Banazi growled. Ed muttered something and Banazi nodded his head.

"Turns out those jackals were the ones that killed our mates," Shenzi said, looking at Ed. "Ed here found that out." Ed muttered something and Shenzi held up her paw. "I gettin' to that Ed," she growled. Then she turned back towards Kali and Simba saying, "We used to blame you for their deaths. But then we realized that you ain't the ones we should be blamin' here." Kali said nothing. He just gave the Alpha Female a skeptical look.

"Kali they've really been proving themselves," Simba put in. "Do you really think I'd work with hyenas if they're were any other choice."

"I guess you have a point," Kali said, still giving Shenzi a look.

"So you're agreed then?" Simba asked. "You agree to work with them?" Kali looked at his brother then he looked back at the hyenas. Then he opened his mouth to respond.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 20 complete. Review please.**


	21. An Unlikely Alliance

**A/N: Thank you to my lone reviewer** **.** **Ch 21 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 21 An Unlikely Alliance**

"Its not really my call to make Simba," Kali responded. "I mean you're the King here not me. So it really doesn't matter what I think."

"It matters to me," Simba declared. "Besides Nala you're the only lion I trust to help me with these kind of decisions Kali. And if you're not comfortable working with them then we won't." Kali opened his mouth to speak. But before he could Shenzi spoke up.

"Look Kali you can trust us here," she said. "I mean when you were livin' here with us did we ever do anything to make you now trust us? Or Hell even after wards. We did everything you asked of us and never once did we attack you or your kids. Think about that."

"That is true," Kali said after a minute. "You hyenas haven't really done anything to me to make me distrust you."

"So we're good then?" Shenzi asked, looking at Kali.

"I guess so," Kali replied back. "And I've heard Nurisha talk about you pups too. So if she likes them then there must be some good in you hyenas."

"Yeah we'll go with that," Shenzi said quickly. Then she turned back towards Simba saying, "So what's the deal Simba?"

"Yeah when do we get to kick those damn jackals out of the Outlands for good?" Banazi asked, his voice rising with excitement.

"Look Banazi I don't think I'm going to be able to kick them out of the Outlands," Simba informed the male hyena.

"And why is that?" Shenzi asked, her voice having a slight edge to it.

"When the jackals first came here I made a deal with Reire," Simba explained. "And as I recall you made a deal with her too Shenzi. That the southern side of the Outlands was to be her and her pack's turf."

"Yeah I do remember makin' that deal," Shenzi commented. "But Reire also agreed that they'd stay clear of our turf. And they haven't." Ed muttered something and Shenzi said, "Good point Ed. They have gone into the Pride Lands too."

"And they attacked Nurisha more than once," Kali pointed out. "Not to mention what their pups did to her, Kopa and Mashango."

"Yeah and they've attacked my boy too!" Banazi cried out. "Those damn jackals nearly killed Chungu. And he was on his own turf!"

"Ok ok I get the point," Simba said, holding up his paw. The golden King closed his eyes, rubbed the area between his eyes and let out a sigh. "Look I see your points. I really do. And after what those filth did to my son and my niece and nephew there's nothing I'd like more than to kick the whole lot of them to the other side of Africa. But I can't do that."

"And I ask again," Shenzi said, her voice low. "Why not?"

"Because," Simba said. "As I recall the first time your pup was attacked he was on the jackals' turf. True?"

"Yeah," Banazi said, trying his best not to growl. "But.."

"And our cubs went in and attacked as well," Simba pointed out. "Even though the jackals had every right to defend their turf."

"Simba they were saving Chungu's life," Kali said, shocked that his brother was defending the jackals' actions.

"Yes Kali I'm well aware of that," Simba said. "But I'm not speaking as their uncle or father. I'm speaking as King. And part of deal we made with Reire was that neither us nor anyone from the Pride Lands would venture into their turf uninvited or else face the consequences. And those consequences were whatever Reire deamed fit. And as barbaric and cruel as it may seam to us she decided punishment would be death."

"Yeah ok I get that," Shenzi said with irritation. "But Reire still came into our turfs uninvited and attacked our pups. She needs to pay."

"I agree," Simba said, looking at the Alpha Female. "And I wish I could but what she did in considered retaliation for the first unprovoked attacks from our cubs first and therefore cannot be punished under the laws of the Pride Lands which as you are well aware of go for the Outlands as well."

"Yeah," Shenzi grumbled. "I know."

"Great so what's the point of us even doin' this?" Banazi grumbled. "If we ain't gonna attack then why are we even here?"

"We're here because we need to look out for each other," Simba explained. "You hyenas have already saved out cubs before so we know we can trust you to do so again."

"Yeah I guess we can do that," Shenzi said. "But I'm tellin' you right now Simba if I so much as smell Reire or any of those jackals around my turf I'm gonna kill 'em. The laws be damned."

"Understood," Simba said with a nod. "And Reire should already know we mean business after her mate was killed."

"Good," Shenzi said, turning to leave. "C'mon boys lets roll." With that the triplets were gone leaving the two brothers alone.

"Well lets get back to our families shall we?" Simba said to Kali.

"Yeah," Kali said as he turned to leave. "Think we can trust them Sim'?"

"I think they hate the jackals as much as we do," Simba said as they walked. "So yeah I think we can trust them on this." With that the two brothers walked in silence. As he was walking Kali was silently worrying about working with the hyenas. As he was walking Scar's voice came through his head once again, "This is perfect," the voice said. "Now you can use those idiots to rid yourself of Simba once and for all."

"No," Kali growled, making sure his voice was low. "No I won't do that."

"But its your perfect chance Kali," Scar's voice said. "Your idiot brother will never suspect it."

"I won't do it," Kali growled. "I won't kill my own brother."

"He doesn't really care you know," Scar's voice said. "He just pretends he does. Just like Mufasa pretended to care about me. He's not even going to punish those jackals for attacking your children. If he really cared he'd make them pay."

"No," Kali growled. "No you're wrong! Simba does care!"

"How long are you going to keep lying to yourself Kali?" Scar's voice asked. "How long is it going to be before you see the truth. I suppose one of your children will have to die to make you see the light."

"No!" Kali roared, startling Simba, who looked over at his brother with wide amber eyes. "You leave my children alone damn you!" Kali roared again.

"Kali?" Simba asked, his voice full of concern. "Kali what is it? What's wrong?"

"You're wrong," Kali growled. Simba blinked in surprise, thinking Kali was talking to him. "I won't listen to you," Kali continued, shutting his eyes tight.

"Kali what..." Simba began, putting his paw on his brother's shoulder.

"Leave me alone damn you!" Kali roared pulling away from his brother. Startled Simba stumbled and lost his footing, landing hard on his backside. Simba stared wide eyed at his brother as he continued to rant, "Go back to Hell Scar!" he roared, his eyes still shut tight. "Go back to Hell and leave me alone!" Suddenly Kali let out a cry and his eyes flew opened. By now Simba had gotten to his feet and was in front of his brother.

"Kali?" Simba asked, cautiously. "Kali are you alright?"

"Simba?" Kali whispered, breathing heavily. "Simba I.."

"Are you hearing Scar's voice again?" Simba asked.

"I.." Kali began. "Y-yes I...I heard him again."

"Kali..." Simba began.

"Simba I..I think I'm going crazy," Kali said, putting his paw to his head. "I..I hear his voice and its..its telling me to do terrible things."

"Maybe you should talk to Rafiki about this," Simba said softly. "I mean he helped Nurisha. I think he can help you too."

"Yeah well maybe," Kali said, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey its nothing to be ashamed of," Simba said with a small smile.

"Yes it is," Kali said softly. "I hear that murderer's voice for Kings Sake. How is that even remotely ok?"

"Kali its only natural that you have fears," Simba said. "And obviously you have a great fear of becoming like Scar that you think he's talking to you. Trust me bro he's not. That's your own fears trying to take over."

"You really think so?" Kali asked, looking at hos younger brother.

"Talk to Rafiki," Simba urged. "He'll tell you how to get past your past. He did with me."

"Thanks little brother," Kali said with a smile. "I feel better now."

"Good," Simba said with a smile of his own. "Now c'mon lets get home." With that the two brothers headed back towards Pride Rock.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 21 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know in a review please.**


	22. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews** **here's Ch 22 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 22 The Beginning of the End**

A couple of months past and soon Nurisha and Nash had turned a year old. As was custom Nurisha went out for her first hunt. A few hours later she returned with a juicy zebra in her jaws. "I'm so proud of you honey," Jasiri said, nuzzling her daughter.

"Thanks Mom," Nurisha said with a smile. Just then Kali approached his daughter with a smile.

"I knew you could do it," the silver coated lion said, giving his oldest daughter a nuzzle.

"Thanks Daddy," Nurisha said, returning the nuzzle. Then Simba cleared his throat and Kali and Jasiri looked over at the golden King.

"Its time," the King said.

"Time for what?" Nurisha asked, giving her parents confused looks.

"Well honey as you know you and your brother turned one," Kali said. Nurisha nodded and Kali continued. "Well when Royal lions and lionesses turn one its tradition for their parents to announce who they will marry one day."

"But why?" Nurisha asked, clearly confused. "I mean I understand why Kopa had to be betrothed. He's the heir. But why do Nash and I have to?"

"Its tradition honey," Jasiri declared. "But don't worry we've picked perfect mates for you both." Nurisha opened her mouth to speak but Kali held up his paw and nodded towards the rest of the Pride, who were all looking at them. Nash was also there along with Hafsa and Mashango, who were now nine and five months old. Nash had grown nicely and had a dark brown mane growing in.

"Alright now that everyone is here my brother and his mate have an announcement to make," Simba informed the Pride. With that Simba stepped aside and allowed Kali and Jasiri to step forward.

"Thank you Simba," Kali said, clearing his throat. "As you all know my son, Nash and my daughter, Nurisha just turned a year old."

"And when Royal cubs reach this age it is custom for their parents top announce who will become their mates," Jasiri pipe up. Nash's brown eyes went wide when he heard his mother say this and he looked over at Nurisha, who shrugged.

"So we're here to make that announcement," Kali declared. "The lioness we've chosen for Nash is very smart, kind and has grown into a beautiful lioness."

"We've chosen Kaza to be Nash's mate," Jasiri finished, looking over at Kaza, who was standing with Dedra off to the side. Kaza's light brown eyes went wide as she looked at her mother.

"Go on honey," Dedra whispered. "Go up there." Dedra nodded to where Kali and Jasiri were waiting. Swallowing hard Kaza walked up to the group and was nuzzled by Kali and Jasiri. Then she was pointed towards Nash, who was staring at her both of them stunned as to what was happening.

"Psst you're supposed to nuzzle her Nash," Mashango whispered from his place beside his older brother. Nash glared at his brother but knew that he was right. Nash looked back at Kaza, who smiled at him. This made the rusty brown lion relax some and he leaned in and nuzzled Kaza. But the two quickly pulled apart and ran off to the side.

"And now we'd like to announce whose to be out daughter, Nurisha's mate," Kali said. Nurisha held her breath as she anxiously awaited her parents' decision. "The lion we've chosen for our daughter is a very kind, brave and caring lion," Kali was saying.

"And he's also one of the kindest lions we know," Jasiri put in. "And although there a little age difference between them we think Nuka will make a perfect mate for Nurisha."

"What?!" Nurisha and Nuka cried out at the same time, their eyes wide.

"Go on Nuka go up there," Zira hissed, nudging her son towards the group.

"But Mom.." Nuka stammered as he walked. But soon he found himself in front of everyone. Nuka laughed nervously and waved towards the group. Vitani and Kovu, who were now eight and three months old, burst out laughing. Leon and Zira shot their children warning looks and they were silent.

"Go on 'Ishea," Nash whispered, nudging Nurisha towards Nuka. The snow white lioness and the brown coated lion, stared at each other, neither one of them moving. "Psst you gotta nuzzle," Nash hissed. Nurisha glared at her twin then looked over at her parents, who motioned for her to nuzzle Nuka. Nurisha looked over at Nuka, who smiled sheepishly at her. Shrugging Nurisha leaned in and gave Nuka a quick nuzzle. Nuka pulled away with a nervous laugh and blushed, running over to Zira. This caused Vitani and Kovu to burst out laughing. Soon Kopa, Kion and Kiara joined in and soon all the cubs were laughing.

"Children," Nala hissed, giving her children looks. "That is quite enough. Especially from you Kopa. You know better."

"Yeah Kopa you know better," Kiara mocked, sticking her tough out at her older brother. Kion laughed and high fived his twin. Kopa growled and smacked his siblings over their heads.

"Oww," the twins groaned, rubbing their heads.

"Kopa!" Nala scolded. "If you can't behave like a civilized lion then you can march yourself straight into the cave."

"But Mom they..." Kopa began.

"Now Kopa!" Nala commanded, pointing her paw towards the cave. Kopa walked inside the cave grumbling to himself the entire time. "And you two had better behave yourselves," Nala declared, turning to face her youngest children. "Understood?"

"Yes Mom," the twins said together.

"That goes for you two as well," Zira said firmly, looking directly at Vitani and Kovu. "Am I clear?"

"Yes Mom," the two siblings said together.

"Honestly I can't understand why you two are always so rambunctious," Leon declared, shaking his head. "I mean you don't see Duran and Zuri acting that way and their the same age as you two." Leon was referring to Duran's newest sister, Zuri, who was three months old and had a light brown coat and dark blue eyes.

"That's because they're no fun," Kovu declared. "We like playing with Kopa, Kiara and Kion much better."

"Well keep this attitude up and you won't be playing with anyone for a very long time young lion," Leon declared, narrowing his reddish brown eyes at his son.

"Sorry," Kovu muttered. "But seriously Dad can we go play? Its like super boring here."

"Alright you may go," Leon said. "But be back before dark."

"We will," the siblings called out as they went down the side of Pride Rock.

"Can we go too Mom?" Kion asked, looking at Nala.

"Please?" Kiara begged.

"Alright," Nala said with a laugh. "But be careful and have fun."

"We will," the twins called out as they ran to join their friend. By now they had gathered Zuri and Mashango and took off.

"Mom will me and Mashango be getting arranged marriages too?" Hafsa asked.

"No stupid," Tama said, approaching the silver coated Princess. "You only get arranged marriages if you were born either to the King and Queen or the Prince and Princess. Your mom isn't a Princess since she never married your Dad so you and Mashango get squat."

"Tama be nice," Chaka said, jumping to Hafsa's defense. "You don't have to call her names." Chaka was now eleven months old and had the beginnings of a sandy brown mane growing in. Over the months Chaka and Hafsa had grown close and the two had developed feeling for each other.

"I was just pointing out a fact that's all," Tama declared.

"Well you didn't have to call me stupid," Hafsa growled. Even though she was nine months compared to Tama's eleven months Hafsa still stood her ground and defended herself.

"Tama you really should say you're sorry," Duran said, coming onto the scene. Like Tama and Chaka he was also eleven months old and had the beginnings of a dark brown mane growing in.

"Ok fine I'm sorry," Tama said, rolling her golden brown eyes. "Can we just forget it please?"

"Fine with me," Hafsa said. "You guys wanna take a walk while the babies are playing?"

"Sure," Chaka said with a smile. With that the group of four told their parents they were leaving and went for a walk. Naah and Nurisha had gone off with Kaza and Nuka at the insistence of their parents to get to know each other better. But none of the group realized that danger would soon be coming their way.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 22. More to come in ch 23. Review please.**


	23. Taken

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate them.** **Ok here's Ch 23 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **CH 23 Taken**

Nurisha and Nuka were walking side by side both of them feeling really awkward. "I wonder why our parents agreed for us to be mates?" Nurisha wondered. "I mean Nuka is the last lion in the world I'd pick for a mate." Nuka looked at her and Nurisha gasped, not meaning to have said that out loud. "Nuka I'm sorry," Nurisha said quickly, embarrassed that Nuka had heard her.

"Its ok Nurisha," Nuka said with a smile. "I get it. And I feel the same as you do. I got no clue why I was picked to be your mate."

"Yeah but hey maybe this could work," Nurisha said, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Yeah," Nuka said with a sigh. "Maybe. I mean I could do a lot worse. At least I didn't end up with Tama." Nuka smiled at Nurisha when he said this part. Nurisha laughed, amused by Nuka's sense of humor.

"You're funny," Nurisha said with another laugh.

"Yeah?" Nuka said, still smiling. "I...I've never been told that before by a lioness that wasn't my mother."

"Nuka have you talked to many lionesses?" Nurisha asked, knowing how shy the brown coated lion was.

"Well no," Nuka admitted, looking down at the ground. "Ever time I go to talk to a lioness I get all tongue tied. Most lionesses think I'm an idiot."

"Well you're not," Nurisha said firmly. "Nuka you're a really sweet lion."

"You don't have to say that just to be nice," Nuka said, still avoiding eye contact. "I know the real reason you don't like me."

"Nuka that's not..." Nurisha began.

"You don't like me for the same reason a lot of lions and lionesses don't," Nuka said, ignoring Nurisha's comment. "Because I'm the son of Scar. The son of a monster. You think that I'm like him."

"No I don't," Nurisha cried out, shocked that Nuka was saying this. "And you're not the son of Scar. You're the son of Zira and Leon. Leon raised you therefore he's your father not that SOB."

"I'm Scar's blood son though," Nuka said softly.

"Blood relations are overrated if you ask me," Nurisha declared. "And besides you're forgetting one important thing. My Aunt Nala is also Scar's blood child. And everyone loves her."

"That's because she doesn't look like him," Nuka said. "I do."

"Nuka you need to stop being so hard on yourself," Nurisha declared. "You need to get some self confidence."

"Easy for you to say," Nuka muttered.

"Easy?" Nurisha repeated. "Are you kidding me? Nuka you forget that I'm an albino. I get tormented almost everyday because of it. Trust me self confidence is not easy for me. But I don't let those idiots get to me. And you shouldn't either. You Nuka are a kind, caring, sweet, funny lion. And I consider myself lucky to be the lioness that will be your mate."

"Really?" Nuka said with a smile. Nurisha nodded and smiled back at Nuka. Nuka stepped forward to nuzzle Nurisha but hesitated. Nurisha then nuzzled Nuka, snuggling into his jet black mane. But their good time was short lived.

"Aww ain't that sweet?" a familiar voice said. "The freak has got herself a boyfriend." Nurisha and Nuka turned and saw Reire there with her jackals.

"You guys again," Nurisha said with a growl. "You got a Hell of a lot of nerve showing your faces here."

"Yeah," Nuka hissed, glaring at the jackals. "We're gonna rip your heads off."

"Ok hold it right there," Reire said, stepping forward. "As much as I would love to tear your albino ass up that's not what I've come for."

"Then what do you want?" Nurisha demanded.

"Simple," Reire said with a sneer. "Tell your uncle and your old man that we wanna see 'em. And make it snappy."

"Why the Hell should we do anything you tell us to do?" Nuka growled.

"Oh we have our ways of making you want to do what we say," Reire declared with an eerie grin. "Show 'em boys." With that two jackals stepped forward holding a terrified Kion and Kovu in their mouths.

"Kovu!" Nuka cried out, his ruby eyes wide.

"Kion!" Nurisha cried out at the same time.

"You bitch!" Nuka snarled. "If you hurt my brother in any way I'll.."

"Keep it up and we'll crush his little neck," Reire snarled, nodding to the jackal that had Kovu. The jackal bit down just enough to make Kovu cry out in pain.

"Stop!" Nuka and Nurisha cried at the same time. Reire nodded and the other jackal stopped.

"Let them go Reire," Nurisha said, trying to keep as calm as possible. "Please they're just cubs."

"Hmm," Reire said, stroking her chin thoughtfully. "Tell you what I do freak. I'll let the cubs go on one condition."

"What's that?" Nurisha growled, glaring at the jackal.

"You take their place," Reire said with an evil grin. "I'd much rather have you than him anyway. You've caused me a lot of trouble freak."

"What?!" Nuka cried out. "There's no way that..."

"I'll do it," Nurisha interrupted. "I'll go with you guys. But only if you let my cousin and Nuka's brother go."

"Very well then," Reire said. "But I'm not about to let both of them go first. So I'll release Nuka's brother first then once you're with us your cousin will go free as well."

"No deal," Nurisha cried out. "You either let both of them go or I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Then it seams we have a problem," Reire said. "Because I'm not a fool there freak. I know once both cubs are freed you'll run away too. So either I keep one for leverage or I keep both of them. You're choice."

"Fine," Nurisha growled, knowing she was beat. "You have a deal."

"Very well then," Reire said. Then she turned towards the jackal that was holding Kovu saying, "Let his go Jhani."

"You got it boss," Jhani said dropping Kovu hard on the ground. Kovu got to his feet and ran to Nuka, hiding behind his leg.

"Wavivu, Kuiba front and center!" Reire called out. Kuiba instantly ran forward but Wavivu didn't.

"Ah Ma do I have to?" Wavivu whined.

"Now Wavivu!" Reire snarled. Wavivu jumped to his feet and ran next to his sister.

"Grab the freak," Reire commanded. With that the two one year old pups ran to Nurisha and forced her to come with them. Once they were with the rest of the group Dogo, Mjanja and Shida joined their siblings along side Nurisha, making sure she couldn't escape.

"Ok you have me now," Nurisha said. "Now let Kion go!"

"Oh you really are a fool freak," Reire said cruelly. "Now I have you and your cousin both. The perfect lures for Simba and Kali. C'mon gang we're moving out!"

"No!" Nurisha cried as she was shoved along. "You tricked me! Let go of me!" But the jackals paid Nurisha no attention as they pushed her along.

"Help me!" Kion cried out as he was carried away too. "Nuka help me! Mom! Dad!" But the golden Prince was carried away.

"Oh Nuka if I were you I'd tell Simba and Kali to meet us at the Outland border tomorrow when the sun's highest in the sky," Reire called out as she retreated. "Unless they want their precious cubs to be returned to them piece by piece." With that Reire and her Pack were gone.

"No!" Nuka shouted as he ran after the Pack. "Nurisha! Kion! No! Damn it!" Nuka hung his head sadly as he realized he wasn't going to be able to stop them. Then he felt a nose press into his leg. Looking down he saw Kovu looking at his with wide reddish brown eyes.

"What are we gonna do Nuka?" he asked softly, rubbing against his brother.

"We go home little brother," Nuka said, softly as he picked up his little brother and put him on his. Then he walked home dreading the conversation he was going to have when he got there.

 **A/N well there you go ch 23 complete. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. And as always review please.**


	24. A Horrible Situation

**A/N I'd like to thank you all for the reviews** **and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 24 A Horrible Situation**

Nuka arrived back at Pride Rock to be met by a worried looking Zira, Leon, Simba and Nala. "Nuka!" Zira cried out running over to her oldest son. "Zuri, Kiara, Vitani and Mashango just returned. They said that Kovu and Kion have been taken by jackals."

"I'm ok Mom," Kovu said, popping his head up.

"Oh Kovu thank the Kings you're ok," Zira said, taking her youngest in her mouth and licking him over and over again.

"We were terrified son," Leon said giving his son a nuzzle.

"But where's Kion?" Nala asked, looking around for her youngest son.

"Reire still has him," Nuka informed the Queen. Nala gasped and lowered her head as the tear came to her eyes. Simba ran up to his mate and nuzzled her.

"That bitch!" he snarled, his amber eyes filled with rage. "I'll kill her."

"But how did Kovu manage to get away?" Jasiri asked, scratching her head in confusion.

"Yeah and where's Nurisha?" Kali wondered. "She was with you Nuka. Where is she?"

"Well you see Kali here's the thing," Nuka said. Just then Nash and Kaza returned from their walk.

"Hey what's going on?' Nash wondered when he saw the looks on everyone's faces. "Where's Nurisha?"

"That's what we were wondering," Kali said, looking at Nuka.

"Nuka what happened?' Leon asked, looking at his son.

"Well Dad here's what happened," Nuka said, taking in a deep breath. Then the brown coated lion proceeded to tell everyone the events that had just happened. "And Reire said that if King Simba and Prince Kali don't meet her at the Outland border tomorrow when the sun's highest in the sky she'll kill them," Nuka finished.

"Oh Simba our poor baby," Nala said, her voice shaking.

"But I don't get it," Tojo chimed in. "I mean if they wanted one of Kali's kids then why didn't they take Mashango? I mean he's a lot easier to control than a one year old lioness is."

"She said she wanted one of the 'freaks'," Nuka said softly. "That they're better to be rid of than 'normal' lions."

"Oh Kings Above," Usafi gasped, causing everyone to look at her. "If she grabbed Nurisha then she may have grabbed Hafsa too."

"Where is Hafsa anyways?" Simba asked, looking around for his youngest niece.

"She's still out with Tama, Chaka and Duran," Kopa said, emerging from the cave.

"Oh Kali we've got to find her!" Usafi cried out, her voice breaking.

"We will 'Saf," Kali said gently. "We'll find her." Usafi ran to Kali and buried her face in his white mane. Jasiri growled under her breath but decided it was best not to say anything under the circumstances.

"We'll all go," Simba declared. "C'mon lets..." But the King stopped when he heard someone coming. Looking the group saw Hafsa, Chaka, Tama and Duran walk up the side of Pride Rock.

"Hafsa!" Usafi and Kali cried out, running over to their daughter and pulling her close. "Oh Hafsa thank the Kings you're safe," Usafi cried, licking her daughter over and over again.

"Mother!" Hafsa cried, pulling away from Usafi. "Quit it! You're embarrassing me!"

"We're just glad you're ok," Kali declared.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hafsa wondered, giving her parents confused looks. "What's going on?"

"Nurisha and Kion have been kidnapped by Reire and he jackals," Nash informed his sister. Hafsa gasped and her violet eyes went wide.

"But we're going to find them," Simba declared. "Kali you, Tojo, and Leon come with me! We're going to the Outlands."

"Oh Simba do you really think its a good idea to confront Reire?" Nala asked, her voice shaking.

"We're not going to confront her," Simba informed his mate. We're going to meet with Shenzi and her Clan."

"I'm coming to," Nuka declared, stepping forward.

"Me too," Nash declared. Kali opened his mouth to protest by Nash cut his father off, "Nothing you can say Dad is going to make me stay. And I'm not a cub anymore. I'm a year old now and can defend myself if needed."

"Alright then," Kali said, smiling slightly at his son's determination. "Lets go." With that the six lions left, heading for the Outlands.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in the Southern side of the Outlands Nurisha and Kion were shoved into a small damp cave and a heavy rock was put in front of it. "Damn it!" Nurisha cursed as she pushed on the rock. Then she noticed Kion was shaking and crying. "Hey c'mon Kion don't cry," Nurisha said, pulling her young cousin towards her and nuzzling him. "Its going to be ok. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

"I know you won't," Kion whispered, snuggling into Nurisha's fur. "I'm ok now."

"Good," Nurisha said, giving her cousin's head a lick. "Now we've just gotta figure out how to get out of here." With that the two cousins began to search for an exit even though they both knew that would be almost impossible to find.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back at Pride Rock Mashango was getting anxious. The golden cub knew his sister was in grave danger. Somehow Mashango always knew when Nurisha needed help. He couldn't explain it but it was like they were connected somehow. And a voice inside Mashango was telling him to help his sister and cousin. "That's it I'm going!" he exclaimed

"Going where?" Kiara asked, giving her cousin a strange look.

"To help Nurisha and Kion!" Mashango declared.

"Hold it Mashango that's not a good idea," Hafsa declared, stepping in front of her brother.

"Look Haf' I goin'," Mashango declared. "Now if you guys wanna come with me then come. But there's no way you're stoppin' me from goin'."

"Well fine then," Hafsa said, knowing how stubborn her brother was. "Then I'm coming with you."

"I'm coming too," Kopa declared. "I'm saving my little brother and Nurisha."

"Count me in too," Chaka said with a nod.

"Me too," Duran said with a nod of his own.

"I'm coming too," Tama declared.

"Hey I wanna come too," Kiara cried. not wanting to be left out.

"Kiara that's not going to happen," Kopa declared. "You're only three months old."

"So?'' Kiara said, irritated with her brother. "Mashango's only five months old. Besides if you don't let me come then I'm telling Mom and Daddy."

"Ah just let her come," Tama said with irritation.

Kopa groaned, annoyed that his little sister had won with her threats. "Fine," he grumbled. "You can come Kiara."

"Thought you'd see things my way," the Princess said in a superior tone. Kopa growled under his breath but said nothing.

"We have to go out the back," Duran declared, looking around to make sure no adults were around. "That way the adults won't try to stop us." With that Duran and Chaka moved some rocks that were at the back of the cave. And once everyone was through the group was off hoping they'd be able to save Nurisha and Kion.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Reire and her jackals were getting ready for their meeting with Simba and Kali. "Mom are we really gonna let the freak and her cousin go?" Dogo was asking.

"Of course not," Reire snapped, glaring at her son. "Do you think I'm an idiot? As soon as we get Simba and Kali right where we want 'em that freak and the other brat are as good as dead. Along with her other freak sister. Then we take over Pride Rock and declare ourselves rulers and kick the rest of those lions to the Outlands where they belong. Only I'm gonna make sure Simba and Kali's mates and their other brats die slow and painful deaths too. Maybe I'll keep Simba and Kali alive just long enough so they can witness it. Oh yes my son its gonna be great."

"Not for you it won't be," a voice snarled. Reire and Dogo turned and their eyes went wide with surprise when they saw who was there.

"What the Hell are you doin' here?' Reire snarled, glaring at the intruder.

 **A/N well folks there you have ch 24 complete. I hope you all enjoyed it and as always please review.**


	25. The Final Showdown

**A/N Sorry for the long wait. A lot going on right now. Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them. H** **ere's ch 25 for ya and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 25 The Final Showdown**

"What the Hell are you doin' here?" Reire snarled, glaring at the uninvited guests.

"Stoppin' you Reire," Shenzi snarled, glaring right back at the female jackal.

"Yeah," Banazi chimed in. "You jackals ain't got no right to be botherin' those lion cubs. So we're here to tell ya that either you let 'em go or they'll be trouble."

"Please," Reire scoffed, rolling her eyes. "This isn't your fight hyenas. So if I were you I'd beat it."

"You made it our fight when you started invadin' out turf," Shenzi growled.

"And attackin' our pups!" Banazi snarled. Ed growled something as he was glaring at Reire as well.

"Yeah we haven't forgotten what you did to Cheezi!" Chungu, who was now a year old, snarled. "Attackin' him and almost killin' him!"

"Well if you hyenas had just minded your own business then that wouldn't have happened," Reire declared coldly. Ed snarled and lunged towards Reire but he was stopped by Shenzi, who had to hold her brother back. Ed muttered furiously at Shenzi.

"Yeah I know Ed," Shenzi said. "But this ain't the time. Ok?" Ed stopped and relaxed slightly, but it was still obvious that he was furious.

"So you just decided to join forces with the lions is that it?" Reire asked. Unknowingly to her while Shenzi and her brothers and their pups were distracting Reire Chaka and the others were sneaking behind them and towards the cave where Nurisha and Kion were being held.

"Nurisha!" Mashango hissed. "Kion! Where are you guys?!"

"Here!" Nurisha hissed back. "We're over here!" With that Mashango and the other ran over to the cave and Chaka, Duran and Kopa pushed away the rock that was blocking the entrance.

"Whew am I glad to be out of there," Kion declared.

"C'mon," Kopa hissed. "Lets go before..." But the golden Prince stopped when he turned and saw Kuiba, Mjanja, Shida, and Wavivu standing there with a few more jackals.

"Well well well," Shida hissed, glaring at the group. "Looks like someone was planin' a jail break."

"Yeah," Mjanja laughed cruelly. "And a failed one at that." With that the brother and sister let out cruel laughs.

"If I were you I'd get back in that cave," Kuiba hissed, glaring at Nurisha and Kion.

"No way in Hell!" Nurisha snarled back.

"Well fine then," Kuiba growled. "Looks like we're gonna have to make ya." With that the female jackal and her siblings began to advance on the group with the rest of their pack behind them. The group all got into fighting stances and lunged at their foes. The group connected biting and clawing the whole way. Kion and Kiara stayed back, unsure what to do. But soon the decision was taken out of their hands when two full grown jackals advanced on them. Gulping the twins backed away, knowing they wouldn't stand a chance against them. But Kopa was watching and he tackled one of the jackals sending him hard to the ground. But this still left the other jackal, who was staring at Kiara and Kion with gleaming eyes. But suddenly Kion got confidence and he swatted the jackal hard, leaving four long scratch marks on his face. Kion then hit the jackal as hard as he could in the chest, catching his off guard and sending him to the ground. This gave the twins a chance to run. Kopa had thrown the other jackal off of his with the help of Chaka and they were going to help the other. By now Reire had become alert to what was happening and she, Dogo and the rest of her pack went to help. But Shenzi and her brothers quickly intercepted and the fight was on.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba, Kali, Nash and Nuka were all anxiously awaiting their meeting with Reire. They had gone to meet with Shenzi and her group but to their surprise they weren't there. Cheezi, who was still recovering from his injuries, informed them where the hyenas had gone. "C'mon," Simba said. "We need to help them." With that the four lions went off to help their hyena friends.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Nurisha was having trouble fending off Shida and Mjanja. But soon she was joined by Tama, who tackled Shida to the ground. "Thought you could us a little help," the creamy golden cub said with a smile.

"Thanks," Nurisha panted as she dodged Shida's blow. Then her white eyes went wide. "Tama look out!" Nurisha cried when she saw Wavivu coming up behind her. But her cry was to late and Wavivu delivered a hard hit to Tama's head, sending her to the ground. Nurisha went to help Tama but Shida tackled her, preventing her from helping. But suddenly Hafsa was there and she helped her sister throw Shida off of her. The two sisters went to help Tama but to their horror they saw Reire standing in front of them. She had managed to get away while the hyenas were fighting Dogo and the other jackals.

"Surprise freaks," she hissed, raising her paw. Reire struck the sisters hard, sending them crashing to the ground. Reire wasted no time and hit the two again, sending them skidding across the ground. She went to hit them again when a voice cried out, "Get away from my sisters!" Suddenly Mashango jumped on Reire's back, biting and clawing as hard as he could. Reire roared in pain and tried to throw the golden cub off of her. But Mashango held strong, refusing to let go. Reire rammed against the rock wall, making sure Mashango took the majority of the blow. Nurisha and Hafsa stood both of them shaking their heads to clear their vision.

"We've gotta help Mashango 'Iesha!" Hafsa cried out, her violet eyes wide.

"Yeah I know Haf'," Nurisha said, closing her eyes in an effort to stop the spinning. But Shida suddenly came flying in tackling Nurisha to the ground. Hafsa went to help her sister but Nurisha cried out, "Help Mashango!" Hafsa nodded and raced to help her little brother, who by now had been thrown off of Reire and landed hard on the ground. Reire had her paw raised to strike Mashango but suddenly she was tackled by Tama and Duran, who had raced to his girlfriend's defense. But Dogo and Mjanja were there and they intercepted the duo, tackling them hard. Tama quickly threw Mjanja off of her, throwing him into Wavivu, who was coming to help. Both brothers fell to the ground, unconscious. Tama raced to help Nurisha and together the two lionesses threw Shida hard across the ground. The pair wasted no time and attacked together. In a matter of minutes Shida was taken down. But then Kuiba was there and she lunged for Tama. But Nurisha intercepted and the two collided. But Nurisha was still recovering from Reire's attack and was knocked out cold. Kuiba went in to hit the unconscious lioness. But she was stopped by Reire, who held up her paw.

"No Kuiba," she said roughly. "The freak is mine!" Kuiba stopped and allowed her mother to step forward.

"No!" Tama shouted. "Nurisha! Leave her alone you bitch!" Tama went to help her friend but she was stopped by Kuiba and Shida, who pinned the creamy golden lioness to the ground.

"Nurisha!' Hafsa cried out when she saw what was about to happen. The silver coated ten month old tried to help her sister by Mjanja and Wavivu had recovered by now and the brothers, pinned Hafsa to the ground. Mjanja held Hafsa tight while Wavivu helped Dogo subdue Duran.

"You're next freak," Reire said, looking coldly at Hafsa. "Once I finish this one off you're next." Then the female jackal advanced on the still unconscious Nurisha for the kill. But suddenly a thunderous roar echoed through the air shaking the Earth. The group all looked to see who had roared and they were shocked by what they saw.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Reire and her Pack all looked over and to their surprise they saw Mashango standing there looking furious. "Was that him that roared?" Mjanja whispered to Dogo.

"Don't be stupid," Dogo whispered back. He's a cub. Cubs can't roar like that."

"Leave my sister alone Reire," Mashango growled, his amber eyes firery.

"And what are you gonna do 'bout it?" Reire snarled back. By now Kopa, Kion, Chaka and Kiara had joined the group. They were followed closely by Simba, Kali, Nash and Nuka, who had helped Shenzi and her Clan defeat the rest of the Pack.

"Mashango!" Kali cried, going over to help his children. But he was stopped by Nash.

"Dad I think this is something Mashango has to do," Nash pointed out. Kali gave his oldest son a look and Nash said, "Just a feeling I have." Kali opened his mouth to protest but he stopped when he heard Mashango call out.

"Last chance Reire!" the golden cub growled. "Let my sisters go!"

"Not a chance," Reire snarled.

"I said," Mashango growled. "LET THEM GO!" With that Mashango let out a thunderous roar that shook the ground. The others jackals ran away in fear, including Reier's children. But Reire stayed put.

"I've waited a long time for this," Reire snarled. "And no one is going to stop me. Especially a brat like you!" Kali growled and went to help his children. But suddenly he stopped and shut his eyes tight as Scar's voice echoed through his head.

"Now's your chance Kali," Scar's voice said. "Now's your chance to attack. Simba is distracted. Attack now! He'll never see it coming."

"No," Kali whispered, shaking his head. "No I won't do it. I won't." This got Simba's attention and he looked at his older brother. The golden King knew what was happening and he got the attention of Nash, nodding towards Kali. Nash nodded, knowing what was happening as well. Simba got the attention of Nuka and the pair went to help the others, while Nash helped his father.

"Dad fight him," Nash urged, remembering what Rafiki had told them. Rafiki had said that the only way to fight Scar was to face him and not let fear take over. "You're stronger than he is Dad," Nash continued. "You're better than he is."

"Don't believe him Kali," Scar's voice said. "He's a mere child. He knows nothing. You cannot fight me. It is your fate to become like me. Embrace your fate Kali. Embrace it and kill your brother."

"No!" Kali shouted, the sweat pouring off of him. "You're wrong Scar!"

"Damn right he is Dad!" Nash cheered. "You tell him! Send him back to Hell!"

"My son is right," Kali said. "I am stronger than you. I won't let you win. You will leave me! Now!" With that Kali let out a powerful roar and Scar's voice faded away. And it didn't come back. Kali opened his eyes and saw Nash staring at him.

"Are you ok Dad?" the rusty brown lion asked.

"I'm fine son," Kali said with a smile. Then he nuzzled his son saying, "Thank you Nash."

"Anytime Dad," Nash said with a smile of his own. "Now c'mon lets go help the others." With that the father and son raced to help the others in their group.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Reire lunged for Mashango. But she was intercepted by two unlikely savors. Kion and Kiara leapt at the female jackal, catching her by surprise. "You miserable brats!" Rerie snarled, swiping the twins hard in their faces, sending them flying in the air. They landed hard in the ground. Reire laughed cruelly, thinking she had a win. But Mashango had other plans for her. He stepped in front of the female jackal, glaring at her. Kopa, Hafsa, Tama and Duran were right behind him. By now Kion and Kiara had recovered and were standing off to the side.

"I warned you Reire," Mashango growled, his voice shockingly deep and booming. Kali and Simba skidded to a stop as they realized who Mashango sounded like.

"Kings Above," Kali whispered, his white eyes wide.

"He sounds like Dad," Simba whispered, his amber eyes wide with shock. Nuka and Nash exchanged confused looks but neither lion said anything. The other cubs were staring with wonder at what was happening.

"You should have listened Reire," Mashango said, his voice still sounding like Mufasa's. Reire's eyes were huge as she listened to what was being said. Suddenly the clouds began to form the shape of a lion's face. By now Nurisha was waking up and she stared in amazement to what was happening.

"I knew it," the snow white lioness thought with a smile. "I knew Mashango was special."

"Since you did not listen you will face the consequences," Mashango declared. With that he looked up and the wind began to blow and the clouds circled around him. Reire backed away in fear.

"L-look I..I'm sorry ok?" she stammered, terrified at what was happening.

"Its far to late for sorries," Mashango declared. "Far to late. Let this be a warning to you and your kind Reire. Leave now and never return. The Pride Lands and the Outlands are forbidden! Come back and the punishment will be far more severe!" Reire gulped and her eyes were huge. With that Mashango took a deep breath and let out a thunderous roar. This combined with the wind sent Reire and the rest of her pack flying through the air until they were gone from sight. Once they were gone the wind stopped and the clouds disappeared, leaving nothing but clear blue skies. After a few minutes everyone found their voices again and they were all staring at Mashango, who looked at them with confusion.

"That...was...awesome!" Kion exclaimed, his green eyes filled with excitement.

"Mashango how did you do that?" Nash asked, looking at his little brother with amazement.

"Do what?" Mashango asked, clearly confused. "What just happened?"

"You don't remember?" Hafsa asked, the surprise clear in her voice. Mashango shook his head. Kail opened his mouth to explain but Simba interjected.

"I think," the golden King said. "That this can wait until we get home. Wouldn't you agree Kali?" Simba looked at his brother when he said this part.

"Yeah," Kali said, letting out his breath. "I agree. We should go home now. Explanations can wait." With that the group headed back to Pride Rock.

 **A/N well folks there you have ch 25 done. I hope you all enjoyed it and as always please review.**


	26. The End

**A/N For those of you still reading Here's ch 26 the final chapter. Enjoy and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **CH 26 The End**

A little while later the group was back home and they were met by their mothers along with the rest of the Pride.

"Now will someone please tell me what happened?" Mashango asked, looking at his family.

"You roared!" Kiara exclaimed, her voice high pitched with excitement.

"He didn't just roar Ki'," Kopa said with awe. "He literally blew Reire and her jackals away!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Mashango asked, looking at the group with confusion.

"Son you were speaking in a different voice," Kali explained. "You sounded just like..."

"Grandpa Mufasa," Nurisha finished for her father. Kali looked at his daughter, surprised she knew that. "I knew you were connected to the Great Kings of the Past," Nurisha said with a smile. "Even before you were born I knew it. You came to me Mash'. Before you were born your spirit came to me and convinced me to get along with Tama. I knew you were special little brother. And this just proves it." With that Nurisha ran up to her still confused brother and gave him a nuzzle.

"If you say so, 'Isha," Mashango said, shaking his head. "I don't remember any of it but being connected would explain how I always seam to know when you need my help."

"It would indeed," a voice said. The group looked and saw Rafiki there with a smile on his face.

"Rafiki what do you know about this?" Simba asked, giving the mandrill a look.

"Old Rafiki know a lot of tings," Rafiki declared with a laugh. "And young Mashango is indeed connected to da Great Kings of de Past. Dey live strongly in him."

"B..but why would they choose him?" Jasiri asked, feeling uneasy about the situation.

"Dat is a mystery indeed my dear," Rafiki said, putting his arm around the rusty brown lioness.

"Oh Kali I knew it!" Usafi exclaimed, running up to Kali and nuzzling him, surprising everyone. "Our son is chosen," the pink coated lioness continued. "He's been picked by the Great Kings. That means he's been blessed. And we have to. Oh Kali don't you see? This is a sign. A sign that we should be together. Don't you agree?" Usafi looked at Kali, who was staring at her with wide eyes. He looked at Jasiri, who was glaring at Usafi. Then he opened his mouth to respond.

TLKTLKTLK

"Usafi," Kali began. "This doesn't change anything. I've told you before I'm with Jasiri and I'm going to stay with her."

"But Kali," Usafi began. "Clearly you can see our son was chosen by the Great Kings."

"Yes I agree," Kali said with a nod. "But that doesn't change the fact that I love Jasiri and she's my mate."

"So you don't see this as a sign?' Usafi asked, sounding disappointed.

"No I don't," Kali declared. "Look Usafi what we had was great at the time and it produced two wonderful cubs. I wouldn't take it back for anything but its over. You need to move on. Please Usafi move on. You deserve to be happy."

"But I love you Kali," Usafi said, her voice coming out very soft. "And you love me..."

"But I'm not in love with you anymore 'Saf," Kali said. Usafi's violet eyes went wide with surprise as she took in Kali's words. "I'm sorry 'Saf," Kali said softly. "I really am but I have to be honest with you. I love Hafsa and Mashango as much as I love Nash and Nurisha but my love for you is the love a friend would have for another. Not the love I feel for Jasiri, whose my mate." Usafi stared at Kali for a few minutes. Then she let out a sob and ran out of the cave.

"Mom wait!" Hafsa cried out as she and Tia ran after the devastated lioness.

"Wow that was rough," Simba said, shaking his head sadly.

"Well she needed to be told the truth," Zira said firmly. "You did the right thing Kali."

"Yeah," Kali said with a sigh. "I know I did. I just wish Usafi didn't get so upset."

"Mom's strong Dad," Mashango piped up. "She'll get over it eventually. I'll talk to her." With that the golden cub left the cave to find his mother.

"I'm proud of you Kali," Jasiri said, nuzzling her mate. "I know how hard it was for you to say what you did."

"I should have said it a long time ago," Kali declared. "But at least its done."

"And now all your demons are gone," Nash said with a smile. "Scar's gone for good. Reire and her jackals are gone for good. Shenzi and her hyenas are our allies now. And your feelings are finally sorted out."

"And," Nurisha chimed in. "Me and Tama are good friends now." Nurisha smiled at the creamy gold lioness, who smile back at her. "And I'm looking forward to getting to know my future mate," Nurisha said with a smile as she nuzzled Nuka.

"Same here," Nash said, smiling at Kaza. The tan coated lioness smiled back and nuzzled the rusty brown lion. Everyone smiled at the scene and were hopeful everything would be alright from now on.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Hafsa and Mashango had caught up with Usafi and they were trying to comfort their mother. "Mom I know this is hard for you," Hafsa was saying. "But Daddy is happy with Jasiri."

"Yeah," Mashango piped up. "Plus Jasiri is really nice to us and stuff. Its not the end of the world."

"Oh sweetheart I know that," Usafi said with a sniffle. "It just hurts that's all."

"Honey Mashango is right," Tia chimed in. "Its not the end of the world. You're still a young lioness. Any lion would be lucky to have you as a mate."

"Oh Mom," Usafi said with a sigh. "There is no other mate for me other than Kali. And if he doesn't want me then so be it. But I don't think I can ever be with another lion. But I have my two wonderful cubs. That's enough for me."

"Mom we're not so little anymore," Hafsa pointed out. "I mean I'm ten months old now and Mash' is five months old. We'll eventually grow up and you'll be all alone."

"Oh honey I'll be fine," Usafi said giving her daughter a nuzzle. "You guys don't need to worry about me. Come lets go back with the others shall we?" With that Usafi headed back to Pride Rock with her children and her mother right behind her.

TLKTLKTLK

The months past like the wind for the Royal Family and their friends. Soon it was Kopa's first birthday. Kopa was looking more and more like Simba everyday and had a thin red mane growing in. And just like with Nurisha and Nash Simba and Nala had everyone gathered to announce who was to be Kopa mate and Queen. The guests included Shenzi, Banazi, Ed, Chungu, Janja and Cheezi. The hyenas were friends with the lions since the jackals departure. The pups were now nearly full grown and they had brought with them their soon to be mates, Cala, Desire, and Frita. "Thank you everyone for coming," Simba said with a smile. "As you all know me and Nala's son, Kopa just recently turned a year old. And as custom we're announcing who will be not only his mate but his Queen as well."

"This young lioness we fell will make a strong Queen and mate for our son," Nala continued. "Not only is she strong but she is kind, compassionate and well liked among her fellow Pride mates."

"Which is why we've chosen Vitani to be Kopa's mate," Simba said, smiling at his oldest son, who smiled big at his parents. Vitani ran happily up to Kopa and the two shared a loving nuzzle. Then the pair gave Simba and Nala nuzzles as well as Zira and Leon.

"Just take good care of my baby girl," Leon said with a smile.

"I will," Kopa promised. "You never have to worry about that." Then the pair nuzzled Kovu, Kiara and Kion, who were now six months old. The as custom the pair went off for a walk to "get to know each other".

TLKTLKTLK

Soon another year past and there was new life in the Pride Land. Nurisha and Nuka had become parents about three months ago to twin boys. The first son they named Ni. Ni had his father's brown pelt and his grandmother Jasiri's chocolate brown eyes. The second son they named after his great grandfather, Mufasa. Mufasa like his namesake had a golden coat. But he had his father's ruby red eyes. Nash and Kaza had also become parents to twins about four months ago. Only their twins were a boy and a girl. Their son they named Bosi and he had his mother's tan coat and her light brown eyes. Their daughter they named after her great grandmother, Sarabi. Sarabi had her father's rusty brown coat and like her namesake she had bright amber eyes. Hafsa and Chaka had become mates not to long ago and had just welcomed a daughter into their family two weeks ago. They also named her after Kali's other mother, Recko. Recko had her mother's violet eyes and her father's sandy brown coat. Tama and Duran had also welcomed their own cub into the world. A son was born to them a seven months ago and they named him Kunta. He had his grandmother Asha dark blue eyes and his mother's creamy golden coat. But this day wasn't about their cubs. It was about Kopa and Vitani's new daughter, who was being presented today. Everyone was there including Kiara, Kion, Kovu, Zuri and Mashango, who were a year and a half now. It had been announced that Kiara and Kovu were to become mate as were Zuri and Kion, which suited the young couples just fine. Kion was looking very much like his father and older brother only he had his mother's green eyes and had a dark brown mane growing in. Kovu was looking very much like his father, Leon and had a sandy brown mane growing in. Mashango, as usual was full of surprises. He had a fire red mane growing in and if people didn't know better they'd think he was Simba's son and not Kali's. Mashango also was the only single on of the group, which suited him just fine. By now Rafiki had arrived for the new Princess' presentation. He gave Kopa and Vitani hugs and took the tiny cub from her mother. After presenting her to the Kingdom Rafiki returned the cub to Vitani. "And what name do you give yer daughter?" he asked.

"Sarafina," the couple said with a smile. They had decided to name their daughter after Nala's mother, who sadly had passed away shortly before the Princess' birth.

"Ah Princess Sarafina," Rafiki said with a smile. "A fine choice." With that Rafiki bid everyone goodbye and headed for his tree. The others headed back inside the cave for some much needed rest.

"I'm so glad things are finally right in our world," Kali said to Jasiri, who was sitting beside him.

"I agree," Jasiri said with a nod. "I mean who knew Nurisha and Tama would grow to be such good friends?"

"Or that you and Usafi would be such good friends," Kali put in, looking over at Usafi, who was sitting with Hafsa and her granddaughter, Recko. As time past Usafi accepted Kali and Jasiri's marriage and even managed to find love again. Soon Usafi was joined by her mate, Kline, who was a golden brown lion with golden eyes and a golden brown mane. He had with him their nine month old daughter, Tia. They named her after Usafi's mother, who like Sarafina had sadly gone to join the Greta Kings of the past. Tia had her mother's pink coat and her father's golden eyes. Usafi and Kline smiled at Kali and Jasiri and motioned for the couple to join them. As Kali layed beside his youngest daughter and his granddaughter he smiled to himself, thankful that his demons were no longer haunting him and his children were happy and healthy. Now he had nothing to look forward to but blissful times.

The End

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 26 complete. This also is the end of my story. Hope you all enjoyed it and as always please review. Until we meet again dear readers.**


End file.
